Missing
by Yuko-sensei205
Summary: Série d'OS, 6 : les larmes du tournesol : OS très court. UA, Fye s'était réfugié dans ce champ de tournesols pour cacher ses larmes… Léger KuroFye
1. Missing

**Missing**

Cette idée d'histoire a surgit dans mon esprit il y a quelques jours et j'avais besoin de l'écrire. Et comme de toute façon je bloquais sur le chapitre suivant de ma série d'OS…

**Disclaimer :** les personnages principaux appartiennent à CLAMP !

**Note :**

Dans cette fic, pour faire simple : c'est le jumeau de Fye qui s'appelle Yui.

Petit clin d'œil au chapitre 233 de TRC.

**Résumé : **UA, Fye se réveille dans une chambre d'hôpital, et se rend compte qu'il lui manque quelque chose…

* * *

Il se sentait perdu, comme dans une sorte de tunnel sombre, mais quelqu'un l'appelait…

« Mr Flowright ! »

_Je dois… me réveiller…maintenant_

Il était exténué… il lutta… finalement il parvint à ouvrir les yeux… mais la moitié du monde restait noire… du coté gauche…

_Pourquoi ? Où suis-je ?_

Une chambre… _Pas ma chambre… peux pas ouvrir l'œil gauche !_

Il voulu y porter ses mains, mais elles étaient entravées…_ Une perfusion_… _Que…_Quelqu'un habillé en blanc…

« Mr Flowright ! Ne bougez pas ! Vous êtes à l'hôpital car vous avez eu un accident ! »

« Mon œil je… »

« Oui vous êtes blessé à l'œil gauche…Pour l'instant vous devez garder ce pansement ! Je vais prévenir vos parents que vous êtes réveillé, ils seront bientôt à vos cotés ! » L'infirmière essayait de le rassurer et un médecin à lunettes entra.

« Je n'arrive pas… à me souvenir ! »

Le médecin se mit alors à lui poser des questions…

Oui, il savait qui il était : Fye Flowright, 18 ans. Il vivait au Japon où ses parents d'origine américaine, s'étaient installés avant la naissance de leurs enfants. Son frère jumeau était décédé à l'âge de 10 ans : Tout ça il s'en souvenait… mais ne se rappelait rien de ce qui venait de lui arriver…

« Ce n'est pas grave, à cause du traumatisme vous avez une amnésie des événements : vous avez été renversé par une voiture ! Vous êtes resté plusieurs jours inconscient »

« Mon œil est ce que… »

« Vous avez quelques contusions et vous êtes affaibli car vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang, il va vous falloir rester hospitalisé un moment » Il ne voulait pas en dire plus et ça, ça voulait tout dire…

« Mon œil gauche, je ne le sens plus du tout… dites moi ma vérité »

« Vous ne retrouverez jamais la vue de ce coté car il est perdu » soupira le docteur.

_Je suis borgne alors !!!_ Il y a des nouvelles plus agréables quand on a 18 ans, les plus beaux yeux bleus du monde et que tout le reste y est assorti…_ Défiguré…_ Pourtant l'information plutôt que le poignarder violement, semblait amortie par une sorte de brouillard artificiel… sans doute les calmants qu'on lui avait administrés…

oOoOo

Ses parents devaient être morts d'inquiétude ! Ils avaient déjà vécu l'horreur de perdre un enfant dans un accident… des circonstances similaires… alors ils avaient du croire que le destin avait voulu leur voler aussi le second…

_Si j'étais mort… j'aurais rejoint Yui…mais eux se seraient retrouvés seuls !_

Depuis la mort de son frère il avait pris l'habitude de sourire pour cacher son chagrin, il savait si bien porter un masque… cela allait encore lui servir aujourd'hui.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre il leur offrit son plus beau sourire :

« Tout va bien… je suis vivant… j'ai perdu un œil mais je ne suis pas aveugle. Je peux encore voir, entendre, parler, bouger… »

Ses parents furent extrêmement soulagés de le voir réagir ainsi.

« Je ressemble peut être un peu à un pirate maintenant ! » plaisanta t-il.

« Oh Fye, tu as toujours été si courageux… et tu es si beau que même un œil en moins ne parviendra pas à t'enlaidir » Sa mère pleurait de joie en le serrant dans ses bras. Il ferma son œil restant _Je ne suis pas courageux… je suis juste un menteur… _Il pouvait tromper tout le monde avec son masque… N'est ce pas ? Il n'existait personne qui pouvait voir au travers !

Vraiment personne ?

« Désolé pour tous les soucis que je vous ai causés ! Que s'est il passé ? Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir ! »

« Fye c'est plutôt nous qui devons nous excuser ! » s'écria sa mère.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? » demanda son père. _Pourquoi y a-t-il de l'espoir dans sa question ?_

« Non, rien du tout » Son père posa sa main sur le bras de son épouse pour lui faire comprendre qu'il se chargeait des explications.

« Nous avions rendez-vous avec mon associé Kunogi-san, son épouse et sa fille, en ville. Il voulait discuter de l'éventualité d'un mariage arrangé entre nos enfants. Tu t'es enfui un peu avant la rencontre… c'était la nuit et une voiture t'a percuté… »

****

Oui maintenant il se souvenait. Son père voulant qu'il puisse lui succéder à la tête de son entreprise, lui avait demandé de faire des études de commerce international. Cela ne lui plaisait guère, lui il aimait lire, jouer du piano… les affaires ce n'était pas pour lui !

Mais il ne savait pas dire non à ses parents : depuis la mort de Yui, il s'était juré de leurs éviter toutes souffrances supplémentaires… Alors quand son père lui avait proposé cette rencontre, malgré sa stupéfaction, il avait fini par accepter…

« Fye essaies de comprendre » avait dit sa mère « Kunogi-san a fait cette proposition à ton père parce qu'au Japon ce genre de situation est courant. Ce se serait très impoli de refuser la rencontre. Evidement ton père et moi n'allons pas te forcer à te marier avec qui que ce soit. C'est toi qui décideras. Mais tu n'as pas de petite amie, n'est ce pas, alors pourquoi ne pas rencontrer Himawari-chan ? Elle est très jolie et gentille. Si elle te plaisait, je serais ravie, pas parce que ça arrange les affaires de ton père mais juste d'avoir une belle-fille comme elle ! »

Il avait sourit et était allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Le rendez-vous était fixé dans un mois. Pourtant malgré son désir de satisfaire ses parents, malgré toutes les qualités que pourrait avoir cette fille : ça ne marcherait jamais… Il le savait depuis longtemps déjà, qu'il était attiré par les garçons… même si cette attirance ne s'était jamais concrétisée !

****

« Nous n'aurions pas du te demander ça » lui avoua sa mère.

Fye restait silencieux, quelque chose ne collait pas dans l'explication de son père… il n'était pas du genre à aimer se balader seul, tard le soir en ville. Les rares fois où cela lui était arrivé, il avait été effrayé par le regard de prédateur de certains hommes sur sa personne. Aussi désagréable que pouvait être ce rendez-vous arrangé, c'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait affronter avec ses feintes habituelles… alors pourquoi s'était il échappé ? C'était ça dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir…

« Bien entendu l'affaire avec Kunogi-san est close, tu n'as plus à t'en soucier Fye » déclara son père.

« Himawari-chan te transmet ses vœux pour un prompt rétablissement ! La pauvre, elle est tellement désolée ! Elle a l'impression d'être la cause de ton accident ! » Expliqua sa mère.

« Il reste encore des trous noirs dans ma mémoire ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne te rappelles pas de tout ! » S'écrièrent ses parents en chœur.

« Tes amis étaient très inquiets aussi, je vais les prévenir que tu es réveillé. Dès que tu te sentiras prêt, ils viendront te rendre visite. Qui voudrais-tu voir en priorité ? » Ajouta rapidement sa mère.

« Sakura, Tomoyo et Tchii bien sûr… » C'étaient ses deux meilleures amies et sa cousine, puis il hésita… il lui semblait qu'il avait envie de voir quelqu'un d'autre mais aucun visage ou nom ne venaient compléter cette impression…

« Très bien ! » répondit sa mère qui semblait soulagée qu'il n'ait rien dit d'autre…

_J'ai la sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important, mais qu'est ce que ça peut être ? _Cette pensée l'obnubilait plus que la perte de son œil… _Je suis trop fatigué…Je dois d'abord me reposer et ça me reviendra…_Et il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves...

oOoOo

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent, il avait la sensation indéfinissable qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, mais dés qu'il abordait ce sujet tout le monde lui parlait de son infirmité :

« Oui, il va te falloir un moment pour vraiment accepter la situation ! »

« Votre œil droit va peu à peu s'adapter et prendre en partie le relais. Il faudra faire bien attention quand vous allez commencer à vous lever et marcher. Cela prendra du temps avant que vous arriviez à nouveau à appréhender les distances ! » Expliquait le médecin, ajoutant qu'il lui ferait faire de la rééducation quand il aurait repris des forces.

Mais passé le premier choc, il avait finalement accepté ce changement. Malgré sa beauté, il n'avait jamais eu une attention narcissique pour sa personne. Au contraire, depuis la perte de son jumeau, il n'avait plus vraiment de considération pour lui-même. Il était rongé par la culpabilité d'avoir survécu. Il n'était en rien responsable de ce qui était arrivé… c'était un sentiment irrationnel face au choix du destin : si ça avait été lui, Yui serait toujours en vie !

Alors il prenait sa nouvelle situation comme une juste punition !

Ironie du sort, cela résolvait pas mal de ses problèmes : fini, du moins pour un temps, les obligations envers son père et ses études.

_Une raison supplémentaire de fuir…_

Cela éloignerait aussi tous ceux qui lui tournaient autour, uniquement intéressés par son physique.

Non ce qui le gênait n'avait rien avoir avec la perte de son œil… c'était un vide dans son cœur !

Et pourquoi dans sa chambre, remplie de fleurs et de corbeilles de fruits… ce bouquet de roses et ces pommes, rouges, l'attiraient plus que tout ?

Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours détesté le rouge… souvenir affreux de son frère baignant dans une mare de sang, renversé par un chauffard ayant grillé un feu… alors pourquoi cette couleur lui plaisait autant maintenant ?

Une infirmière lui apporta les affaires récupérées sur lui lors de son accident. Il fut étonné de ne pas y trouver son portable :

« Des choses ont été jetées ? »

« Juste vos vêtements qui étaient couverts de sang »

Bizarre, normalement il l'avait toujours sur lui… puis un objet attira son attention : une chaine argentée portant un pendentif en forme d'aile !

Son cœur se mit à battre très fort… il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce collier, mais au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il était très important pour lui !

En l'observant il vit que ce n'était pas un bijou de prix, donc ce n'était sûrement pas un cadeau de ses parents. Il n'avait pas l'impression non plus que c'était une babiole qu'il se serait offert lors d'une de ses nombreuses séances de shopping…

Toc toc « Fye ! »

Deux jolies jeunes filles entraient dans la chambre, porteuses d'un bouquet et de chocolats, ses préférés, en forme de tête de chat !

« Sakura, Tomoyo ! » Depuis toujours il se sentait plus à l'aise avec les filles qu'avec les garçons. Sans doute à cause de sa fibre féminine.

« Shaolan te transmet ses meilleurs encouragements » C'était le petit ami de Sakura. Un des seuls garçons qu'il fréquentait.

Fye les rassura sur sa santé, puis leur montra le collier. Elles ne se souvenaient pas de l'avoir déjà vu le porter.

« Il te va bien ! C'est tout à fait ton style ! » Déclara Tomoyo.

« J'en ai vu en faisant des courses avec Shaolan. Ça s'appelle _« Tsubasa »_ et ça se vend par paire, pour les amoureux. Toi, tu as l'aile du coté gauche… » Elle laissa la phrase en suspend.

_Il y a peut être quelqu'un qui possède celle du coté droit…_

« J'ai l'impression que j'oublié une personne…j'ai besoin de votre aide. Il me semble aussi que mes parents me cachent quelque chose, mais je ne peux pas leur poser la question ! »

Ils comparèrent la liste de toutes les personnes qu'ils connaissaient : cela correspondait. Car en éliminant tous les « parasites », filles ou garçons, qui à la fac l'entouraient à cause de sa beauté et de son statut : il ne restait pas grand monde ! A part Subaru, un garçon qui était aussi peu viril que lui et qui lui avait son jumeau toujours en vie (il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier pour ça). En tout cas les deux filles ne pouvaient citer personne dont il ne se rappellerait pas !

« Fye c'est peut être quelqu'un que tu as rencontré quand on n'était pas avec toi. Ton père t'avait demandé de participer à des soirées avec des hommes d'affaires pour t'apprendre à tenir ton rang ! » Déclara Sakura.

C'est vrai il s'était rendu à certaines de ses soirées mondaines. Quelques hommes présents lui avaient d'ailleurs fait des avances… en particulier un qui avait de long cheveux noirs et qu'il avait trouvé assez inquiétant !

Non, ce n'était sûrement pas une de ces personnes qui avait pu lui offrir ce collier de « pacotille ». Ils vivaient tous dans un monde où l'on mesure l'importance d'un objet seulement à son prix !

Alors qui ?

Le pendentif était une preuve qu'il existait bien un garçon (il était sûr que c'était un garçon) qu'il avait oublié ! Mais même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas : pourquoi lui ne se présentait pas devant lui ?

_Il ne sait pas que je suis à l'hôpital…_

Il mit tous ses efforts dans la rééducation… afin de pouvoir rentrer le plus rapidement possible chez lui !

oOoOo

De retour à la maison, il fut accueilli par les domestiques habituels : tout était normal ! Il se rendit dans sa chambre et retrouva son portable. Il n'y avait aucuns messages ou appels en absence d'un numéro inconnu. Il vérifia son répertoire : il connaissait tous ceux qui y étaient inscrits. Il passa en revue tous les mails qu'il avait envoyés ou reçus ces derniers mois : rien !

Par contre dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, il trouva une petite boite avec un logo d'aile sur le dessus ! Il l'ouvrit en tremblant et trouva ces mots :

_« Pour mon ange_

_Aï Shiteru »_

_L'écrin du pendentif… je suis certain maintenant que ce n'est pas une illusion …_

Il continua son exploration… sur son piano il y avait la partition de _« Summer »_ de Joe Hisaichi. Il était sûr qu'il avait joué ce morceau pour quelqu'un… qui était venu ici ?

Il interrogea tous les domestiques, mais n'obtint rien qui puisse conforter sa théorie, à part le fait qu'ils étaient gênés de son insistance.

Allongé sur son lit, il soupira : _Je vais finir par croire que je suis tombé amoureux d'un fantôme !_

Et il se redressa, totalement effaré… _Et si… ce garçon était mort…dans l'accident…ce serait ça que mes parents ne veulent pas que je sache !!!_

Son cœur se serra douloureusement !

_Non…je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils me cachent quelque chose d'aussi grave…et si quelqu'un était mort dans cet accident la police m'aurait interrogé comme témoin…_

_Alors s'il est vivant et ne cherche pas me contacter…ça veut dire que tout est déjà fini entre nous ???_

C'était la douleur de cette rupture qui l'aurait fait s'enfuir comme ça en ville ?

C'était pour lui éviter de souffrir davantage que ses parents préféraient qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas ? Ou bien parce que leur fils sortant avec un garçon était une honte qu'ils voulaient enterrer ?

Il n'avait aucunes réponses à toutes ces questions…

La seule chose qu'il savait c'était que s'il ne se rappelait pas rapidement de cette personne : ce serait vraiment fini à jamais !

oOoOo

Sa mère voyant que depuis plusieurs jours, il ne quittait pas sa chambre, lui proposa de se rendre dans leur villa au bord de la mer :

« Le grand air te fera du bien, je t'y rejoindrais dés que possible ! »

Oui, il avait envie de voir la mer (la ville où il résidait était aussi au bord de la mer mais ce n'était pas pareil) et d'être seul un moment.

Son chauffeur l'y conduisit et il resta en compagnie du vieux couple de gardiens, qui le connaissait depuis longtemps.

La villa était sur une petite falaise, au milieu des pins, il avait toujours aimé cet endroit.

Il descendit avec précaution un sentier parmi les rochers pour atteindre la plage. Il portait des lunettes de soleil pour cacher le pansement sur son œil gauche.

Assis sur le sable, la tête calée sur ses genoux, il écoutait le bruit des vagues, un rythme régulier et apaisant. Mais le cri des mouettes, éclairs blancs entraperçus, était toujours aussi triste…

_Où es tu ? Qui es-tu ?_ murmura t-il au pendentif… son esprit restait vide…

_Une seule aile… je ne pourrais jamais m'envoler…_

Le soir devant les flammes d'un feu de cheminé, il ressentit que la personne qu'il avait oubliée, était la seule qui pouvait réchauffer son cœur et son corps !

Le lendemain il était encore assis sur la plage, le vent soufflant dans ses mèches blondes… Ses cheveux avaient dépassé leur longueur habituelle. Mais quand sa mère lui avait suggéré de les couper, il avait répondu que ça lui servirait à se cacher et elle n'avait rien répliqué.

Il agita le collier tel un pendule devant son nez… comme s'il cherchait à s'hypnotiser !

Toujours rien ! Pourquoi son cœur et son corps gardaient en mémoire quelque chose dont son cerveau ne semblait avoir plus aucune trace ?

C'était comme des fichiers qui auraient été effacés !

Définitivement ?

Soudain il se leva et regarda autour de lui : il avait de nouveau la sensation que quelqu'un l'observait ! Ça lui était arrivé plusieurs fois déjà dans la journée, mais aussi loin qu'il pouvait voir la plage était déserte…

oOoOo

Le jour suivant, il se préparait encore à passer la journée au bord de la mer. Il ne portait pas de lunettes de soleil cette fois, et avait attaché ses cheveux en une mince queue de cheval.

C'est alors qu'une tache rouge vif attira son attention au milieu des rocher à l'entrée du sentier. Il s'approcha, et trouva une fleur de camélia. Il n'y avait aucun buisson de camélia au alentour, quelqu'un l'avait déposée ici ?

Il la ramassa et en regardant autour de lui, il en vit une autre plus loin… et de là on voyait encore un point rouge au pied d'un massif de bambous sur le bord d'un chemin tournant le dos à la mer. Les fleurs formaient comme une piste !

Il était certain quelle lui était destinée et se mit à la suivre le cœur battant.

Du rouge encore, mais cette fois celui d'un torii de bois peint. Il marquait le début d'un escalier en pierre… sur les marches, de nouveau une fleur comme une tache de sang…

Le cœur de Fye s'accéléra encore… il avait l'impression de remonter le fil rouge du destin : que trouverait-il au bout ?

Un petit temple au bord d'un plan d'eau… une fleur de camélia sur une des dalles de granit menant à un îlot… où se trouvait un énorme buisson de camélias rouges !

Soudain il sursauta en voyant un type très grand et habillé tout en noir, sortir de derrière l'arbuste… il paniqua, se sentant vulnérable comme un petit chaperon rouge tombant sur le grand méchant loup…

Et il aperçu autour du cou de l'inconnu un pendentif en forme d'aile… celle du coté droit…

Plus haut son regard trouva des yeux rubis le fixant intensément…

_**Kurogane…**_

****

Le jour où après la discussion avec sa mère sur la rencontre avec les Kunogi, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, son père l'avait soudain appelé. Il devait lui présenter celui qui allait remplacer Mr Yamada, son chauffeur qui s'était cassé le poignet.

« Il n'a que 19 ans et c'est un job d'étudiant pour lui ! » S'était inquiété sa mère la veille.

« Il m'a été recommandé pour son sérieux par Mr Yamada. Et il pratique les arts martiaux à un haut niveau, il servira aussi de garde du corps à Fye ! » Avait répliqué son père.

Fye était toujours mal à l'aise en présence des domestiques, alors il était peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir un chauffeur de presque son âge.

_Quand mon père le décrivait il avait l'air d'une grosse brute !_

Il se retrouva devant un jeune homme à la taille et la carrure impressionnante, la peau hâlée, les cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux incandescents qui avaient allumé un brasier au fond de son cœur…

« Kurogane Suwa » s'était il présenté en s'inclinant légèrement, impassible.

Lors de leur premier trajet ensemble Fye avait refusé de monter à l'arrière, prétextant que c'était trop formel, et il s'était installé sur le siège passager.

S'il avait craqué pour son physique dés qu'il l'avait vu, tout ce qu'il avait découvert sur le garçon n'avait fait que le faire tomber un peu plus amoureux. Kurogane, au contraire de tout le monde autour de lui, ne cherchait ni à lui plaire ni à le flatter. Il était lui tout simplement, et ça, ça lui plaisait plus que tout !

Il s'était mit à lui inventer des surnoms : Kuro-pon, Kuro-chan… car il le trouvait adorable quand il s'énervait… Il avait cherché pleins de raisons de faire des sorties supplémentaires : voir les cerisiers en fleurs, faire du shopping… Il bénissait tout les aléas du trafic qui augmentait le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble…

Mais à la joie d'être près de lui, se mêlait la douleur de savoir cet amour totalement impossible : pour rien au monde ce serait réciproque !

Il avait pourtant été surpris quand il avait compris que ce dernier pouvait voir à travers son masque souriant. Et ils avaient de vraies conversations ensemble : il lui avait parlé de Yui et de ses problèmes faces aux attentes de son père… Kurogane de son rêve d'ouvrir un dojo de kendo…

Mais même quand il ne conduisait pas, le brun ne tournait que rarement son regard vers lui ! C'était étrange pour Fye qui avait l'habitude de se faire dévisager par tout le monde comme s'il était un ange tombé au milieu des simples mortels. C'était peut être mieux ainsi, il se serait consumé sous ces yeux de braise !

Un jour qu'il le ramenait chez lui, Fye se sentait presque oppressé par la douleur dans sa poitrine. Kurogane arrêta alors la voiture sur un emplacement de la corniche surplombant la mer, où se trouvait la route.

« Tu ne te sens pas bien ? » avait il demandé inquiet.

« C'est rien ça va passer ! »

Ils étaient sortis du véhicule. Et Fye avait déclaré en regardant les vagues éclater en gerbes d'écume étincelante sur les rochers en contrebas :

« C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas s'approcher plus près »

« Si on peut » Kurogane était passé derrière la barrière de sécurité et lui avait tendu la main. La chaleur de sa peau l'avait brulé au plus profond de son âme, tandis qu'il se laissait guider parmi les rochers… jusqu'à une sorte de petite grotte où on ne voyait plus que la mer !

« Je viens souvent ici » lui avait dit le brun.

« Je t'aime » Fye avait plaqué avec horreur ses mains sur sa bouche… il venait de penser à voix haute !

« QUOI ? »

_Tant pis je ne peux plus mentir…_

« C'est la vérité : je suis fou amoureux de toi Kurogane ! »

« Tu te rends compte qu'on est deux garçons et d'origine sociale complètement différentes ! »

« Oui je sais tout ça ! » Avait crié Fye et il avait continué avec un air de défi « Dis-moi plutôt que tu détestes les lâches comme moi, que tu trouves répugnant le fait que je sois amoureux de toi ! »

« Je ne t… » Kurogane s'arrêta, il était incapable de mentir lui aussi « Je t'aime aussi ! Au début j'ai cru que c'était seulement une attirance à cause de ton physique… j'ai donc évité de te regarder… mais ton attitude à beau m'énerver, je me sens heureux en ta présence… parfois je me dis que même si j'étais aveugle je serais tombé amoureux de toi ! »

_Eh ? Je suis en train de rêver ?_

Mais Kurogane l'avait serré brutalement dans ses bras et l'avait embrassé : c'était bien réel !

Après ça toutes leurs conversations avaient été plus intimes… ils se tenaient la main aux feux rouges… mais ils se chamaillaient toujours autant. Lors du trajet de retour des soirées mondaines, Kurogane garait la voiture dans quelques ruelles sombres… et là, sur la banquette arrière, ils s'enlaçaient et s'embrassaient comme s'ils devaient mourir dans les instants suivants ! Des caresses et des baisers fiévreux qui les laissaient haletants et frustrés de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre… ils avaient si peu de temps !

« Si ta famille apprenait ça… » Lui avait soufflé Kurogane à l'oreille.

« La tienne aussi… »

« Je n'en ai plus »

Fye l'avait serré encore plus contre lui.

« … mais quand je suis avec toi je ne ressens plus de vide dans mon cœur ! »

« Toi aussi tu es le seul qui peux me guérir de la perte de Yui ! »

Un après midi alors que sa mère utilisait Kurogane comme jardinier, Fye s'était mit à jouer _« Summer » _au piano. Il savait que le brun aimait ce morceau et pouvait l'entendre par les vitres ouvertes. Puis il l'avait rejoint, pour soi-disant voir le résultat de son travail… et lui avait glissé à l'oreille :

« Ce soir mes parents vont à une fête et rentreront très tard… je laisserais la fenêtre de ma chambre ouverte : viens Kuro-ninja »

Il l'avait accueilli avec la ferveur de Juliette pour son Roméo ! Puis s'était laissé tomber sur son lit, l'entrainant avec lui…

Une étreinte toute à la fois passionnée et tendre …

Un besoin frénétique de se sentir toujours plus, des vêtements presque arrachés…

Tempéré par l'envie de savourer chaque instants, de se goûter partout…

Ils étaient nerveux aussi… c'étaient leur première fois à tous les deux ! Kurogane appliquait un peu maladroitement des gestes lus dans quelques manuels… et il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire de mal.

Oui, c'était douloureux, mais Fye trouvait ça dérisoire par rapport au fait d'avoir Kurogane sur lui, en lui… lui murmurant des mots doux et buvant ses larmes…

Et puis… ils s'étaient envolés ensemble au paradis…

Revenus sur terre, ils étaient restés longtemps l'un contre l'autre, les mains entrelacées… Puis Kurogane s'était levé.

« Tu pars maintenant ? »

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester beaucoup plus » soupira t-il « mais avant j'ai un cadeau pour toi »

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose » s'excusa t-il, tandis que Fye ému, découvrait des pendentifs jumeaux.

« Kuro-chan est un grand romantique ! » S'écria t-il, ce qui fit rougir et grogner ce dernier.

Ils se les accrochèrent mutuellement et restèrent les yeux dans les yeux… rubis et saphir…

Pourquoi Mme Flowright était elle entrée à ce moment là ? Peut être pour vérifier que son fils était bien dans sa chambre… Et elle resta pétrifiée d'horreur sur le seuil…

« Je vais appeler la police ! » hurla son père.

« NON !!! J'étais consentant ! C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir ! »

Ils le regardèrent comme s'il avait perdu la raison… et son père vira Kurogane sur le champ !

« Il va avoir du mal à retrouver du travail ! Tu peux compter sur moi ! »

« Papa, je t'en prie… » Supplia Fye. Sa mère pleurait, hystérique :

« Comment as-tu pu faire une chose si dégoutante !!! »

Il avait fait l'amour avec la personne qu'il aimait et l'aimait en retour ! Est-ce que c'était un crime, un péché ?

Une damnation qui méritait l'enfer… apparemment oui !

Ils l'avaient enfermé dans sa chambre, son portable et son ordinateur confisqués…

Et deux jours plus tard, il y avait la rencontre avec les Kunogi.

« Je te préviens Fye, c'est la façon dont tu te comporteras là bas qui déterminera si nous te pardonnons ! » Avait déclaré son père.

Fye portait un nouveau masque : un visage fermé et inexpressif. Son père ne lui avait pas rendu son portable, craignant qu'au restaurant il prétende se rendre aux toilettes pour appeler Kurogane, mais c'était une autre idée qu'il avait en tête. Dés que la voiture s'arrêta et que le chauffeur ouvrit la portière de son coté, il s'enfuit en courant ! Il avait parfaitement repéré sur une carte le trajet pour se rendre du resto chez Kurogane et il fila vers son but…

Il était presque arrivé…

Une voiture qui débouche beaucoup trop vite… ses phares éclairent un jeune homme traversant la route comme un chat imprudent…

Un choc… et tout devint noir…

****

Fye lâcha les fleurs qu'il tenait sous le choc : il venait de retrouver la mémoire et son amant !

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le brun qui le regardait douloureusement déclara :

« Pardon d'avoir utilisé ton coté curieux et gamin pour t'attirer ici ! J'ai fait la promesse de ne pas t'approcher et je voulais la tenir mais j'ai besoin que tu me dises en face que tout est fini entre nous et te présenter mes excuses ! » Il s'inclina profondément devant Fye médusé _Quelle promesse ? _

« Pardon c'est à cause de moi que tu as eu cet accident… »

« Non non non, ce n'est pas ça ! » Cria Fye en se jetant à son cou « C'est ma faute, je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir de toi Kurogane ! Et personne autour de moi ne voulait ou ne pouvait m'aider ! »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda l'autre plein d'espoir.

« Oui, je suis tellement désolé, tout est de ma faute ! Et ce que tu m'aimeras malgré ça ? » Demanda Fye inquiet en montrant le coté gauche de son visage.

« Tu es toujours aussi idiot ! Rien n'est de ta faute et même si j'aime ton regard bleu, je t'ai déjà dit que ton apparence ne comptait pas ! »

oOoOo

Blotti dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Kurogane lui conta sa version des faits.

Ce soir là, il avait appris par des voisins qu'un jeune homme blond venait de se faire renverser dans le quartier. Il s'était précipité à l'hôpital ! Là il était tombé sur les Flowright : fou de rage, le père de Fye avait fait appeler la sécurité pour le jeter dehors… « Tout est de ta faute ! » avait il hurlé.

Quand ils étaient ressortis au petit matin Kurogane attendait toujours, hagard, devant la porte. Mr Flowright était passé devant lui sans le regarder, mais la mère de Fye lui avait appris qu'il était tiré d'affaire même s'il garderait des séquelles… « Quand il se réveillera, je reparlerais de tout ça avec lui et mon mari. Je ne m'opposerais plus à votre relation… ces événements m'ont rappelés qu'il est toujours mon fils et combien je tiens à lui ! »

Kurogane passait presque ses journées entières dans un parc à coté de l'hôpital. Mme Flowright en repartant le soir lui donnait brièvement les dernières nouvelles. Et quelques jours après le soir tragique, elle lui dit que Fye s'était réveillé mais qu'il ne voulait pas le voir ! Et elle lui avait fait promettre de respecter la décision de son fils.

Il était reparti, anéanti : Fye était sauvé… mais perdu définitivement pour lui !

Et trois douloureuses semaines plus tard, il avait reçu un bref message de Mr Yamada, lui indiquant où il pourrait le voir ! Incapable de résister à la tentation, il s'y était rendu.

Caché au milieu des rocher il avait observé la silhouette de Fye, tristement recroquevillée sur la plage… mille fois, il s'était retenu de courir pour le serrer dans ses bras. Puis n'y tenant plus, il avait imaginé ce stratagème… il voulait au moins pouvoir lui dire adieu !

« Pardon Kuro-chan » Murmura Fye à la fin du récit.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit : tu n'es pas responsable ! »

« Ma mère doit arriver ici ce soir. Je lui demanderais de tenir la promesse qu'elle t'a faite. Et s'ils ne veulent plus de moi, je suis majeur, je me débrouillerais tout seul ! Je trouverais du boulot, je ne serais pas un boulet pour toi ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu l'étais ! » se défendit le brun.

« Je ne veux plus qu'on soit séparés ! »

« Moi non plus, Fye ! Ma vie n'a aucun sens sans toi ! »

Et ils s'embrassèrent, tandis que les fleurs de camélias dansaient autour d'eux à la surface de l'eau.

Pour Fye, le rouge était bien maintenant la couleur de la joie, de la vie, de l'Amour…

**Fin**

* * *

Merci de votre lecture !

Je ne voudrais pas quémander des reviews, mais il n'y a personne à qui je peux faire lire ça autour de moi. Il n'y a donc que vous qui pouvez me dire si ça fonctionne ou pas !

Si ça vous plait, j'ai d'autres histoires que je pourrais écrire à la suite pour faire une minisérie d'OS.

**Lexique japonais :**

Aï Shiteru : Je t'aime.

Torii : Portique en bois marquant l'entée du temple, le plus souvent peint en rouge.

Le fil rouge du destin : Lien censé relier ensemble les âmes destinées.

***

Je l'ai déjà dit c'est souvent la vue d'un dessin qui me donne l'idée de départ, il y en a deux ici :

La couverture du premier chapitre du tome 18. Même si aucuns des colliers portés par nos héros ne correspond à celui que je décris dans l'histoire.

Un sublime fan-art dont voici le lien (enlever les espaces) :

http:// www. lilikoi-dream. com/artwork/2_fanart/TRC/PartofYou. html

Je pense que toutes les fans de KuroFye doivent le connaitre !

Je ne mets pas de lien pour le morceau « Summer », si ça vous intéressent vous le trouverez facilement sur Youtube. C'est la BO du film de Kitano « L'été de Kikujiro ».

J'adore le travail de Joe Hisaishi sur les films de Kitano et Miyazaki !


	2. Wings of sorrow

**AN :** « Missing » sera bien une série d'OS avec comme thème commun _« Si tu ne veux pas que la personne que tu aimes te manque à jamais… »_

Et à chaque fois une fleur y jouera un rôle plus ou moins important !

**Wings of sorrow**

**Titre : **Les ailes de l'affliction.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'idée principale appartiennent à CLAMP !

**Note :**

Encore une fois, c'est le jumeau de Fye qui s'appelle Yui.

Fic inspirée par l'univers de xxxHolic : le milieu tome 5 (et l'épisode 13 de la saison 1 de l'anime), ainsi que le début du tome 3. Donc si vous n'avez pas lu ce manga (je le considère comme indissociable de Tsubasa mais on ne sait jamais) vous risquez de ne rien comprendre !

L'histoire se déroule dans le lycée de Watanuki dans xxxHolic

**Résumé : **UA**. **Encore des ailes mais cette fois elles sont un sombre présage… Kurogane est intrigué par ce blond étrange dans son lycée, portant une paire d'ailes, que lui seul semble voir, grandissant dans son dos et l'enveloppant d'ombre…

_« Il s'enfonçait dans l'ombre et la brume, effaré,_

_Seul, et derrière lui, dans les nuits éternelles,_

_Tombaient plus lentement les plumes de ses ailes. »_

_Victor Hugo «La fin de Satan »_

C'était un bel après-midi de printemps, sous la treille ornée de glycines de son jardin, Kurogane observait que leurs longues grappes odorantes seraient bientôt fleuries. Elles étaient très anciennes ces glycines, leurs troncs noueux ressemblant presque à des arbres, et elles recouvraient non seulement la treille mais aussi une véranda accolée à la maison japonaise traditionnelle. Kurogane se rappelait que sa mère lui avait expliqué autrefois qu'elles formaient comme un kekkai protecteur !

Ces plantes grimpantes poussaient au bord d'un étang où des iris déployaient leur somptueuse farandole si souvent représentée sur les paravents japonais.

L'ensemble donnait un merveilleux camaïeu de vert et de violet ! Un pont de bois, des lanternes de pierres et des rochers couverts de mousse, complétaient ce jardin, auquel Kurogane accordait tous ses soins : c'était pour lui comme un souvenir vivant de sa défunte mère !

Il n'avait que 17 ans mais sa vie avait été jalonnée de drames : la mort de son père, policier tué en service, alors il n'était encore qu'un enfant puis celle de sa mère quelques années plus tard, emportée par un cancer.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement au souvenir d'un après-midi ensoleillé comme celui-ci, il y avait deux ans de cela. Il avait installé sa mère affaiblie, qui avait pu sortir quelques jours de l'hôpital, dans un fauteuil d'osier sur la terrasse entre la véranda et la treille fleurie. Elle avait sourit en contemplant les glycines épanouies :

« Quelle senteur apaisante… je suis heureuse que… tu ais pris ma relève auprès de ce jardin… tu es un si gentil garçon… je… » Articula-t-elle avec difficultés.

« Ne parles pas, reposes toi ! Je reste autour »

Il avait alors vagué à ses occupations dans le jardin tout en gardant un œil sur la silhouette de sa mère. Enveloppée dans un kimono mauve, une étole blanche (souvenir de son mari) à laquelle elle tenait beaucoup sur les épaules : elle ressemblait à une fleur fragile.

Puis il lui avait semblé qu'elle s'endormait et s'était alors approché pour vérifier qu'elle ne prenne pas froid… il avait alors remarqué son visage serein… mais plus aucun souffle ne soulevait sa poitrine… elle était partie paisiblement…

Anéanti, il avait du rester des heures agenouillé prés du corps de sa mère, à la fois désespéré par cette perte irremplaçable et soulagé de savoir ses souffrances terminées…

Ce fut des gouttes tombant sur son visage, qui le ramenèrent à la réalité… il vit alors sa jeune cousine Tomoyo en larmes au dessus de lui :

« Kurogane… c'était sans doute son vœu de s'éteindre dans ce lieu qu'elle aimait tant… plutôt que dans une chambre d'hôpital… maintenant… il faut que tu… » Secouée de sanglots, la jeune fille n'avait pu terminer… mais Kurogane avait compris ce qu'elle cherchait à lui dire : il ne devait pas, malgré l'intensité de sa peine, se laisser submerger par le désespoir, sa mère ne l'aurait pas voulu ! Même si c'était dur, il devait faire face à la situation avec tout le courage possible.

***

Maintenant, il vivait seul dans cette maison. Regardant le ciel bleu à travers les arabesques des branches des glycines, il se consola une nouvelle fois en songeant que ses parents étaient réunis. Mais quelque soit la beauté du spectacle que lui offrirait les grappes violettes dans quelques jours, il serait teinté de tristesse !

Il soupira, puis il se rendit à son club d'arts martiaux. En chemin ce fut un autre souvenir, beaucoup plus récent qui l'assailli.

Il se trouvait alors sur le toit de son lycée, adossé contre un mur de la cage d'escalier, quand il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Il avait immédiatement identifié un élève de la même année que lui, récemment transféré et reconnaissable entre tous avec ses cheveux blonds. Celui-ci, sans se rendre compte de sa présence, s'était approché du grillage qui bordait le toit et avait levé la tête vers le ciel.

« Yui… si seulement je pouvais m'envoler vers toi… » Murmura le garçon en contemplant un vol d'oiseaux « Malgré tout ce qui a été dit… je ne pourrais m'empêcher de me sentir éternellement coupable de n'avoir pu te rattraper ce jour là… j'ai envie moi aussi de me jeter de ce toit pour te rejoindre » Ses mains se crispèrent douloureusement sur le grillage tandis que Kurogane s'était levé, près à intervenir face à qui semblait être une éminente tentative de suicide. Mais le blond continua son monologue désespéré :

« Mais je sais que tu ne le supporterais pas… alors je me contenterais d'attendre… attendre que le destin m'arrache enfin de ce monde où tu n'existes plus ! »

C'est alors que Kurogane, effaré devant tant de souffrances, vit comme une paires d'ailes étranges apparaître dans son dos… il se demandait s'il avait des visions, quand celui qui maintenant ressemblait vraiment à un ange déchu, se retourna et le remarqua avec horreur. Il s'enfuit précipitamment avant que le brun ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

Les jours suivant, il avait vainement tenté d'aborder Fye, qui apparemment avait complètement raté son intégration dans ce lycée. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il était d'origine étrangère. Les filles, ayant vite compris que malgré ses airs de prince charmant il n'était pas intéressé par la gente féminine, lui en voulaient à mort. Tandis que les garçons, eux, étaient dégoutés qu'en dépit de sa beauté délicate, il ne soit pas une fille !

Pourtant, bien qu'il soit rejeté par ses camarades de classe, il ne s'était pas laissé approcher par Kurogane. Ce dernier ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il avait peur de lui ou à cause de la scène dont il avait été témoin sur le toit, mais le blond avait coupé court à toutes ses tentatives. Il s'était mit à se moquer de lui en l'appelant Kuro-tan et lui avait offert un sourire glacial qui signifiait : surtout fiches moi la paix, restes à distance !

La seule chose qu'avait obtenue le brun c'était de vérifier que les ailes étaient toujours là dans son dos, et qu'il était le seul à les voir ! Elles lui paraissaient plus inquiétantes que radieuses et il lui semblait aussi que leur taille avait augmenté depuis la première fois.

***

Une fois son entrainement de kendo terminé, Kurogane tomba sur Domeki qui sortait du tir à l'arc. Ils s'entendaient bien tout les deux, ayant beaucoup de choses en commun. Ils furent rejoint par le meilleur ami ou ennemi, personne ne savait, de Domeki : Watanuki.

Kurogane appréciait aussi ce dernier malgré son comportement souvent bizarre, après tout l'adolescent à lunettes était comme lui orphelin. Pendant que Watanuki râlait contre l'archer qui lui avait demandé de lui apporter un bento après son entrainement, Kurogane vit du coin de l'œil Kamui, un élève de son cours, rejoindre son frère jumeau qui était accompagné de Fye. Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant que ceux qu'on surnommait les frères siamois, car inséparables : Kamui toujours de mauvaise humeur et Subaru perpétuellement mélancolique, fréquentaient Fye. Certains raillaient le fait qu'ils étaient depuis lors tout le temps fourrés ensembles, en les appelant les triplés !

La voix aigue de Watanuki résonna soudain :

« Himawari-chan ! »

« J'arrive trop tard ! Je voulais voir Domeki et Kurogane en hakamas ! » Déclara la jeune fille dépitée.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne manques rien d'important ! Viens, j'ai préparé du thé et des gâteaux ! » Répliqua Watanuki, vexé par l'intérêt de son amie pour les corps d'athlète de ses camarades. Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre dans le parc jouxtant le dojo.

« C'est bien que Fye Flowright se soit fait des amis, les choses étaient plutôt dures pour lui jusqu'alors. Et je sais pourquoi il s'est rapproché des jumeaux » commenta Himawari.

« C'est-à-dire ? » Demanda Kurogane intrigué.

« C'est une voisine qui était dans son lycée qui me l'a appris : Fye avait un vrai frère jumeau, Yui, qui est décédé tragiquement. Il y a 6 mois, ces deux là sont allés sur le toit de leur établissement et y ont trouvé des filles qui jouaient à l'Angel-san ! Voyant que les choses commençaient à mal tourner, ils ont voulu les arrêter et ça a viré au drame : dans la lutte qui a suivie Yui a fait une chute mortelle du toit ! »

« Quelle horreur ! Yuko-san m'a toujours mis en garde contre la dangerosité des jeux comme l'Angel-san » s'exclama Watanuki faisant référence à la voyante qui l'avait adopté « En plus j'ai entendu dire que Fye n'avait plus de famille lui non plus ! »

***

En rentrant chez lui, Kurogane ressassa toutes ces informations, ce n'était pas tant que Fye traine avec les jumeaux qui l'inquiétait, même s'il trouvait que Kamui le traitait un peu trop comme un faire-valoir. C'était plutôt les deux étudiants qui gravitaient autour des frangins, Fuma et Seishiro, et surtout un de leur pote : Ashura. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie que ces trois là approchent leurs sales pattes de Fye !

Il se demanda pourquoi il se souciait autant du blondinet ? _C'est vrai d'abord on n'est même pas amis et il m'a bien fait comprendre que cette éventualité ne l'intéressait pas !_

Et surtout il y avait ces ailes sinistres que lui seul pouvait voir !

_Est-ce une conséquence de l'histoire avec l'Angel-san ? En tout cas ce n'est pas quelque chose de naturel !_

***

Le lendemain, Kurogane et ses deux amis déjeunaient assis sur l'escalier menant à la terrasse du toit, quand Fye débarqua soudain devant eux, seul.

« Poussez vous, vous gênez ! » s'écria t-il froidement, avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

« Eh ben ! C'est Kamui qui a déteint sur lui ou quoi ? » s'étonna Watanuki devant un tel comportement.

Kurogane se leva et ramassa quelque chose sur le sol.

« Ou bien à cause de ces ailes qui grandissent dans son dos ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? D'où elle sort cette plume ? » demanda Domeki les sourcils froncés.

« J'ai des questions à poser à Yuko-san » Déclara Kurogane à l'adresse de Watanuki.

En chemin, il leur expliqua la situation. Loin de se moquer de lui, ils approuvèrent ses craintes. Ils étaient conscients tous les deux, que la réalité de ce monde ne se limitait pas à ce que la plupart des gens peuvent communément percevoir !

Dès qu'elle le vit, Yuko lui demanda de lui donner ce qu'il avait dans la poche et Kurogane lui tendit la plume qu'il avait trouvée après le passage de Fye. Elle la jeta immédiatement dans un brasero pour la détruire et le regarda avec inquiétude tandis qu'il évoquait les faits dont il était témoin.

« Fye n'en est pas la seule victime, il m'arrive parfois de croiser des gens avec une paire d'ailes dans le dos » déclara la voyante « Ce n'est pas lié à l'Angel-san, mais c'est aussi une manifestation du monde occulte »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? Un mauvais esprit ? »

« Disons plutôt une sorte de prédateur qui est en train de dévorer petit à petit son âme ! C'est pour ça que son comportement est altéré car cette chose anesthésie la partie de son être qui contrôle les émotions »

Le cœur de Kurogane se contracta douloureusement et il s'écria :

« Que peut-on faire pour le sauver ? »

« Je n'ai aucun pouvoir là-dessus. Ces ailes ne choisissent par leur victime au hasard : elles harponnent les personnes qui, rongées par la douleur et l'amertume, sont devenues vulnérables ! Tu as été témoin du moment où elles ont fait de Fye leur proie et elles t'ont aussi pris comme cible ! »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Si tu peux les voir c'est parce que ce prédateur compte utiliser ta fascination envers Fye pour récolter ton âme en bonus ! Tu es un esprit fort, alors il ne peut pas se fixer sur toi comme ça, mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne l'intéresses pas. Tu es la seule personne qui peut peut-être sauver Fye, mais en même temps tu cours un grand danger, Kurogane ! » Le mis en garde Yuko, terriblement sérieuse.

« J'ai compris »

Qu'importe ce que Fye pensait de lui et les risques encourus : il ne resterait pas sans rien faire !

***

Le soir même, Kurogane enfila un yukata noir et retrouva ses amis au festival du printemps. Ils furent rejoints par Tomoyo et un couple du même âge qu'elle : Sakura et Shaolan.

« Désolé pour le retard mais il fallait bien qu'on se prépare » s'excusa Tomoyo. Immédiatement Himawari félicita les jeunes filles sur le choix de leurs kimonos : celui de Sakura faisait honneur à son nom et Tomoyo en portait un brodé de lilas, assorti à son regard améthyste. Ils firent le tour des stands et Kurogane nota la présence de Fye et des jumeaux, accompagnés par Fuma, Seishiro et cet Ashura avec sa coiffure ridicule de rock-star des années 70 ! Cette vision l'énerva au plus au point.

Les garçons décidèrent de se mesurer à divers jeux de force et d'adresse et Shaolan remporta sans mal une mascotte Mokona blanche qu'il offrit à Sakura aux anges. Tandis que Watanuki, après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, se mit à pleurnicher.

« Tiens ! » dit alors Domeki en lui tendant un Mokona noir. L'adolescent à lunettes resta pétrifié, comme si l'archer venait de lui faire quelque chose d'aussi incongru qu'une déclaration d'amour.

« C'est pas celle là que tu voulais ? » Interrogea l'autre impassible comme Watanuki ne réagissait pas.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu crois crétin ! C'était pas pour moi mais pour Himawari-chan ! »

« Ah bon, tiens Kunogi ! » déclara Doméki en lui donnant la peluche.

« Oh merci Doméki-kun »

« AAAh !!! Elle va croire qu'il lui fait une déclaration ! » se lamenta l'infortuné devant la situation.

C'est alors que Kurogane s'aperçu que les jumeaux avaient abandonné Fye en tête à tête avec Ashura, qui était ravi de la situation :

« Tu es encore plus mignon quand tu t'énerves ! »

Voyant que le blondinet n'en menait pas large, il décida d'y aller au culot. Ignorant complètement Ashura, il s'adressa à Fye comme s'ils venaient d'être séparés et qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvé :

« Ah t'étais là, tiens j'ai réussi à avoir le truc que tu voulais » Et il lui flanqua dans les bras un chat noir en peluche (1) qu'il venait de gagner. Puis avant que celui-ci ne réagisse, il l'attrapa par le poignet et l'entraina « Viens les autres nous attendent »

« Attends Kuro… » protesta finalement Fye.

Kurogane le lâcha et lui fit face. Ils formaient un beau contraste tous les deux, car en plus de leurs physiques opposés, le blond portait un yukata blanc. Ironiquement assorti à ses ailes….

« Tes _**amis **_t'ont laissé en plan, tu tiens vraiment à rester avec ce type ? »

Non il n'en avait pas envie et en regardant le brun dans ses yeux rubis, il comprit que celui-ci n'avait nullement l'intention de lui jouer un mauvais tour.

« Alors restes avec nous, on ne va pas te manger ! »

Le petit groupe l'accueilli tout naturellement, et ses dernières réticences s'envolèrent. Il fréquentait les jumeaux parce qu'ils lui rappelaient son lien avec Yui, et qu'en plus ils ne le rejetaient pas pour ce qu'il était. Tant pis, si en réalité, ils l'utilisaient pour attirer l'attention d'Ashura et par là celle de ses deux amis qui les intéressaient ! Il sentit le vide douloureux de son cœur s'estomper un peu : cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait ressenti une ambiance si chaleureuse !

De son coté Kurogane avait l'impression que pendant que les autres accaparaient Fye, les ailes ternissaient dans son dos. Il les invita tous à regarder le feu d'artifice de son jardin. Et installés confortablement sur la terrasse, ils s'émerveillèrent du spectacle des fleurs de feu embrasant le ciel !

Mais une fois le silence revenu, Fye prit conscience de la beauté qu'offrait le jardin sous la lumière de la lune. La nuit exaltait le parfum des glycines et l'étang s'était transformé en un miroir d'argent…

Kurogane lui expliqua pourquoi ce lieu était si important pour lui.

« Ne te moques pas de moi parce que je fais du jardinage » grogna t-il gêné.

« Il n'y a rien de risible à cela Kuro-sama ! D'ailleurs dans le Japon ancien, s'occuper d'un jardin était aussi considéré que le maniement du sabre » répondit sérieusement le blond.

Puis le brun insista pour le raccompagner chez lui et arrivant devant le portail de sa résidence il demanda :

« Toi aussi tu vis seul ? »

« Oui, c'est le gardien de l'immeuble qui est mon tuteur. Merci Kuro-sama et pour ça aussi » déclara t-il en montrant la peluche qu'il n'avait pas lâchée de la soirée. En le regardant s'éloigner, la pâleur fantomatique de ses ailes tranchant dans la pénombre, Kurogane se dit que même si rien n'était résolu, il avait au moins réussit à gagner sa confiance.

***

Pourtant le lendemain au lycée quand il aborda Fye, celui-ci le gratifia d'un glacial :

« Laisses moi tranquille Kurogane »

Et il fronça les sourcils en voyant combien ses ailes avaient poussé, commençant à l'envelopper d'ombre !

« Et arrêtes de me mater comme ça ! Tu crois que j'ai pas compris ce que tu voulais ? » cria t-il en tournant les talons.

_Ça va vraiment pas être simple !_

De retour à la maison, debout devant les glycines épanouies, il réfléchit à un plan d'action. Puisqu'ils étaient en vacances pour deux semaines, il n'avait pas d'autre choix pour le rencontrer que de se rendre chez lui : car le temps était compté !

Soudain son instinct l'avertit d'une présence inquiétante et il se retourna pour se retrouver face à Fye…

Ses ailes à la blancheur de linceul se développant sur toute sa hauteur, il le fixait d'un regard presque vide…

« C'est bon, je suis d'accord pour coucher avec toi… c'est bien ce que tu veux Kurogane »

Et avec des yeux bleus ressemblant à ceux d'une poupée et un sourire affreusement faux, il commença à déboutonner son uniforme en se rapprochant, aguicheur…

Kurogane compris avec effroi que le prédateur était en train de manipuler Fye comme une marionnette ! C'était le piège final qui lui était destiné afin de lui voler son âme !

« Arrêtes ça tout de suite ! » hurla t-il en le repoussant, ne sachant comment lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

Le blond émis un ricanement amer :

« Ah ah ah ! Je te dégoute tellement… que tu veux même pas me baiser ! »

Alors Fye s'affaissa en avant et Kurogane vit avec horreur que les ailes commençaient à se détacher de son dos, extrayant les hideux tentacules qu'elles avaient ancrés dans son corps !

Les paroles de Yuko résonnèrent comme une alarme dans sa tête :

_« Une fois que le prédateur aura fini d'absorber son énergie vitale, il s'envolera en ne laissant qu'une enveloppe vide »_

La scène se déroulait à quelque pas de l'endroit où sa mère était morte…

NON ! Pas encore une fois !

Il n'avait rien pu faire face à la maladie qui avait rongé sa mère, mais là c'était différent ! Ce prédateur c'était quelque chose contre lequel il pouvait se battre !

Il bondit et plaqua de toutes ses forces Fye contre le sol, emprisonnant les ailes entre la terre et le poids de leurs deux corps.

Et une lutte intense s'engagea. La chose se débattait, déployant la puissance d'un aigle et projetant avec violence le corps du blond, inerte comme une poupée de chiffon, pour se libérer. Tandis que Kurogane, à califourchon sur Fye et lui tenant fermement les bras au dessus de la tête, s'efforçait de le maintenir sur le sol. Un témoin qui aurait vu cette scène aurait pu croire à une agression sexuelle !

Kurogane ignorait la douleur atroce qu'il ressentait chaque fois que les ailes ou les tentacules du prédateur le touchaient… Plus jamais on ne lui prendrait quelqu'un qui lui était cher !

Son but était d'arriver à faire rendre au prédateur l'âme de Fye. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que la terre possède un pouvoir protecteur envers les êtres vivants. Dans certaines peuplades à travers le monde, les chamans y enfouissent jusqu'au cou les personnes qu'ils veulent protéger où guérir d'une influence néfaste (2).

Alors s'il parvenait à retenir Fye ainsi suffisamment longtemps, il pourrait peut être affaiblir le prédateur…

Seulement, il avait beau lutter… ses propres forces déclinaient de plus en plus… et les yeux de Fye étaient maintenant ternes et sans vie !

NON ! Il ne supporterait jamais une nouvelle séparation !

Il préférait encore suivre l'âme de Fye là où elle s'envolerait… Sa vision devint noire et un cri poussé par de multiples voix résonna dans son cœur :

_« NON !!!_

_Tu es celui_

_Qui prend soin de nous_

_Tu nous as toujours _

_Protégées_

_Aujourd'hui_

_C'est à notre tour ! »_

Le sifflement de nombreuses lianes vivantes fendant l'air se fit alors entendre. Il fut rejeté en arrière alors qu'elles lui ravissaient le corps de Fye. S'en suivit un grouillement végétal fait de grincements d'écorce et de bruissements de feuilles…

Retrouvant l'usage de ses yeux, il vit avec stupéfaction, Fye accroché en position christique… entravé au milieu des glycines, qui s'étaient enroulées autour de ses membres et qui avaient attaché fermement les ailes dans son dos…

« Il est sauvé ! »

Kurogane sursauta : c'était Yuko, vêtue d'un kimono indigo.

« Trois vœux ont fusionné pour réaliser le tien : celui des glycines de te protéger, qui était aussi celui que ta mère leur avait confié au moment de mourir, et celui de Fye de ne surtout pas t'entrainer dans son malheur ! La puissance de ces plantes est très grande, elles l'ont enfermé dans un kekkai qui va annihiler peu à peu le prédateur. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Fye ne va pas mourir, car les glycines vont lui insuffler leur énergie vitale le temps que son âme réintègre son corps ! »

Kurogane soupira de soulagement.

« Tout ça risque de prendre quelques jours, veilles bien sur lui ! » Dit-elle en le quittant avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

C'est alors qu'il s'aperçu que l'uniforme de Fye était déchiré à maints endroits, dévoilant des pans de peau nacrée, marbrés d'ecchymoses violacées récoltées dans la lutte. Et il réalisa combien la vision de cet ange prisonnier et ligoté dans cette alcôve fleurie était incroyablement érotique !

Il se donna une paire de baffes mentale, il devait bien avouer qu'il était fou amoureux de Fye, mais ce n'était pas le moment pour de telles pensées !

Il se contenta d'effleurer du bout des doigts, ses lèvres roses douces comme des pétales et ses cheveux, où quelques fleurs mauves se mêlaient à leur or. Puis il se lova contre un tronc noueux formant une sorte de hamac naturel et il tendit la main pour saisir celle de Fye (3). Epuisé il s'endormit, bercé par une brise tiède et parfumée.

On entendait juste le frémissement des feuilles et la chute des pétales à la surface de l'eau…

***

Il passait ses journées auprès de son « bel au bois dormant », et la nuit il installait son futon dans la véranda. Au fur et à mesure, les ailes déclinaient et les liens des glycines se desserraient peu à peu autour du corps de Fye.

Et un beau matin il récupéra son blondinet, troublé par l'impression de cueillir un fruit défendu ! En plus de lui rendre son âme, il lui semblait que les glycines lui avaient offert leur parfum, tellement cette présence dans ses bras était enivrante. Il le porta dans la salle de bain et là, selon les instructions de Yuko, le plongea dans une baignoire remplie de l'eau du puits. Sa pureté achèverait son rétablissement.

Fye finit par ouvrir des yeux de ciel radieux.

« Kuro… je suis désolé… »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser » le coupa le brun gêné.

« Pendant tout le temps où j'étais endormi, les glycines m'ont conté tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… Elles m'ont aussi beaucoup parlé de leur attachement à toi ! Tu sais la première fois que je t'ai rencontré j'ai tout de suite su que je représentais un grand danger pour toi… je ne voulais surtout pas que tu sois impliqué avec moi, c'est pourquoi je t'ai repoussé mais malgré ça… »

« J'agis en suivant mon instinct, sans tenir compte de ce que l'on pense de moi, c'est tout »

Fye lui offrit un sourire céleste, et demanda tendrement :

« J'ai une dette envers ce jardin et le jardinier… Est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais rester ici pour prendre soin des deux ? Il n'y a rien qui pourra me rendre plus heureux ! »

« Oui » répondit simplement Kurogane, et ils joignirent leurs lèvres en un chaste baiser, comme serment d'Amour.

Evidemment cela ne changerait rien aux pertes qu'ils avaient chacun vécus, mais ensemble ils pourraient se construire une histoire moins triste !

***

Et une nuit d'été, les rayons de la lune filtrant aux travers des branches des glycines entourant la véranda, tombèrent sur une scène étrange :

Un corps brun, puissant et vigoureux comme le tronc d'un jeune arbre… debout, il semblait être l'unique soutien d'un autre corps fin et pâle… dont le dos était vaguement appuyé contre un mur vitré… et qui avait enroulé comme des lianes, ses membres autour de la taille et du cou du brun.

La clarté lunaire joua sur sa peau… la faisant resplendir telle une fleur blanche dans la nuit.

Elle fit briller des perles de sueur et quelques larmes de bonheur… qui sur ses joues rosies de plaisir… ressemblaient à des gouttes de rosée sur les pétales d'un lotus…

Alors la lune se voila de nuages, laissant les deux amants continuer leur ascension au septième ciel…

Car si le désespoir donne des ailes… l'Amour aussi !

**Fin**

Merci pour votre lecture, et encore merci pour les reviews sur le chapitre précédant !

Je voulais écrire quelque chose avec Fye en Ange, mais sans être OOC… alors j'ai pensé au tome 5 d'xxxHolic qui est l'un de mes préférés !

L'histoire avec les hortensias au début m'inspire aussi…

J'attendrais d'être de nouveau « in the mood » pour écrire… Ah oui les reviews jouent un grand rôle dans ma motivation !

**Note :**

(1) : Dans le tome 4 de Tsubasa, celle de la première petite fille qu'ils rencontrent à Spirit.

(2) : C'était ma minute anthropologique !

(3) : J'ai été inspirée par le sublime dessin de la p 151 du tome 4 de xxxHolic pour cette scène. En fait c'est carrément lui qui m'a fait choisir les glycines pour cette fic !


	3. Blind love

**Blind love**

**AN : **2 liens (enlever les espaces) pour écouter les musiques utilisées dans cette fic :

« Last battle » tirée de l'anime X 1999 :

http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= Gbea7mJ—Js

« Ship of fools » de l'anime TRC (en plus c'est un clip KuroFye très sympa) :

http:/ www. dailymotion. com/ video/ xfshu_fye-et-kurogane_creation

**Disclaimer :** les personnages principaux appartiennent à CLAMP !

**Titre : **Amour aveugle.

**Note : **c'est encore Yui le jumeau de notre Fye.

**Genre : **Romance, drama, humour, sport et c'est un POV Kurogane.

**Résumé : **UA, Cela fait 7 ans que je l'ai rencontré… je ne connais ni son visage ni son nom, mais je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier…

oOoOo

Ce sont les JO de Vancouver et j'ai décidé malgré l'heure tardive à laquelle passe la retransmission (décalage horaire avec le Japon oblige) de regarder la dernière épreuve du patinage artistique masculin.

J'habite dans une petite ville à Hokkaido, alors forcément il y fait très froid en cette saison. Je me suis installé confortablement dans la couverture de mon kotatsu, une tasse de thé vert à la main…

_« Suite à sa chute le patineur français Brian Chouvert perd toutes ses chances pour remporter le titre… »_

_« Dommage pour lui, on peut dire qu'il a fait chou blanc ! » _

_« Voici maintenant l'un des favori pour la médaille d'or et celui que vous attendez tous : Kamui Shiro ! »_

Cela fait des jours que les médias japonais parlent de lui, encore plus ici à Hokkaido dont il est originaire. Impossible de ne pas savoir qu'il participe à ses premiers jeux olympiques. Il n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu : il a toujours ses mèches dans les yeux et cet air un peu rebelle qui fait craquer les adolescentes. Il ressemble presque à un vampire comme ça, vêtu d'une combinaison noire rehaussée d'un peu de rouge qui fait ressortir sa silhouette sur la glace.

Pourquoi moi Kurogane Suwa, 21 ans, allure très athlétique, je m'intéresse soudain au patinage artistique qui est le seul sport majoritairement regardé par les femmes ? Et pourquoi justement le programme libre masculin ?

Certes je suis moniteur de sport pour les enfants et de patinage entre autre. J'ai aussi joué dans l'équipe de hockey sur glace locale. Et je connais Kamui pour l'avoir croisé quelque fois, mais ce n'est pas pour le soutenir lui ou seulement le Japon que je regarde sa prestation aux JO… je m'en fiche qu'il gagne ou qu'il perde. Seulement le voir me rappelle cette rencontre que j'ai faite il y a 7 ans… cette rencontre que je n'ai jamais pu oublier…

_« Kamui va danser sur « Last battle » de Sato Naoki, c'est une musique qui lui correspond parfaitement ! »_

_« Il se concentre… il est magnifique… quel dommage qu'on prête à ce garçon des mœurs un peu… »_

_« Mais cela ne nous regarde pas… » _(1)

C'est partit, le choix du fond sonore : symphonique avec des passages rythmés par des tambours, accompagne très bien son style nerveux, des fois presque martial. Il entame une série de mouvements saccadés, inspirés du théâtre Bunraku de marionnettes : c'est sa touche personnelle et le public adore !

Il enchaine avec les sauts, tous impeccablement réalisés en phase avec le thème musical… on peut en effet dire qu'il a toutes ses chances pour gagner…

Il décrit de longues courbes et termine en s'immobilisant brusquement dans une attitude triomphante.

_« C'est parfait ! Bravo Kamui ! »_

_« Il n'a fait aucune faute et pourrait certainement offrir la médaille d'or au Japon ! »_

Comme il arbore encore son air un peu énervé tandis qu'il salut le public, difficile de voir s'il est content.

_« Nous allons rappeler aux téléspectateurs le nouveau système de notation mis en place après le scandale des JO de Salt Lake City en 2002. Il comprend une note technique des éléments exécutés à laquelle vient s'ajouter la note des composantes du programme »_

_« Ces composantes sont au nombre de cinq : habilité de patinage, transitions, qualité d'exécution, chorégraphie et interprétation »_

Les notes s'affichent et il prend la tête du classement provisoire avec une large avance. Il a rejoint trois personnes que j'ai reconnues immédiatement : Subaru son frère jumeau et mes anciens sempaï du club de hockey, Fuma et Seïshiro. Ils n'ont guère changé non plus ces deux derniers, ils ont toujours ce coté un peu inquiétant sous une apparence souriante. Ces quatre là sont donc toujours ensemble depuis cette fameuse nuit. Car c'est à cause ou plutôt grâce à eux que j'ai rencontré celui dont je suis amoureux depuis tout ce temps, sans même connaître son nom ou son visage…

_**Flash-back**_

C'était l'hiver de mes 14 ans, lors d'un week-end d'entrainement du club de hockey. On était logé dans un grand dortoir accueillant des groupes sportifs et qu'on partageait avec un club de patineurs.

Je me suis retrouvé dans la même chambre que deux frangins âgés de 16 et 17 ans, car j'étais le seul qu'ils n'intimidaient pas. On avait beau être qu'entre garçons, il y avait toujours des histoires quand Fuma et Seïshiro étaient dans les parages. Au moment d'installer les futons, ils se sont barrés pour retrouver des jumeaux appartenant à l'autre club, qu'ils avaient repéré plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Moi cela m'arrangeait, étant donné mon caractère indépendant de ne pas avoir à partager mon espace vital.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, le bruit de la porte coulissante s'ouvrant et se refermant brusquement m'a tiré de mon sommeil.

_Mes sempaï se sont déjà fait jeter par leurs conquêtes… _ai-je pensé en me retournant dans mon futon. Mais rien d'autre ne se passait… j'ai alors distingué dans la pénombre une silhouette fine qui n'était certainement pas celle de Fuma ni de Seïshiro, restant debout contre la porte.

_Un garçon qui s'est trompé de chambre en revenant des toilettes ?_

J'ai entendu des pas lourds dans le couloir, ils appartenaient à notre surveillant Fei Wan. Insomniaque, sa manie de faire des rondes pendant le couvre-feu lui avait valu le surnom de « chauve-souris », même si sa coiffure à elle seule y aurait suffit.

Finalement ce garçon devait juste chercher à lui échapper, en tout cas il ne faisait pas partie de mon club.

« Hé » ai-je dit en m'approchant de lui qui n'osait pas bouger. Il a eu l'air effrayé par ma carrure, j'étais déjà grand et costaud pour mon âge… et je le dominais d'au moins une tête. Dans l'obscurité, il ne pouvait pas voir mon visage, mais pas question d'allumer la lumière au risque de voir se rappliquer Fei Wan. J'ai dit doucement pour le rassurer :

« N'aie pas peur, tu t'es perdu ? »

Il a répondu en chuchotant :

« Non… je suis dans le club de patinage… je partageais ma chambre avec Kamui et Subaru quand deux garçons de ton club ont débarqué… et alors… ils ont commencé à faire des choses bizarres ensemble… »

Le pauvre… il avait l'air très embarrassé d'avoir à m'expliquer ça et je ne pouvais que le comprendre. D'habitude je me foutais de ce mes sempaï faisaient, mais là j'avais très envie de leur casser la figure !

« J'ai quitté la chambre mais je ne voulais pas non plus les dénoncer… j'ai erré dans le couloir sans savoir quoi faire… puis en voyant le surveillant au loin, j'ai ouvert une porte au hasard… je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé »

Je lui ai proposé immédiatement :

« Tu n'as qu'à dormir ici, c'est moi qui devais partager la chambre de ces deux crétins… »

« Oh merci »

Il avait l'air soulagé mais en effleurant sa main je l'ai trouvée glacée : conséquence du temps passé à trainer en pyjama dans le couloir non chauffé !

« Tu es gelé ! »

Sans lui laisser le temps de discuter je l'ai entrainé dans mon futon et je me suis allongé à ses cotés. J'ai alors serré ses mains dans les miennes, dont on m'avait toujours dit qu'elles étaient chaudes. C'était agréable le fait de l'avoir contre moi, il était tout fin et sentait si bon pour un garçon. J'ai chuchoté :

« Je m'appelle Kurogane et j'ai 14 ans »

« On a le même âge alors… moi c'est Fye, merci Kuro-chan, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi avec quelqu'un… »

_Hééé ! Que veut-il dire par là ?_

« Quand j'étais petit avec mon frère jumeau on dormait souvent dans le même lit »

J'étais soulagé par son explication. Moi aussi ça me rappelait mon enfance quand je dormais avec mon doudou… mais jamais je ne lui aurais avoué…

Quelle étrange manière de faire connaissance, privé de ma vision je me concentrais sur le timbre de sa voix et le ressenti de sa présence : ma sensibilité s'en trouvait aiguisée.

C'était sans doute mieux ainsi car j'avais l'impression qu'il était de genre à maquiller ses émotions et qu'en plus je devais être tout rouge face à cette situation inédite. D'habitude j'avais plutôt tendance à défendre mon territoire comme un chien… Je voulais en savoir plus sur lui et l'obscurité favorisait les confidences.

« Tu as un frère jumeau alors… » Il s'est crispé soudainement et d'une voix tremblante m'a expliqué :

« J'avais… il est mort dans un accident il y a quatre ans… avec mes parents… »

Incapable de trouver des mots pour le consoler, je l'ai serré un peu plus contre moi, passant mon bras autour de sa taille.

« Désolé… »

On est resté longtemps blottis l'un contre l'autre sans rien dire, puis j'ai sursauté quand il s'est mit à balader une main sur mes épaules musclées.

« Tu fais du hockey, tu dois être vraiment impressionnant quand tu portes l'équipement »

« Oui, je suis attaquant et je suis plutôt fort… »

Alors que je me préparais à lui conter mes exploits, j'ai réalisé combien le ton de ma voix paraissait prétentieux et je me suis arrêté… honteux de mon orgueil qui me semblait déplacé.

Il a continué à me taquiner, effleurant mes cheveux en pics :

« Ta coiffure a l'air marrante Kuro-chan, tu utilises des tonnes de gel ? »

« C'est naturel et je m'appelle Kurogane ! »

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un osait me donner un surnom. J'avais conscience qu'on devait être totalement différents, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir envie de son amitié, au contraire. Je sentais aussi qu'il essayait de prendre un ton enjoué pour camoufler sa tristesse… je voulais qu'il me confie encore ses soucis :

« Tu fais du patinage artistique alors ? »

« Oui… mais depuis que mon frère n'est plus là, j'ai l'impression de danser comme un automate… avant je patinais pour lui… il me manque tellement ! Je continue juste car je sais que c'est ce que lui et mes parents auraient voulu… » Sa voix s'était étranglée…

J'ai caressé son dos pour l'apaiser et j'ai demandé :

« Je peux venir te voir à l'entrainement ? »

« Oh oui bien sûr »

« J'ai vraiment envie de te voir patiner »

« D'accord, merci Kuro-chan »

Il s'est blotti contre mon torse et peu après en entendant le rythme régulier de sa respiration, j'ai compris qu'il s'était endormi. J'ai osé alors caresser ses cheveux, ils étaient vraiment doux… je n'ai pu m'empêcher de toucher délicatement sa joue et il s'est recroquevillé un peu plus contre moi comme un petit animal…

_**oOo**_

Il faisait encore nuit, quand quelqu'un s'est mit à gueuler dans le couloir, c'était Fei Wan qui nous réveillait avec sa « délicatesse » habituelle :

« Dépêchez vous de vous lever, bande d'ados attardés ! »

Fye avait déjà quitté la chambre sans que je ne m'en sois aperçu, mais je n'étais pas inquiet. Seulement quand j'ai voulu le voir à l'entrainement j'ai découvert atterré qu'il était partit précipitamment plus tôt dans la matinée.

J'ai alors appris qu'il n'appartenait pas officiellement au club. Sa présence pendant ce week-end venait du fait que son tuteur avait été appelé pour des affaires urgentes à Tokyo et n'avait pu l'emmener avec lui. En plus il était étranger et comme il avait un nom à rallonge, il avait déclaré qu'on pouvait l'appeler simplement « Fye ». Personne ne connaissait son nom entier, ni même sa nationalité !

J'avais beau interroger les jumeaux : Kamui m'avait envoyé paitre et Subaru s'était excusé, désolé de ne pouvoir me renseigner. La seule chose concrète que j'avais obtenue, avant de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure et de casser ses lunettes, venait de Seïshiro :

« Oh le blondinet qui a quitté la chambre hier soir, il était mignon. Cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé s'il était resté »

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

Il s'appelle Fye, on a le même âge, il est blond… c'est tout ce que je sais de lui !

Où est-il ? Que devient-il ?

Je n'ai aucunes réponses à ces questions… Il a sûrement quitté le Japon et j'ai perdu toutes mes chances de le revoir un jour…

Pourtant ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai pu l'oublier ! Cette nuit est marquée au fer rouge dans ma mémoire.

J'avais l'impression de ressentir sa présence quand je me penchais les yeux fermés, au dessus d'un bouquet de lis blancs… Et peu à peu j'ai pris conscience que même si c'était un garçon, même si je ne connaissais pas son visage : j'étais amoureux de lui…

Et quand arrivé au lycée, mon physique de beau ténébreux m'a valu de nombreuses sollicitations : je n'ai jamais compris comment toutes ces filles qui ne m'avaient jusque là qu'observé de loin, sans oser m'adresser la parole, pouvaient d'un coup déclarer qu'elles étaient « follement amoureuses de moi » !

J'ai toujours refusé de tenter une expérience qui dans mon esprit viendrait souiller le souvenir de cette nuit chaste avec Fye… et j'avais d'autres soucis avec la maladie de ma mère et mes interrogations sur mon avenir…

Mais à présent cette obsession est en train sans doute de tourner au ridicule. Je suis parfaitement conscient que je ne vais pas pouvoir passer ma vie à penser à lui…

Seulement cette nuit encore, laissez-moi rêver de Fye.

_Soupir…_

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas suivi les performances des autres concurrents… l'américain est en train de terminer un show très rock…

Je ferais mieux d'éteindre la télé et d'aller me coucher.

_« Voici le dernier concurrent et le plus grand adversaire de Kamui pour le titre olympique, même si comme lui c'est sa première participation ! »_

_« En effet lors du programme court, ils étaient au coude à coude. Suite à l'excellente prestation de Kamui, qui est toujours classé premier, la barre est placée très haut »_

_« Mais il a toutes ses chances, il est triple champion de Suède et champion d'Europe, c'est celui que l'on surnomme l'Ange de glace : Fye D. Flowright ! »_

O_O

FYE !

Cet ange blond, sublime dans une combinaison bleue glace brodée d'argent… (2)

C'est lui !

Je suis sûr que c'est lui !

Je mettrais mon bras gauche à couper que c'est lui !

Ce corps d'une minceur presque irréelle : c'est celui que j'ai serré contre moi cette nuit là !

Il est encore plus beau que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer…

Je suis à genoux devant mon poste de télé, je dois avoir l'air d'une adolescente devant son idole, mais je l'ai enfin retrouvé… et je découvre son visage… pâle, auréolé de mèches d'or, rivalisant de pureté avec une fleur de lis blanc…

Kami-sama… il a aussi les plus beaux yeux bleus du monde !

Quant à son expression si sérieuse et déterminée : elle est à se damner !

_« Il va danser sur « Ship of fools » de Kajiura Yuki. D'où vient ce choix d'une compositrice japonaise ? Eh bien figurez vous que Fye a passé une partie de son enfance au Japon »_

_« C'est vrai, tout à l'heure Kamui nous a confié l'avoir croisé une fois à ce moment »_

Je n'avais même pas besoin de cette confirmation.

_« Et Ashura Seles son entraineur est un métis suédois-japonais »_

Gros plan sur une sorte de glaçon aux longs cheveux noirs.

_« Ce n'est pas seulement son entraineur, c'est aussi son tuteur depuis que Fye a perdu sa famille »_

Je me sens soulagé : s'il a trouvé la motivation d'arriver jusque là c'est qu'il a réussit à surmonter son désespoir.

Il se concentre … les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il a l'air d'un ange qui va déployer ses ailes…

Et il s'élance tandis que le thème musical déroule lentement son introduction instrumentale, en décrivant des arabesques. Puis en un éclair au moment où éclatent les chœurs sur une mélodie rock, il réalise une série de figures incroyables… suivies d'une combinaison de triples sauts !

_« On dit de lui qu'il a des ailes à ses patins et qu'il est aussi léger qu'une plume ! »_

_« La glace est vraiment son élément… il semble être un elfe sorti d'une légende scandinave »_

_« Quelle souplesse et quel jeu d'interprétation : regardez ses mains »_

Ses mains, blanches et fines, à la façon dont il les bouge pendant sa chorégraphie : on dirait des colombes qui vont prendre leur envol…

Maintenant une jambe levée vers le ciel, rivalisant d'élégance avec une grue japonaise, il se met à tourner sur lui-même comme une toupie…

Mon cœur bat la chamade… j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser.

Et il repart pour un nouvel enchainement de sauts…

_« Une combinaison quadruple, triple, double ! Fantastique, en plus les sauts réalisés dans la seconde partie du programme ont une note majorée ! »_

_« Quel show incroyable ! On frise la perfection absolue ! »_

Ça y est, il a terminé, mon cœur n'allait pas tenir le coup ! Il salut longuement le public qui l'ovationne totalement conquis, puis rejoint le glaçon aux cheveux longs qui le prend dans ses bras… Enlève tes pattes de mon Fye !

Mais ce n'est pas mon Fye…

Et même si la présence de Kamui lui a peut être rappelé une certaine nuit passée dans un dortoir japonais, il ne peut pas y accorder la même importance que moi pendant tout ce temps.

Et de toute façon, comme moi il y a encore quelques instants, il ignore toujours mon nom et mon apparence !

Ça y est les résultats s'affichent : il bat Kamui en obtenant une note parfaite !

Les présentateurs hurlent, hystériques :

_« Fye D. Flowright offre la médaille d'or à la Suède ! »_

_« Kamui devra se contenter de la médaille d'argent et Eagle Visio, le patineur américain s'empare de la troisième place »_

Il fait un tour d'honneur avec le drapeau suédois dont les couleurs lui vont à ravir… mais quelque chose me frappe d'emblée : pourquoi son sourire bien qu'en apparence éclatant, est-il faux ?

Est-ce que cela veut dire que ses blessures ne se sont pas atténuées ? Je suis inquiet.

Pendant la préparation du podium, un des présentateurs revient sur son parcours :

_« Il doit son surnom d'Ange de glace à son très grand sérieux… il se consacre corps et âme au patinage et cette médaille était son objectif : il l'a totalement méritée ! Nous venons d'assister à la naissance d'un grand champion, qui a une carrière très prometteuse devant lui »_

Et l'autre termine en plaisantant à moitié :

_« Mais il semble qu'il soit un cœur à prendre… Mesdemoiselles, vous avez toutes vos chances… »_

Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir de ce que je viens d'entendre. Maintenant que je connais son nom et son visage : il est plus inaccessible que jamais ! Il est devenu une star bien au-delà du milieu du patinage, les médias et les publicitaires vont se l'arracher… et en ce moment il y a des millions de téléspectateurs qui doivent baver devant lui…

Mais ce qui me tourmente le plus c'est ce sourire faux… Je peux lire à travers son masque : il n'est pas heureux, juste soulagé… Alors si cette médaille ne représente rien pour lui, d'où a-t-il tiré la force de faire une prestation aussi remarquable ?

La cérémonie est classique : congratulations, remise de médailles et hymnes nationaux… Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Kamui et Eagle, il les invite à le rejoindre sur la première marche du podium : c'est un geste très fair-play que j'ai toujours apprécié… mais ce n'est pas la peine de le coller d'aussi près vous deux !

Preuve de l'importance qu'il vient d'acquérir, la chaine décide de diffuser ses premières impressions avant même celles de Kamui.

Il remercie son pays, ceux qui l'ont soutenu et bien sûr Ashura, sans qui il ne serait pas ici.

_« Y a-t-il une personne en particulier à qui vous voudriez dédicacer cette victoire ? »_

_« Oui à mon frère Yui… » _

À son air grave et ses yeux levés vers le ciel, tout le monde aura comprit que son frère n'est plus de ce monde.

Puis il sourit, son premier vrai sourire… un sourire adorable d'enfant innocent…

_« Mais je voudrais aussi dédier cette médaille à Kuro-chan »_

I am dead !

Je viens d'être foudroyé sur place !

Alors… il ne m'a pas oublié…

J'ai presque peur de comprendre… sa motivation à remporter le titre olympique… c'était pour avoir l'occasion… de me lancer un appel !

oOoOo

J'ai un grave problème maintenant : comment lui répondre ?

C'est le moment ou jamais : il m'a tendu la main, je dois la saisir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

La balle est dans mon camp. Bien sûr je me suis précipité sur son site officiel, mais il était inaccessible à cause d'un trop grand nombre de connections.

Et même si je parviens à lui envoyer un message, il sera noyé parmi des milliers d'autres…

oOoOo

Le lendemain à la patinoire, les enfants s'étonnent de ma tête de déterré, conséquence d'une nuit blanche, passée à me creuser les méninges. Je me rends compte qu'ils ne parlent que de Fye.

Car son plan pour m'atteindre est un succès total, si son titre de champion d'Europe n'avait eu aucune répercussion au Japon, maintenant il est partout ! Même si je n'avais pas regardé sa performance cette nuit, à moins que j'eusse décidé de faire une retraite dans un monastère zen, impossible de le manquer. Les chaines de télé rediffusent sa prestation en boucle et son portrait est dans tous les journaux. Finalement loin de lui en vouloir d'avoir gagné la médaille d'or au dépend de Kamui, les médias japonais se délectent au contraire de ses liens avec le pays du soleil levant.

Et « Kuro » étant un nom japonais très courant pour les animaux de compagnie : tout le monde est persuadé que ce fameux _« Kuro-chan »_ est un chat ou un chien. Cela vaut mieux, si l'on devait apprendre qu'il s'agit en fait d'un garçon avec qui il a passé une nuit, sa réputation en prendrait un coup.

C'est pour cette raison (et pas seulement) que la solution de me pointer à sa prochaine compétition avec une pancarte _**« Je suis Kuro-chan ! »**_ est à oublier.

Avant de partir, Shaolan et Sakura me conseillent _« Il faut bien vous reposer sensei »_. Ils sont vraiment trop mignons ces deux là, surtout quand ils patinent en couple. Leur meilleure amie c'est Tomoyo, ma cousine, qui adore les costumes portés par les patineurs artistiques. Elle veut que Sakura en devienne une, juste pour pouvoir lui créer des tenues.

Je me rends dans mon bureau et allume la radio, je sursaute en comprenant qu'ils diffusent une interview de Fye.

À la question _« Vous allez être sollicité par de nombreux publicitaires et sponsors, quels sont vos projets ? » _Il répond qu'il désire surtout mettre sa notoriété au profit de causes humanitaires. Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui…

_« Parlons de vos projets immédiats »_

_« Je vais prendre des vacances bien méritées au Japon, je veux revoir l'endroit où j'ai passé une partie de mon adolescence » _

Je bondis en entendant ça ! Me voici immensément soulagé : il a pensé à tout et me facilite les choses en revenant sur les « lieux du crime ».

Son staff lui a réservé un séjour dans un onsen de luxe, appelé « le rêve du papillon », dont la propriétaire se vante que quiconque y viendra, verra son vœu le plus cher s'exaucer ! Je vais forcer le destin…

J'attrape mon téléphone :

« Allo Yuko-san, j'accepte votre proposition »

J'avais refusé de nombreuses fois une offre d'emploi dans cet établissement. La patronne connaissant mon sérieux, mon intérêt pour les traditions que trop de jeunes délaissent et trouvant en plus que je présentais très bien, m'avait demandé de venir y travailler à mi-temps. Le salaire était intéressant mais qui voudrait d'une sorcière tyrannique et excentrique comme chef.

« D'où vient ce revirement soudain ? C'est louche » déclare t'elle d'une voix soupçonneuse.

_Gloup…_

« Peu importe… j'ai confiance en toi et j'ai justement besoin de personnel »

_Sauvé !_

oOoOo

Le jour J est arrivé.

Yuko, portant son plus beau kimono, nous donne les dernières recommandations… je suis à la fois nerveux et impatient…

Une voiture s'arrête enfin et les journalistes qui campent depuis un moment devant l'entrée se précipitent. Je les écarte puis ouvrant la portière, je tends la main au passager qui semble un peu étourdi par tout ce remue-ménage. Il la saisit et je le sens sursauter… il lève alors sur moi son regard d'azur qui s'écarquille de stupéfaction… il a compris que c'était moi… son Kuro-chan !

Et je me sens soulagé qu'il n'ait pas l'air désappointé quand il découvre mon visage…

J'ai envie de l'attraper, de le serrer dans mes bras, de lui rouler un patin… mais avec tout ce monde autour de nous c'est impossible ! Je le regarde intensément pour lui faire comprendre que moi aussi depuis tout ce temps je ne pense qu'à lui.

Puis je fais mon petit sourire en coin (celui qui veut dire que je suis vraiment content) et il me répond de la même façon en rougissant.

Je ne me prive pas d'entourer ses épaules d'un bras protecteur en l'escortant à l'intérieur. Il a beau avoir grandi, je le dépasse toujours d'une tête.

Le comité d'accueil nous interdit encore tout rapprochement. Je vois bien combien il est troublé et n'écoute que d'une oreille quand Yuko lui souhaite la bienvenue avant de s'incliner devant lui. Il répond de la même façon et puisque je suis le larbin, j'en profite pour l'aider à se débarrasser de son manteau. Il est vêtu sobrement d'un pantalon gris et d'un pull col roulé noir… je remarque qu'il tremble légèrement quand je l'effleure, pour nous deux c'est un rêve qui est en train de se réaliser…

Yuko, qui par chance a l'air de s'être aperçue de rien, lui offre un splendide bouquet de lis blanc… Kami-sama, la vision de son visage encadré de ces fleurs qui semblent vraiment être faites pour lui, est sublime…

Yuko lui a préparé sa plus belle suite qui comprend un bassin privé. Et moi qui dois monter la garde devant sa porte : je suis surexcité comme un gamin à qui on demande de patienter avant d'ouvrir ses cadeaux de noël. Surtout ne pas penser qu'en ce moment il doit être nu derrière ce mur, surtout pas…

oOoOo

Arrive l'heure du diner, le cuisinier, Watanuki, s'est surpassé pour lui préparer un succulent festin. Avec Domeki, un autre employé, j'apporte les plateaux à l'intérieur de la chambre. Et c'est un miracle si à la vue de sa nuque pâle émergeant d'un yukata blanc, je n'ai pas tout flanqué par terre !

Après le repas Yuko veut ouvrir une bouteille de saké en son honneur, mais il décline l'invitation en prétextant être fatigué. La sorcière me demande donc d'installer son futon et je n'ai jamais été aussi motivé de toute ma vie à exécuter un ordre.

Une fois qu'ils ont tous disparus au bout du couloir, je gratte à sa porte comme un chien qui demande la permission d'entrer… une seconde plus tard on est l'un dans les bras de l'autre : enfin !

On se retrouve muet d'émotion… je plante mes yeux rouges dans les siens… et comme à tâtons on se met à se caresser mutuellement le visage… pour être sûr que tout est bien réel.

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues et moi qui ne pleure jamais, j'ai les yeux humides.

Il parvient à articuler :

« Kurogane… Je m'étais préparé à ce que mon appel reste lettre morte… mais tu travaillais ici ? »

« Je me suis fait embaucher pour l'occasion… Fye, merci de ne m'avoir pas oublié »

Et je l'embrasse longuement…

Je butine lentement son visage, boit ses larmes comme un nectar précieux… je me grise de son odeur mêlée aux effluves de son shampoing… et je m'empare encore une fois de sa bouche...

Puis sentant ses jambes le lâcher, je le porte dans le futon. Tendrement enlacés, nous reprenons nos confidences là où on les avait arrêtées autrefois :

« La première partie de ma vie s'est déroulée en Suède. Yui et moi avions appris à patiner ensemble… on adorait jouer à être le reflet l'un de l'autre en réalisant des chorégraphies parfaitement symétriques et synchronisées. Un jour le responsable de notre club de patinage artistique est venu parler à nos parents _« Ils ont un style étonnant… malheureusement aucune compétition officielle ne prend les duos masculins… ça ne sert à rien qu'ils continuent à s'entrainer de cette façon. Quel dommage qu'ils ne soient pas un garçon et une fille pour pouvoir patiner en couple ! Mais j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne puissent pas faire tous les deux une carrière solo… vous comprenez ils sont identiques et patinent de la même façon : cela prêterait trop à confusion pour le public et les juges. Sans compter le fait qu'ils devraient se considérer comme des « concurrents » et ça je crois bien qu'ils en sont incapables. Je vous demande d'y réfléchir… L'un d'eux va sans doute devoir s'effacer ». _Alors Yui a dit que ce serait moi qui devait continuer car j'étais le plus doué… j'ai eu beau protester, il n'a pas voulu en démordre _« C'est à toi de le faire, ne t'inquiète pas je serais toujours là pour te regarder et te soutenir ! » _j'avais tellement peur qu'il se sacrifie pour moi mais il a ajouté _« Les compétitions ne m'intéressent pas, la seule chose que j'aime c'est patiner avec toi et ça, ça ne changera pas ! » _Mais il y a eu cet accident… j'ai perdu mes parents et la moitié de moi-même… Ashura, un ami de ma famille appartenant au milieu du patinage m'a adopté et emmené avec lui au Japon. Il espérait qu'un changement radical d'environnement m'aiderait à tourner la page. Et lors de ce fameux week-end, quand j'ai vu ces jumeaux âgés d'une quinzaine d'années, j'ai compris qu'ils avaient le même problème que moi et Yui par le passé… puis je t'ai rencontré… Ce matin là quand Ashura a débarqué précipitamment pour me récupérer, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'on allait quitter le Japon peu après, sans que j'aie le temps de te revoir ou de te laisser un message. Il venait d'être engagé par la fédération suédoise de patinage pour remplacer quelqu'un en urgence. J'étais désespéré à l'idée que cette séparation risquait d'être définitive… Tu étais à l'autre bout du monde, je ne connaissais ni ton nom ni celui de ton club, même pas ton visage : je n'avais aucun moyen de te contacter ! Mais je ne t'ai jamais oublié, plus le temps passait plus je me rendais compte qu'aucune personne autour de moi ne pourrait te remplacer… j'étais tombé aveuglément amoureux de toi cette nuit là. Alors j'ai décidé que je ferais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir afin d'avoir l'occasion de te le faire savoir… même si de ton coté ça risquait de ne pas être réciproque. Pour se faire il me fallait remporter le titre olympique. Du jour au lendemain, Ashura m'a trouvé transfiguré pendant les entrainements. J'avais trouvé la flamme qui me manquait pour avancer : mon amour pour toi ! »

Je suis devenu écarlate, qui ne le serait pas après une telle déclaration !

Et il demande avec un sourire malicieux :

« Maintenant je veux entendre l'histoire de Kuro-pon » Quoi il a d'autres surnoms en réserve !

« J'ai toujours été doué pour le sport et j'étais le meilleur espoir de mon club de hockey. Je voulais sans cesse devenir plus fort, me mesurer à d'autres adversaires : c'était mon seul but dans la vie ! Puis je t'ai rencontré et j'ai compris que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi. Peu après j'ai été repéré pour être sélectionné dans l'équipe nationale junior de hockey, pour cela il me fallait partir pour Tokyo. Mais ma mère est tombée malade. J'ai réalisé la futilité de mes rêves de gloire et décidé de rester à ses cotés. J'espérais secrètement aussi que si jamais tu revenais, il valait mieux que je reste au même endroit. Finalement j'ai délaissé le hockey au profit de l'Aïkido qui est un art martial sans compétitions et je suis devenu éducateur sportif. Pour moi aider un enfant à prendre conscience de ses capacités et à avoir confiance en lui, grâce à la pratique d'une activité physique, c'était bien plus important que de remporter des matchs ! »

Fye a décidé de courir après les titres pour me retrouver, j'y ai renoncé pour la même raison.

Deux parcours opposés pour un but commun !

Ce serait facile de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'aussi beau que lui, qui se retrouve en plus auréolé de gloire : mais ce n'est pas mon cas et il le sait ! Moi aussi je suis rassuré qu'il n'ait pas craqué pour moi à cause de mon physique. Aucun de nous deux ne se sera fait aveugler par les apparences.

« Je ne pensais pas que Kuro-chan était si sexy » déclare t il en commençant à ouvrir ma veste traditionnelle. Ne voulant pas être en reste je tire sur la ceinture de son yukata… et hop mon cadeau est déballé !

Kami-sama !

Juste pour moi Fye tu vas perdre ta réputation d'Ange de glace… car je vais te faire gémir, supplier, crier…

Je veux l'entendre m'appeler par tous les surnoms qu'il a inventés et par mon nom complet…

oOoOo

Encore groggy de plaisir, nous sommes dans le bassin, blotti l'un contre l'autre, sa tête posée sur mon épaule. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire part d'une inquiétude :

« Fye, tu as conscience que si la nature de notre relation est découverte, ta carrière risque d'en pâtir ? »

« Oui, mais cela ne m'effraie pas. Je ne suis pas intéressé par la gloire ou par l'argent… la seule chose que je ne veux pas perdre c'est toi. J'aime patiner et si tu dois rester mon seul public, cela me suffira ! »

Puis il ajoute :

« Mais je suis un garçon… cela risque de choquer tes parents… je ne peux pas non plus te donner une famille… »

« Je sais mais je ne veux personne d'autre que toi »

Après toutes ses mises au point, nos corps s'éveillent à nouveau au désir…

oOoOo

Quand je quitte la chambre au petit matin, une surprise m'attend.

« Comment ça je suis viré ? »

« Tu abandonnes ton poste pour faire bien plus que briser la glace avec un client et tu me demande pourquoi ! » s'écrie Yuko excédée.

De toute façon j'avais l'intention de démissionner. Mais Fye intervient et lui résume notre histoire : revirement immédiat de la sorcière qui envoie Watanuki chercher la meilleure bouteille de saké de sa réserve pour fêter ça. Celle là vraiment…

La suite : Fye a décidé de s'installer au Japon. Il aura besoin de rentrer en Suède de temps en temps, mais j'ai hâte qu'il me fasse découvrir ce pays. On a pleins de projets ensemble…

Pour le moment, il veut faire une petite visite à la patinoire où je travaille : je connais des gamins qui vont être aux anges !

**Fin**

Merci de votre lecture ! L'idée de cet OS m'est venue en regardant le patinage artistique des JO de Vancouver… **Déclic **Fye et le patinage artistique : il y a matière à fanfic !

Reviews please !

Si vous ne l'avez pas déjà vu voici le lien (enlever les espaces) vers le fanart illustrant le premier chapitre « missing » :

http:/ senseiyuko. deviantart. com/#/d2jtj4i

**Notes :**

1 : clin d'œil à un vieux sketch des Inconnus sur les commentateurs sportifs.

2 : quelque chose de ce genre : voir la couverture du chap 89 (tome 12).

**AN : **Un grand merci pour toutes les reviews sur « Kuro Okami », c'était la première fois que j'en recevais autant et j'étais très heureuse : merci donc à Mangas-x, harunoyume, Hinaya-chan, Mademoiselle-35, tatsuji. Et aussi à celles à qui je n'ai pu répondre : someonee, Vicky, ayu, Madoka (désolée, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir suivre ton conseil), imaqey !


	4. Blue obsession 1

**Blue obsession (1****ère**** partie)**

**AN : **Un grand merci à Cycy, Lyra, someonee, Hinaya-chan, opipourpre et Gaby pour les reviews sur « Blind love », ainsi qu'à toutes celles qui suivent cette série !

Voici un nouvel OS, mais vu sa longueur je l'ai divisé en deux. Cela fait presque 10 mois que j'ai imaginé cette histoire étrange. Profitant qu'un séjour dans un coin de campagne idyllique (avec un peu de pluie et des hortensias bleus) était le cadre idéal pour l'inspiration, j'ai enfin décidé de l'écrire.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages principaux appartiennent à CLAMP ! Fic inspirée par l'ambiance de plusieurs chapitres de xxxholic.

**Genre : **Romance, drama, mystère, surnaturel, policier.

**Warnings : **histoire** très** bizarre.

**Résumé : **UA, une étrange rencontre parmi les hortensias, dans le jardin d'une maison abandonnée…

_**Hortensias rouges…**_

Tokyo. Un quartier branché.

Parmi la foule de noctambules qui envahissait les rues, les restaurants, les bars, les karaokés, les salles de jeux… un jeune homme blond se frayait un chemin. Il n'avait absolument pas l'air d'être un touriste venu se perdre dans le monde étrange que devient Tokyo la nuit. Il ne regardait ni les lumières multicolores et changeantes qui l'entouraient, donnant la sensation d'être happé dans un kaléidoscope, ni tous ceux qui le fixaient étonnés. Car il attirait sur lui tous les regards par son physique digne d'un être céleste.

Les filles écarquillaient les yeux, incrédules devant cette apparition : ce garçon d'une telle beauté qu'il paraissait être l'incarnation d'un héros de manga ! Mais elles comprenaient à son regard, qu'il n'était sûrement pas en quête d'amour, quelque soit sa forme… C'était même une chose qu'il semblait avoir abandonnée depuis très longtemps…

Des femmes esseulées recherchant la compagnie d'un hôte, des hommes avides de plaisir, dans ce monde où tout se vend et s'achète, auraient voulu posséder cet ange ! S'il n'y avait eu cette froide détermination sur son visage qui les empêchait de l'aborder : comme s'il avait quelque chose à faire dont rien ne pourrait l'en détourner.

Les types sur le trottoir qui vociféraient de la publicité pour les bars à hôtesses, arrêtaient un instant leur baratin en le voyant passer… Il continuait son chemin, quittant les grandes avenues, pour des rues moins fréquentées.

Il finit par arriver dans un quartier d'immeubles résidentiels, un endroit très tranquille après la cohue. Il croisa une femme qui rentrait chez elle, tenant sa fille par la main. L'enfant pointa son doigt vers lui en s'écriant émerveillée :

« Un prince charmant ! »

La mère, avec la réserve propre aux japonais, fut gênée de l'éclat soudain de sa fille mais le blond leur adressa un léger sourire en poursuivant sa route. Toutefois un peu plus loin, il ne put retenir un soupir triste _Je suis bien un prince… mais sûrement pas sorti d'un conte de fée…_

Il parvint enfin vers ce qui paraissait être sa destination : un parc, désert à cette heure. S'il s'était renseigné, il aurait appris que cet endroit avait une très mauvaise réputation la nuit venue, servant de lieu de rencontre aux yakusas. Mais il y pénétra sans hésitation et s'arrêta en son centre devant un énorme buisson d'hortensia. La lumière des réverbères laissait deviner la couleur de ses fleurs : un violet qui tirait sur le rouge…

Il se mit à trembler d'horreur…

**C'était là…**

Il était venu ici dans l'espoir de trouver un indice mais…

**C'était là…**

Toutes les fibres de son être le ressentaient…

**C'était là…** **que tout était arrivé !**

Un sanglot silencieux s'étrangla dans sa gorge nouée et ses yeux brouillés de larmes fixaient ces fleurs, semblant porter en elles le souvenir du sang versé…

Soudain il sentit derrière lui des présences menaçantes et serra les poings, sa mission n'était pas finie…

Deux yakusas s'approchaient, comme des loups d'un agneau dont ils pensent qu'ils ne feront qu'une bouchée…

Mais le jeune homme se retourna brusquement, le tranchant de sa main droite s'abatant violement dans le cou du voyou le plus proche qui s'écroula. Le deuxième n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qui lui arrivait, qu'un coup de pied lancé au visage l'envoyait aussi à terre.

Déjà un autre groupe débarquait en l'apostrophant :

« T'es qui toi ? Quelqu'un du milieu ? »

Ce type n'était pas normal et sa présence sur leur territoire ne pouvait être un hasard !

Le blond se mit en position défensive, la détermination implacable dans ses yeux bleus glacés lui donnant l'air d'un ange vengeur. À leur accent il devinait qu'ils appartenaient à la mafia chinoise, exactement ce qu'il recherchait, alors il voulait en isoler un pour l'interroger.

Il para avec adresse les attaques de kung-fu de ses adversaires. Mais soudain un objet lancé par l'un d'eux, resté à l'écart du combat, heurta sa tête avec violence ! Il s'écroula à terre au pied des d'hortensias en luttant contre les ténèbres qui l'envahissaient…

_NON ! Il y a quelque chose… que je dois absolument faire…_

_**Hortensias bleus…**_

On était au début du mois de juin, en pleine saison des pluies. Il pleuvait donc, pas très fort, mais à un rythme continu. Ce n'était pas une pluie triste, elle portait la promesse des fleurs et des fruits de l'été.

Kurogane l'appréciait car elle avait vidé les rues, tandis qu'il marchait, la capuche de son blouson noir, rabattue sur la tête. Il vivait dans un quartier de la périphérie de Tokyo réputé très tranquille.

Il avait 17 ans et venait de se faire expulser une semaine de son lycée suite à une bagarre. Pourtant malgré son air dur, ses cheveux noirs hérissés en pics, sa grande taille et sa musculature d'acier, il n'était pas un délinquant se plaisant à terroriser ses camarades.

Ses résultats scolaires étaient bons et il avait fait remporter plusieurs tournois de kendo à son lycée, ce qui le rendait populaire. Mais de nombreuses rumeurs circulaient sur la manière dont il s'était retrouvé orphelin. Il exerçait une sorte de fascination mêlée de craintes.

D'ordinaire il ne prêtait attention ni aux mauvaises langues ni à ceux et celles qui voulaient l'approcher à cause de son charisme. Il détestait autant être l'objet de pitié que d'idolâtrie. Quant à ceux qui parlaient trop fort dans son dos, un regard meurtrier lancé par ses yeux rouges, suffisait à leurs clouer le bec.

Il fréquentait un petit groupe d'amis connaissant son douloureux passé. Et s'il était peu sensible à la discipline, il savait canaliser son tempérament impulsif, notamment grâce à la pratique du kendo.

Mais cette fois il avait été pris à partie par deux frangins connus pour leur propension à chercher la bagarre. Exaspéré par son rictus froid et moqueur, il avait affronté l'ainé dans l'enceinte même du lycée.

Il regrettait l'intervention du proviseur qui les avait arrêtés, car si Seïshiro était horripilant, c'était aussi un adversaire à sa hauteur.

_Fais chier, il aurait pu au moins nous laisser terminer le combat._

La sanction était tombée : une semaine d'expulsion pour tous les deux !

Kurogane n'avait pas protesté, ni même essayé de se défendre. Il ne se cherchait pas d'excuses, la raison pour laquelle il avait craqué : c'était que ce type avait raillé devant lui la façon dont sa mère avait perdu la vie.

oOoOo

Il y avait maintenant 8 ans, ses parents étaient morts l'un après l'autre dans des circonstances restées mystérieuses. Depuis, il avait été adopté par sa tante maternelle, Mme Daidoji. Elle et son mari qui avaient déjà deux filles, étaient content de cette présence masculine et Kurogane s'était toujours efforcé de leurs causer le moins de soucis possible.

Les époux Daidoji travaillaient en Australie pour quelques mois, alors Amaterasu, âgée de 20 ans, se retrouvait responsable de lui et de sa sœur. Kurogane était certain qu'elle et Tomoyo, la benjamine de 14 ans, allaient lui faire la leçon, mais qu'au fond elles le comprendraient. Seulement il s'en voulait lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose les décevant.

Pour le moment il avait du temps devant lui et l'envie d'être seul. En arrivant dans le quartier résidentiel où il vivait avec la famille Daidoji, il bifurqua soudain vers le coin où se trouvaient les propriétés les plus anciennes. Il s'engagea dans un étroit passage entre deux murs, puis avec l'agilité d'un ninja, ses habits noirs et sa capuche renforçant la ressemblance, sauta dans le jardin d'une villa à l'abandon.

Il connaissait depuis longtemps cet endroit qui était devenu son refuge secret, mais il ignorait tout des raisons qui avaient poussé ses propriétaires à le délaisser. Personne autour ne se souvenaient de leur nom, certains murmuraient que cet abandon venait peut être d'un drame familial…

En tout cas, Kurogane n'avait pas à s'inquiéter d'être dérangé par des gamins à la recherche d'un terrain de jeu car des rumeurs prétendaient que ces lieux étaient hantés ! Apparemment un groupe de jeunes ayant tenté d'y pénétrer en était ressorti avec une frousse bleue. Lui n'était absolument pas du genre à avoir peur facilement, pourtant il était très sensible aux impressions qui peuvent se dégager d'un endroit. Or il n'y avait jamais ressenti la moindre hostilité. Au contraire ce jardin où la nature reprenait ses droits était pour lui un havre de paix.

_**« Le rêve bleu »**_ indiquait une plaque de céramique à coté du portail, un nom parfait pour décrire le charme mystérieux de cette demeure et son jardin. La villa à un étage de style occidental, était ternie par le temps, avec des persiennes à la peinture bleue claire écaillée, closes comme les paupières d'un dormeur. Sur la façade de devant se trouvait un porche entouré de deux colonnes et au dessus un vitrail aux tons outre-mer. Ses motifs imitaient ceux des plumes de paons. Kurogane n'avait jamais essayé d'y pénétrer mais il imaginait que l'entrée délabrée baignée d'une lumière bleutée devait être un spectacle étonnant. Le flan droit de la maison qui donnait sur le jardin, était occupé sur toute sa longueur par une terrasse avec des portes-fenêtres.

Mais c'était ce jardin redevenu sauvage qui retenait l'attention de Kurogane. Un énorme massif d'hortensias en avait envahi presque la moitié, engloutissant les allées menant à un kiosque à colonnettes. En cette saison ses boules de fleurs bleues étaient toutes épanouies et le kiosque blanc ressemblait alors à un îlot perdu au milieu d'un océan.

Un cèdre et quelques pins qui ombrageaient le jardin, acidifiaient la terre de leurs aiguilles et donnaient aux hortensias leur couleur si bleue, qui n'est pas naturelle.

Enfin dans un coin derrière les hortensias, on distinguait les restes d'une serre enchevêtrée de lierre. Ses vitres brisées n'arrêtaient plus la pluie ni le vent et le sol était couvert d'un tapis de pervenches bleues pâles. Elle contenait une série de pots vides et perchée sur un piédestal, une statuette d'ange, dont l'aile droite cassée gisait non loin. Il se penchait avec l'attitude de quelqu'un qui essuie ses larmes… Kurogane ressentait toujours une tristesse incommensurable face à cet endroit. Les coroles des pervenches le regardaient comme des centaines d'yeux mélancoliques et l'ange semblait pleurer ses ailes perdues…

Alors il éprouvait un respect mêlé d'amertume devant cette cage de lierre, ce mausolée en verre aux allures de sanctuaire interdit.

oOoOo

Il se fraya un passage jusqu'au kiosque. Là, protégé de la pluie et aussi tranquille qu'un naufragé sur une île déserte, il s'émerveilla devant les vagues bleues et vertes qui l'entouraient.

Les fleurs offraient une incroyable palette de nuances. Le regard s'y noyait pour tenter de les découvrir : toutes les teintes du ciel mais aussi aigue-marine, turquoise et peut être même un peu de violet et d'indigo… L'humidité et le vert des feuilles avivaient encore leur éclat : elles étaient si bleues qu'elles donnaient envie de les boire.

Il se laissa bercer par le chant mouillé de la pluie…

Ces gouttes étaient les larmes qu'il ne pouvait verser.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'arrivait plus à pleurer…

_Un douloureux héritage_

Jusqu'à ses 8 ans, il avait eu une enfance idyllique entre sa mère, très belle femme douce et aimante à la longue chevelure brune, et son père, inspecteur de police : quelqu'un qu'il admirait plus que tout et à qui il ressemblait beaucoup.

Mais sa mère était tombée gravement malade. A l'époque, il n'avait pas compris que c'était un mal incurable.

Un an plus tard, ayant appris qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps à vivre, Mme Suwa avait quitté l'hôpital pour finir ses jours auprès des siens. Elle avait d'abord décidé de passer quelques jours en tête à tête avec sa sœur afin d'organiser avec elle la prise en charge de son fils après son départ. Pendant ce temps leurs époux emmenaient les enfants au bord de la mer pour leur changer les idées et commencer à les préparer au drame inévitable.

A l'époque les Daidoji habitaient un bel appartement en ville mais situé non loin d'un parc qu'il fallait éviter la nuit…

Personne n'avait jamais compris pourquoi cette nuit là Mme Suwa avait quitté l'appartement en cachette de sa sœur. Quand celle-ci avait constaté sa disparition au petit matin elle avait immédiatement prévenu les secours, mais c'était déjà trop tard… Mme Suwa avait été retrouvée peu après : assassinée dans le fameux parc !

Toujours vêtue de sa longue robe de chambre blanche qui ressemblait à un kimono, elle ne présentait aucunes traces de violence à part le coup de couteau dans le dos qui lui avait été fatal…

Au fait inexplicable qu'elle soit sortie pour se rendre dans ce parc en pleine nuit, s'ajoutait quelque chose d'encore plus étrange : son visage portait un sourire doux et apaisé et ses bras semblaient étreindre un être invisible !

Après cette mort aux raisons incompréhensibles, Mr Suwa s'était investi à fond dans son travail. Ses collègues le soupçonnaient de vouloir retrouver le meurtrier de son épouse en explorant la piste de la mafia chinoise, connue pour avoir ses habitudes dans le parc du crime. En particulier le gang des « chauves-souris rouges » dont le chef était un certain Fei Wan.

Un mois plus tard, la police menait un raid dans leur quartier général lors duquel Fei Wan avait été blessé. Mr Suwa était resté pour le surveiller en attendant une assistance médicale, pendant que ses collègues sécurisaient la zone. Quand les autres membres de la brigade d'intervention et l'équipe médicale le rejoignirent, ils furent abasourdis de constater à la fois la mort de Fei Wan et la disparition de l'inspecteur Suwa !

Peu après Mr Suwa faisait éruption dans la demeure d'Ashura-O, un riche homme d'affaire, pour l'abattre, tout comme Kyle Rondart, un médecin de Hong Kong présent à ce moment. Sa cavale meurtrière s'était stoppée là car il avait attendu sur place ses collègues venus l'arrêter et il n'avait opposé aucune résistance.

Si ses collègues pouvaient encore comprendre le meurtre de Fei Wan, qui avait de fortes chances d'être impliqué dans l'assassinat de son épouse, ceux d'Ashura-O et de Kyle Rondart semblaient gratuits. Et d'autant plus odieux qu'ils avaient été commis par Mr Suwa alors qu'il était en service. Aucuns soupçons ne pesaient sur Ashura-O et Kyle Rondart, hommes fortunés et respectables. Et peu avant leur mort, la presse avait rapporté qu'ils voulaient créer ensemble un institut recueillant des orphelins à travers le monde. Mr Suwa lui-même n'avait donné aucunes explications sur son geste et avait été placé en détention dans l'attente de son procès.

Des histoires en tous genres s'étaient mises à circuler : Mme Suwa aurait été tuée par son amant alors qu'elle tentait de fuir avec lui… Mr Suwa était lié à la mafia et les crimes d'Ashura-O et Kyle Rondart lui avaient été commandés par Fei Wan comme dernière volonté…

Et d'autres encore plus farfelues qui alimentaient ce qui devenait une légende urbaine : Mme Suwa avait été subjuguée par un vampire… les hortensias au pied desquels elle était morte fleurissaient maintenant avec une étrange couleur de sang…

Finalement, presque 3 mois plus tard, Mr Suwa avait été retrouvé pendu dans sa cellule et aucuns des mystères les entourant n'avaient pu être élucidés…

Kurogane, qui n'avait que 9 ans, avait été effondré par ses deux disparitions totalement incompréhensibles. Comme tous les enfants, il avait cru que ses parents seraient avec lui pour toujours, que son père était indestructible…

Heureusement la famille Daidoji l'avait entouré du mieux possible. Les deux filles étaient comme des sœurs pour lui et il s'était particulièrement attaché à la cadette qui faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour le dérider. De plus les époux Daidoji défendaient en toutes circonstances la mémoire de ses parents.

Le jour de ses 14 ans estimant qu'il était assez grand, sa tante lui remit la dernière lettre que son père avait écrite pour lui dans sa cellule :

_« Mon cher fils, je suis désolé d'avoir souillé le nom des Suwa et de t'obliger à vivre avec ce fardeau. Surtout dans un pays où l'honneur est si important. _

_Je ne suis pas partisan de faire sa propre justice, nous ne sommes plus au temps des samouraïs, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Les brides de confessions orales obtenues en interrogeant brutalement Fei Wan blessé, n'ont pas de valeur de preuves. Je ne dispose non plus d'aucuns éléments concrets contre Ashura-O et Kyle Rondart. Plutôt que de perdre du temps à en rassembler, j'ai choisi de mettre fin de manière radicale à leurs méfaits et j'ai eu l'impression ainsi de servir la mémoire de ta mère !_

_Je ne supporte plus cet emprisonnement dans l'attente d'un procès qui va me trainer dans la boue et sans doute me condamner à mort… je suis désolé de ne pouvoir rester vivant pour toi, mais je vais aller la rejoindre maintenant… Adieu mon cher fils, pardonne moi…_

_Je t'aime de tout mon cœur »_

Cette lettre fut pour lui la preuve que son père savait ce qu'il faisait, il était toujours son héros !

Par ailleurs il était toujours resté proche d'un couple d'amis de ses parents : Clow Read, l'ancien coéquipier de son père et son épouse Yuko. Cette dernière qui travaillait dans la police en tant que psychologue, s'était toujours entendue à merveille avec sa mère. Et lui-même appréciait beaucoup leurs fils : Watanuki avait son âge et Shaolan, un camarade de classe de Tomoyo et Sakura, pratiquait comme lui le kendo. Watanuki et Shaolan malgré leurs 3 ans d'écart partageaient la même date de naissance, le 1er avril, ce qui faisait d'eux des jumeaux astrologiques.

Clow Read était aussi calme et serein que son père avait été impulsif, ils avaient formé une fine équipe dans le temps. Depuis le début même de la maladie de sa mère, lui et Yuko avaient toujours été présents pour les soutenir et Kurogane savait que s'il n'avait pas été recueilli par les Daidoji, c'étaient eux qui s'en seraient chargés.

Il y avait maintenant un an, il avait demandé à les rencontrer pour une raison bien précise. Ils l'avaient reçu autour d'un délicieux repas préparé par Clow Read avec l'aide de Watanuki, car si Yuko avait pleins de qualités, la cuisine ce n'était pas son fort. Puis il s'était isolé avec les deux adultes pour faire le point sur tous les événements concernant ses parents.

Yuko avait alors commencé :

« Une chose qu'il faut bien avoir à l'esprit c'est que ta mère savait qu'elle était condamnée. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, à sa sortie de l'hôpital, elle était extrêmement lucide et voulait faire face à son destin avec tout le courage possible. Ce n'est certainement pas un coup de folie ou un moment d'égarement suicidaire qui l'ont conduite à sortir ainsi en pleine nuit… j'ignore ses raisons mais je sais que comme moi elle était capable de percevoir des choses dont peu de gens sont conscients… »

Puis Clow Read enchaina :

« Si les charges contre ton père ont été abandonnées à son décès, l'enquête sur le meurtre de ta mère est toujours en cours, même si peu d'éléments ont été trouvés. Elle a été depuis confiée à un autre inspecteur car mes supérieurs craignaient que mes liens d'amitiés avec ton père ne faussent mon jugement et que je cherche à tout prix à démontrer l'implication d'Ashura-O et Kyle Rondart. C'est l'inspecteur Sorata qui a repris le dossier et j'ai entièrement confiance en ses compétences »

Il regarda gravement Kurogane :

« Je vais t'expliquer tout ce que je sais, mais je ne te cache pas qu'il y a des éléments vraiment troublants ! Les policiers qui ont retrouvé son cadavre au pied d'un massif d'hortensias au centre du parc ont été éberlués : _« Elle souriait comme la Joconde »_… Oui elle est bien morte en serrant quelqu'un ou quelque chose dans ses bras et l'analyse de la rigidité des membres le prouve, cela lui a été retiré **après** sa mort ! On a aussi retrouvé d'autres traces de sang que le sien et isolé un ADN masculin. Mais ce n'est ni celui de Fei Wan ou aucun autres membres de son clan qu'on a pu arrêter à l'époque, ni, c'est moi qui l'ai vérifié, celui d'Ashura-O ou de Kyle Rondart… »

Yuko ajouta :

« C'est l'expression de ta mère qui a alimenté les rumeurs d'un amant qui l'aurait poignardé par surprise dans le dos alors qu'elle l'enlaçait… Mais l'ayant connue je sais bien que cette hypothèse ne tient pas la route. De toute façon ce coup n'a pas forcément été porté par la personne, si s'en est une, qu'elle tenait dans ses bras… la seule chose que l'on peut dire c'est que l'auteur de ce coup était un professionnel… Nous savons aussi que c'est impossible que ton père ait été lié à la mafia »

Kurogane leur montra alors la dernière lettre de son père. Clow Read déclara :

« Oui il m'avait laissé un mot aussi. Les deux affaires sont intimement liées, mais nous n'avons aucuns éléments concrets pour les relier, même l'implication de Fei Wan n'a pu être prouvée. Quand j'étais encore en charge du dossier j'ai tenté d'enquêter avec beaucoup de difficultés, sur Ashura-O et Kyle Rondart mais je n'ai rien pu trouver. Le statut d'Ashura-O le rendait presque intouchable, il avait été proche de plusieurs hommes politiques. Et Kyle Rondart n'était pas un citoyen japonais. Il y a de nombreuses zones d'ombre dans la vie de ce dernier, mais le fait qu'il ait résidé à Hong Kong en même temps que Fei Wan y formait son clan, c'est beaucoup trop mince. Il nous manque quelque chose pour pouvoir assembler les pièces du puzzle… »

Kurogane leur raconta :

« Cette nuit du 7 avril 2002 où ma mère est morte, je dormais dans la maison qu'on avait loué au bord de la mer. J'ai fait un rêve dans lequel elle me serrait dans ses bras avec toute son affection… c'était si réel. Le matin je me suis levé tout content car pour moi ce rêve était un bon présage, mais j'ai tout de suite compris qu'un malheur venait d'arriver quand j'ai vu les visages de mon père et de mon oncle… »

Yuko le regarda tristement :

« Kurogane je comprends combien, en plus de la perte de tes parents, il est dur pour toi de vivre avec toutes ses interrogations »

Yuko avait raison : ce qui le dérangeait le plus, ce n'était pas les nombreuses rumeurs à son sujet : c'était de ne pas savoir ce qui c'était réellement passé ! Il voulait comprendre quel événement lui avait pris coup sur coup sa mère et son père. Toutes ces questions qui l'obsédaient, associées aux tourments naturels de l'adolescence… des fois il avait l'impression qu'il allait être submergé…

_**Une étrange rencontre**_

En position de méditation, le dos appuyé sur une des colonnes du kiosque, il se vidait peu à peu de ses pensées, laissant de coté ses soucis… ce n'était pas qu'il niait leur existence, mais il tentait de les voir sous un angle différent. Car si on ne peut pas changer certains événements qui nous arrivent, on a un pouvoir sur la manière dont on peut les vivre et peut être même les surmonter. Son âme ressentait que sa mère avait agit ainsi en apprenant sa mort prochaine… après qu'est ce qui l'avait poussée à faire ce qu'elle avait fait ? Il l'ignorait, mais il passerait sa vie à chercher une réponse s'il le fallait…

Il se souvenait aussi comment il avait trouvé cet endroit, fin juillet, peu après le suicide de son père. Il s'était soudain enfui du domicile des Daidoji car il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser de douleur. Sans savoir comment il était passé devant le portail de cette villa et avait compris qu'elle était inhabitée. Il avait sauté dans le jardin et devant la statue de l'ange, il avait enfin eu la _force _de pleurer… Après des sanglots salvateurs, aussi brutaux qu'un orage d'été, il s'était blotti sous les branches hortensias, qui commençaient à faner. Il s'y sentait bien, protégé un peu comme dans les bras de sa mère perdue et il avait contemplé apaisé, le jardin autour de lui. En grimpant le mur pour sortir, il avait été surpris de trouver Amaterasu qui tenait Tomoyo par la main _« Tsukuyomi savait que tu étais ici » _avait déclaré l'ainée en utilisant le surnom qu'elle donnait parfois à sa petite sœur. _« Ce sera ton endroit secret, Kurogane »_ avait dit l'enfant, avec un doux sourire.

Le jour là c'était la dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré, mais il revenait régulièrement ici, en fonction de ses humeurs. Cet endroit était, sans qu'il n'y ait de lien rationnel, celui où il se sentait le plus proche de ses parents. Et il ne manquait jamais la floraison des hortensias.

Pendant ce temps la pluie se calmait… des rayons de soleil percèrent les nuages comme si la main d'un dieu venait d'ouvrir un éventail de lumière. Le gris fit de la place au bleu et en sifflant un vol d'hirondelles étoila le ciel. Dans la verdure les gouttes se mettaient à briller telles des joyaux éphémères.

Kurogane, revigoré, s'emplit les poumons de l'odeur incomparable de la nature après la pluie.

Une étrange impression le fit sursauter : celle d'être observé ! Il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui ici mais cela semblait venir du premier étage de la villa. L'idée que quelqu'un ou quelque chose pouvait se tenir là, derrière ces persiennes, était en soi effrayante, même en plein jour.

Bizarrement il ne ressentait aucune inquiétude, plutôt l'excitation précédant un événement important. Il ferma les yeux comme il le faisait des fois pendant les entrainements de kendo pour affiner sa perception. Il se concentra… il ressentait bien une présence mais il ne pouvait en définir la nature…

_Maintenant cela semble venir du jardin… derrière la maison, ça se déplace vite, peut être un chat ?_

Il se leva pour en avoir le cœur net, mais en tournant au coin de la villa il ne vit rien. Juste une allée de pierres mangée de mousse, où les escargots avaient tracé d'étranges arabesques de leur bave argentée. De ce coté le jardin se résumait à une étroite plate-bande envahie d'herbes folles, où s'emmêlaient des guirlandes de volubilis. Leurs coroles bleu foncé, frappées d'une étoile violette, étaient flétries par la pluie. Il finit le tour en passant devant le porche puis revint vers les hortensias. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, la sensation était toujours là…

_Un_ _peu plus loin…_

Il s'approcha brusquement d'un buisson pour en écarter les branches, s'éclaboussant au passage… et il se figea, complètement ébahi… en se penchant vers le sol il venait d'y trouver un fragment du ciel : des yeux bleus écarquillés comme ceux d'un chat surpris…

Le monde s'effaça autour de lui tandis qu'il se faisait happer par cet azur…

_L'esprit des hortensias ?_

Mais un esprit japonais aurait-il l'air d'un jeune occidental blond, vêtu d'un jean et d'un T-shirt blanc ?

_C'est quand même pas un ange tombé du ciel ?_

Ce garçon de son âge en face de lui qui le regardait avec stupeur, malgré sa beauté peu commune, devait être réel… Avant qu'il n'arrive à bafouiller quelque chose en anglais, le jeune homme s'exclama en japonais :

« Bonjour, je ne pensais pas rencontrer quelqu'un ici ! »

Kurogane fut soulagé car comme beaucoup de japonais il n'avait pas confiance en son anglais. En plus ce garçon avait l'air de parler très bien le japonais donc la langue ne serait pas une barrière.

_Mais d'où sort-il ?_

« Euh oui moi aussi… je t'ai peut être effrayé ? »

L'inconnu secoua la tête en dénégation :

« Je dormais dans la maison » Il désigna une des fenêtres de l'étage « à mon réveil j'ai été surpris de voir quelqu'un dans le jardin.

_Je n'ai pas halluciné alors… _songea Kurogane, qui demanda aussitôt :

« Dans la maison ? Tu squattes ici ? »

« Oh je ne squatte pas vraiment… » répondit vaguement le blond.

« Ah tu es sans doute de la famille des propriétaires ! »

« Oui, c'est ça » affirma t-il.

Kurogane eut soudain le désagréable sentiment d'être un intrus n'ayant rien à faire ici. Il s'inclina en signe d'excuse :

« Pardon, je m'appelle Kurogane Suwa, j'ai 17 ans. J'avais pris l'habitude de venir dans ce jardin »

« Kurogane Suwa » répéta le blond comme intrigué, puis il tendit la main avec un grand sourire « Enchanté je suis Fye Flowright et j'ai 18 ans »

Kurogane encore décontenancé lui saisit la main, qu'il trouva froide mais douce. Fye lui expliqua enfin la raison de sa présence :

« J'attends quelqu'un ici… mais ça risque de prendre plusieurs jours. Si tu veux revenir pour me tenir compagnie cela ne me dérange pas »

« Hein ? Tu attends quelqu'un ici ? Mais il n'y a ni eau ni électricité dans la maison ! » s'étonna le brun.

« Oh je ne vais pas y passer la nuit, si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes. Je viendrais juste la journée… cette personne doit venir… pour m'emmener avec elle »

Cette réponse l'intriguait encore plus, mais il ne voulait pas avoir l'air indiscret, parce qu'il était le premier à détester les questions et les gens trop curieux. Il se contenta de demander :

« Je peux revenir demain ? »

« Avec plaisir Kuro-chan » s'écria Fye ravi « Bye bye »

« C'est Kurogane » grogna t-il. Le fait de se chamailler lui donnait l'impression d'être plus proche tout d'un coup, bien plus que lorsque Fye lui souriait. Car il avait remarqué que ce n'était pas par gaité. En tout cas c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un d'aussi bizarre. Il avait l'air désinvolte, son physique évoquait à la fois le ciel radieux et les rayons du soleil, mais il sentait en lui une indicible douleur…

Kurogane escalada le mur à contrecœur, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le laisser seul. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas convaincu en disant qu'il ne squattait pas la villa…

_Qui peut il bien attendre et pourquoi ? Et s'il avait fugué ?_

La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, remontait à plus de 3 semaines, alors Fye était arrivé entre temps. Depuis quand? Il l'ignorait…

oOoOo

Il arriva assez rapidement devant à la demeure des Daidoji, elle était moderne et spacieuse sans être non plus luxueuse.

« Je suis rentré » annonça t-il sans conviction en enlevant ses chaussures. Il se prit les pieds dans un rouleau de tissu rose en traversant le salon. Tomoyo, décidée à devenir styliste plus tard, utilisait sa meilleure amie, comme modèle pour s'entrainer. Sakura posait au milieu de la pièce, entourée d'une flopée d'étoffes et de rubans. Kurogane espérait pouvoir atteindre l'escalier menant au premier sans se faire remarquer, profitant que Tomoyo était toute à sa création, mais celle-ci s'écria sévèrement :

« Kurogane ! Te voilà enfin ! Ton lycée a appelé. Tu m'avais pourtant promis de ne pas te battre en dehors des tatamis »

Avec ses grands yeux violets et sa longue chevelure ondulée, Tomoyo ressemblait beaucoup à sa tante défunte.

« Désolé… » soupira Kurogane l'esprit préoccupé par son étrange rencontre.

oOoOo

Le lendemain, Kurogane partit de bonne heure en expliquant à Amaterasu qu'il passerait la journée à la bibliothèque. Il pleuvait encore tandis qu'il se hâtait vers _**« Le rêve bleu ».**_ Il se demandait si ce qui s'était passé la veille, n'était peut être pas qu'un rêve.

En sautant dans le jardin, il entendit le son d'un piano venant de la maison… Fye était-il à l'intérieur ? Il poussa la porte d'entrée entrebâillée… comme prévu l'atmosphère bleutée de cet endroit était vraiment mystérieuse. Il distingua un escalier dans le fond, les restes d'un lustre couvert de toiles d'araignées, un miroir brisé… Cela sentait le renfermé et le moisi. Il y avait deux portes de chaque cotés, il emprunta celle donnant dans un vaste salon. Quelques meubles recouverts de housses prenaient la poussière et au centre trônait un piano à queue.

La lumière grise du matin pluvieux filtrant par les persiennes, éclairait faiblement Fye de profil. L'air grave, il jouait « La lettre à Elise » de Beethoven. Kurogane connaissait ce morceau que Tomoyo jouait souvent au piano, s'il le trouvait beau il avait tendance aussi tendance à lui foutre le cafard. Alors interprété dans ce décor désolé par cet _ange étrange _: l'effet était saisissant !

Il se demandait si Fye absorbé, s'était aperçu de sa présence, mais celui-ci leva la tête sans cesser de jouer et lui sourit. A la fin du morceau, il s'écria joyeusement :

« Merci d'être venu Kuro-chan ! »

« C'est Kurogane ! » corrigea ce dernier irrité. Il n'en laissait rien paraître, bourru comme à son habitude, mais il était soulagé de retrouver le blond.

« Ce piano fonctionne encore ? »

« Depuis qu'il n'avait pas servi, il était bien sûr désaccordé, mais j'ai corrigé ça hier »

« Tu as peut être déjà vécu dans cette maison quand tu étais petit ? »

« Non, mais cela faisait longtemps que je voulais y venir »

« Mais la personne que tu attends sait que tu es ici ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander Kurogane perplexe.

« Oui, car on s'est fait une promesse… il va venir me chercher »

_« Il » _Sans comprendre pourquoi, cette révélation dérangeait Kurogane. Il pouvait entendre dans la voix de Fye toute l'affection qu'il portait à cet inconnu et avait l'impression qu'il y avait une histoire inavouable derrière tout ça…

Ne pouvant l'interroger directement, il insinua :

« Mais cela risque de le gêner s'il me trouve avec toi »

« Oh non, reste avec moi… si tu veux bien »

A son ton suppliant et son air d'enfant perdu, il était incapable de dire non. La fascination que Fye exerçait sur lui était trop forte… même s'il savait déjà qu'il risquait d'être blessé en s'attachant à celui dont la présence ici n'était que temporaire…

Ils sortirent pour s'installer sous le porche, à l'abri de la pluie. Kurogane en profita pour observer Fye. Celui-ci portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille, mais ils n'étaient pas froissés, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir passé la nuit ici… S'il était bizarre, il ne ressemblait pas non plus à une sorte de hippie. Ses grands yeux bleus, à la beauté non pareille, n'étaient pas souillés par le brouillard d'une drogue… Par contre, il pouvait sentir de manière presque palpable toute la tristesse, le blues, le spleen, enfouis au fond de cet azur.

Il se demandait si Fye était né au Japon ou s'il avait vécu à l'étranger. En tout cas il parlait parfaitement le japonais.

« Au fait tu ne vas pas en cours ? » s'enquit le brun.

« Non, j'ai terminé le lycée… j'ai pris une année sabbatique »

Alors que Kurogane voulait lui demander quel lycée il avait fréquenté, Fye dit :

« Et toi ? Tu sèches ? »

« J'ai une raison officielle pour cela » répliqua t-il avec un rictus de satisfaction, puis il lui conta rapidement son expulsion, sans préciser ce qui avait déclenché la bagarre.

« Ouh Kuro-pon est un méchant garçon » se moqua Fye en lui tapotant la joue avec son index.

« Arrête ça crétin » grogna ce dernier sans conviction, comme s'il était déjà blasé des surnoms. Il essaya de continuer son interrogatoire.

« Tu habites… » Mais Fye se leva brusquement en s'écriant :

« Il ne pleut plus ! »

Kurogane soupira et le suivit devant le massif d'hortensias.

« Ces fleurs sont si belles, si bleues que je voudrais m'y noyer » déclara Fye en plongeant son visage au milieu de cette fraicheur.

« Tu viens avec moi Kuro-chan, on joue à cache-cache dans les hortensias »

Kurogane s'y était souvent glissé plus jeune et l'idée de s'y blottir avec Fye n'était pas du tout déplaisante. Mais s'il rentrait ce soir avec des vêtements tachés de boue, il aurait du mal à déclarer qu'il avait passé la journée à la bibliothèque.

« Non, c'est trempé là-dessous, on va se salir »

« Papa est très strict » bouda Fye. A la place Kurogane le prit par la main et trouva que décidément la peau de Fye n'avait pas que l'aspect du marbre, elle en avait aussi la fraicheur. Il l'entraina vers le kiosque.

« C'est comme si on était sur une île… » souffla Fye, soudain plus calme. Kurogane songeait qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir rester pour toujours avec lui dans ce monde aux teintes de lapis-lazuli.

Mais celui dont Fye avait besoin, ce n'était pas lui. Quand cette personne se montrerait, ils partiraient ensemble…

Ils restèrent côte à côte un moment, Kurogane assis à la mode japonaise et Fye, recroquevillé sur lui-même, le menton calé sur ses genoux.

Fye lui fit remarquer une toile d'araignée constellée de gouttes.

« Regarde : une dentelle de perles ! » puis Kurogane comprit qu'il parlait de celui qu'il attendait « On aimait bien observer les araignées tous les deux, c'est incroyable la façon dont elles tissent leurs toiles et des fois on dirait qu'elles dansent au bout de leur fil comme des ballerines »

« J'aime bien les araignées aussi » déclara Kurogane « Quand elles se déplacent elles sont plus habiles que des ninjas. Mais beaucoup de gens détestent les araignées et disent qu'elles sont cruelles »

« Ce sont les humains qui sont cruels » soupira Fye en serrant un peu plus ses genoux entre ses bras, les mains crispées. Voyant qu'il semblait se perdre dans de douloureux souvenirs, Kurogane attira son attention sur une libellule, au corps mince comme un fil bleu.

« Tu crois qu'elle voit le monde comme un kaléidoscope avec ces yeux là ? »

« Hi hi… Ce serait marrant : un kaléidoscope de Kuro-chan ! » s'amusa Fye retrouvant son sourire forcé. Kurogane n'aimait pas ce sourire mais il valait mieux ça que de le regarder sombrer dans un abime de tristesse.

Soudain Fye récupéra, du bout d'un de ses doigts délicats, une petite araignée verte qui passait par là.

« Une petite bête qui monte, qui monte… » chantonna t'il en regardant l'araignée avaler son fil à toute vitesse. Quand elle fut au bout, il donna une impulsion pour la faire redescendre et recommença son manège…

« Tu joues au yo-yo ? » demanda Kurogane, incrédule.

« Maintenant, tu vas croire que j'ai une araignée au plafond ! »

_Non ça c'est pas nouveau…_

De leur observatoire, ils contemplaient tout ce qui les entourait. Mais bizarrement Fye ne faisait aucuns commentaires sur la serre, un endroit pourtant des plus singulier. Alors Kurogane s'abstint d'attirer son attention dessus, étant donné les sentiments qu'elle lui inspirait…

oOoOo

Sur le coup de midi, Kurogane récupéra son sac et sortit son bento. Il proposa :

« T'en veux ? On peut partager »

« Non merci Kuro-chan, c'est gentil mais j'ai pris un copieux petit déj ce matin » répondit Fye, plaquant toujours son fameux sourire sur son visage.

Kurogane jaugea sa minceur : il n'avait jamais vu un garçon aussi fin, bien qu'on ne puisse pas dire non plus qu'il était maigre._ Je suis certain qu'il ne mange pas correctement…_

Il se mit à nouveau à pleuvoir. Après avoir bataillé un moment car ils étaient coincés par la rouille, Kurogane finit par ouvrir les volets d'une des baies vitrées du salon. Ayant ainsi plus de lumière, il s'installa dans un coin avec ses bouquins. Il travaillait ou plutôt faisait semblant pendant que Fye jouait des impromptus de Schubert. Il était fasciné par les mouvements de ses mains fines…

« Tu joues vraiment bien » finit par déclarer Kurogane, d'ordinaire assez avare en compliments « Tu veux faire un métier en rapport avec la musique ? »

« Peut être… » répondit Fye aussi énigmatique que le sphinx « Tiens voici un morceau pour toi Kuro-chan _La valse du petit chien _de Chopin »

« De quoi ? » aboya le brun.

« Tu me fais penser à un toutou, assis comme ça contre le mur » répliqua Fye malicieux.

« Raaah… » soupira t-il.

A la fin de la journée, Kurogane fut obligé de prendre congé.

« Tu restes là ? » demanda t-il inquisiteur en fronçant encore plus les sourcils que d'habitude.

« Je vais encore attendre un peu, à demain Kuro-chan »

oOoOo

Ce soir là, Amaterasu avait invité sa petite amie, Soma, à diner et Tomoyo avait aussi demandé à Sakura de rester afin de terminer des essayages. Kurogane se retrouvait donc entouré de filles qui bavardaient comme des pipelettes. Sakura, lui remit de la part de son grand frère Toya, les notes des cours de la journée et il la remercia. Toya faisait partie de ses amis de confiance avec Doméki, Watanuki et Yukito.

Il songeait combien les moments passés avec Fye semblaient hors du temps, car ils ne parlaient jamais du monde extérieur. Quand ils étaient avec ses amis, leurs discussions tournaient principalement autour des résultats des matchs de baseball, des entrainements sportifs, des derniers mangas et jeux vidéo… bizarrement jamais des filles, à part Watanuki qui craquait sur une certaine Himawari.

Avec Fye, leur réalité s'arrêtait aux murs entourant le jardin, qui semblait un monde rien que pour eux.

Tomoyo remarquant son air absent, se lança dans un interrogatoire en règle. Mais à son grand désespoir, elle n'obtint rien qui puisse satisfaire sa curiosité.

oOoOo

Le lendemain, il recommença le même rituel. Fye était toujours le même, toujours aussi insaisissable et imprévisible, à l'image du temps qui alternait pluie et éclaircies. Il faisait l'andouille, taquinait Kurogane et parlait beaucoup sans ne rien dire de particulier. Mais il était très différent de tous ces gens qui ne parlent que d'eux, sans jamais écouter les autres. Il utilisait les mots et son sourire comme un écran pour se protéger, un peu à la manière d'un kekkai…

Plus inquiétant, Kurogane se demandait aussi si Fye n'essayait pas de se persuader que quelqu'un allait vraiment venir le chercher, à force de le répéter !

Alors il était souvent tenté par l'idée de lui mettre un gnon, histoire de remettre en place quelques petits circuits qui n'avaient pas l'air de tourner bien rond…

Et il regardait, le cœur serré, Fye s'amuser tel un gamin avec les antennes d'un escargot. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il le trouvait trop puéril, mais parce qu'il jouait comme pour rattraper le temps perdu, comme si on lui avait volé une partie de son enfance…

« On fait une course d'escargots ! » proposa Fye tout excité « Tiens Kuro-chan, toi tu prends celui là » Il lui tendit un escargot à la coquille sombre, tandis qu'il s'en choisissait un plus clair. Mais les deux gastéropodes, une fois posés sur ce qui devait être la ligne de départ, se dirigèrent l'un vers l'autre… et commencèrent à échanger un bisou baveux !

« Euh… je crois qu'ils ont envie de faire autre chose » commenta Kurogane avec un rictus moqueur.

« C'est vrai que les escargots sont hermaphrodites ? » l'interrogea Fye avec curiosité.

« Je crois que oui » répondit le brun, intérieurement très embarrassé de ce qu'il avait soudain envie de faire avec Fye.

_Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?_

oOoOo

Encore une fois, Fye déclina l'invitation de Kurogane à partager son bento. Et l'après-midi, il devenait de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. En proie à des doutes et une agitation, comme lorsqu'on attend quelqu'un qui ne vient pas…

Plusieurs fois il sembla à Kurogane qu'il voulait lui poser une question, mais n'osait pas. Le brun décida donc de prendre en charge la conversation et de lui fournir des informations sur son compte. Pour le distraire et espérer ainsi en apprendre d'avantage sur lui.

Il lui parla de ses cousines… Comment un après-midi pluvieux où Tomoyo s'ennuyait, il avait finit par céder à ses supplications à lui servir de modèle, et s'était retrouvé dans un costume digne d'un corsaire des mers du sud !

« Tomoyo a vraiment l'air très mignonne ! » déclara Fye se détendant un peu et Kurogane sauta sur l'occasion pour proposer :

« Tu ne voudrais pas la rencontrer ? »

Fye reprit son air désemparé « Non… ce n'est pas possible… »

_Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche…comme s'il était prisonnier de cet endroit ou plutôt d'une obsession !_

« Kurogane, comment as-tu perdu tes parents ? » demanda brusquement Fye. Une sonnette d'alarme résonna dans sa tête : il n'avait pas dit à Fye que ses parents étaient morts ! Mais il se dit que Fye tirait la conclusion naturelle du fait qu'il vivait chez sa tante.

Et quand le blond lui caressa doucement le visage de sa main fraiche en plongeant son regard dans le sien, il se retrouva soudain à tout lui expliquer. Il n'avait jamais jusqu'à présent exposé ainsi tous les tourments de son cœur, c'était comme si une barrière s'était rompue en lui… La façon apaisante dont Fye effleurait ses cheveux, l'encourageait à continuer…

Mais à la fin, voyant combien il était troublé par son récit, il s'écria brusquement en lui saisissant le poignet :

« Hé, tu n'as pas à souffrir de mes propres blessures ! »

Fye lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable en se dégageant doucement. Ils restèrent indécis l'un en face de l'autre et Fye finit par dire :

« Ah ! Tes cousines vont s'inquiéter si tu rentres trop tard ! »

La dernière chose dont Kurogane avait envie : c'était d'abandonner Fye maintenant ! Et l'impression que celui ci voulait le faire partir, ne lui semblait pas du tout de bon augure. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, ce matin Amaterasu lui avait dit qu'elle passerait la nuit chez Soma. Il était donc responsable de Tomoyo et devait préparer le repas du soir.

Une fois qu'il eut passé le mur avec réticence, il entendit la petite voix de Fye, presque irréelle au travers :

« Peut être… qu'il ne voudrait mieux pas que tu reviennes demain »

« On verra » grogna le brun, se retenant de flanquer un coup de poing dans le mur. Il n'aimait qu'on lui dise ce qu'il devait faire.

_« Je suis vraiment désolé » _Cette dernière phrase, Kurogane n'était pas sûr que ses oreilles l'aient vraiment entendue, peut être que c'était son imagination…

oOoOo

Il se retrouva à diner en tête à tête avec Tomoyo. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur le riz trop cuit et le poisson brulé. D'ordinaire, sans être un cordon bleu, son cousin savait quand même cuisiner des choses simples. Seule la salade de chou, finement hachée, était parfaite car Kurogane s'était défoulé avec le couteau de cuisine !

« Tu ne serais pas amoureux par hasard ? » lui demanda t'elle tout de go.

Kurogane s'étrangla… et une fois son souffle repris, explosa :

« Mais pas du tout ! »

« J'en ai bien l'impression… tu ne veux rien me dire ? » le supplia la jeune fille en prenant des yeux de cocker qui lui firent penser à Fye.

« Tsss… »

« Mais je m'inquiète pour toi, moi ! A voir ton air ça a l'air d'être un amour à sens unique » protesta Tomoyo. Elle soupira et comprenant qu'elle ne tirerait rien de son cousin, laissa le sujet de coté. Du moins pour la soirée…

Dans son lit, il était hanté par les paroles de Tomoyo. Il savait que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Fye, n'étaient pas comparables à ceux qu'il ressentait pour ses amis. Était-il amoureux de lui ?

_C'est un garçon !_

Bizarrement il avait beau le savoir, il devait se reconnaître qu'il était effectivement attiré par lui. Et plus il pensait à toutes les parties anatomiques qui faisaient que Fye était bien un garçon : plus il se sentait excité…

Jusqu'alors il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé aux filles, surtout parce que leurs manières l'énervaient. Par exemple, il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi tous les garçons bavaient sur Himawari, la déesse du lycée. Il la trouvait horripilante !

Pourtant vu le nombre de fois où il se retrouvait dans des vestiaires, s'il avait été attiré par les garçons, il s'en serait déjà aperçu : ce n'était **absolument **pas le cas !

_Juste Fye alors…_

Il fallait reconnaître que le blond était d'une beauté qui transcendait les genres. Mais ce n'était la raison pour laquelle il avait envie d'être avec lui. Ce n'était pas non plus par pitié…

C'était juste que quand ils étaient ensemble, même lorsque Fye l'énervait, il voulait que cela dure toujours !

_Je suis amoureux de lui… _finit-il par accepter pour être honnête avec lui-même.

_Mais la personne que Fye aime, ce n'est pas moi ! _

Le plus frustrant, c'était qu'il savait que c'était aussi un homme. Qui était-il ? De nombreux scénarios lui passèrent par la tête : un ami d'enfance, quelqu'un de sa famille… un amour contrarié car ils étaient deux garçons, ils s'étaient fait la promesse de se retrouver dans cette maison un jour…

_Mais lui, est ce qu'il l'aime aussi ? Est ce qu'il s'en souvient ?_

Il était torturé de questions…

Une impression lui revint à l'esprit : celle que Fye était prisonnier de sa propre obsession…

_Est-ce que cette personne existe réellement ? Et si Fye était fou ?_

Kurogane ne savait pas laquelle de ces éventualités le dérangeaient le moins. Puis il se dit que cela n'avait pas d'importance :

_Qu'importe qui il aime, s'il a besoin de moi, je serais là ! Je ne veux rien faire d'égoïste, mais au besoin j'agirais comme bon me semble !_

Il finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil agité…

_**Rêve brisé**_

Il se réveilla en sursaut vers le milieu de la nuit avec une certitude : il fallait absolument qu'il aille là bas. Il s'habilla en vitesse et sortit furtivement.

Arrivé dans le jardin, il tomba sur une vision aussi belle pour ses yeux que déchirante pour son cœur : Fye se tenait debout au milieu des hortensias, éclairé par la lumière de la lune, qui faisait briller les larmes coulant sur ses joues pâles et luire au dessus de lui, une étrange auréole…

Il se figea médusé et mit un instant à comprendre que ce n'était que l'ébauche d'une toile d'araignée tendue entre les branches d'un pin. Il n'y en avait que le tour et son aspect quasi immatériel, irisé d'argent par la lune, donnait l'illusion d'un halo d'ange.

Fye, lui-même, ressemblait plus que jamais à un ange auquel il ne manquait que des ailes pour s'envoler loin d'ici… et ses yeux étaient deux lacs remplis de douleur en train de déborder…

« Fye ! » cria t-il en se précipitant vers lui.

« Kuro… » Le brun put voir l'éclair de dépit dans son regard mais il avait déjà décidé qu'il n'en tiendrait pas compte. Le blond paraissait si fragile et désemparé, il essaya un instant de le repousser puis s'accrocha fébrilement de ses poings à son T-shirt noir.

« Il ne vient toujours pas… bientôt il sera trop tard… j'aurais voulu qu'on parte ensemble… »

Kurogane referma avec précaution ses bras autour de lui, comme s'il avait peur de le briser. Espérant finalement au fond de lui que Fye était bien prisonnier d'une obsession, il lui demanda doucement, comme s'il essayait de consoler un enfant :

« Et moi, je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi ? Partons d'ici ! » Tenta t-il de le convaincre « Je t'emmènerai où tu veux, je ne te laisserais pas seul… »

« Non… » gémit Fye en secouant la tête « Ce n'est pas un endroit où je pourrais aller avec toi ! »

_Fye t'as pas intérêt à avoir envie de faire une bêtise… _

Fye tremblait comme une feuille, alors il lui mit son blouson autour des épaules. Puis il l'attira avec lui sur un vieux banc en pierre.

De son coté, l'araignée filait inlassablement sa toile, refermant sa spirale…

Ils restèrent longuement silencieux l'un contre l'autre. Kurogane voulait le laisser se calmer et ne pas le brusquer pour le moment… Pendant ce temps le jour se levait peu à peu, le ciel se peignant de mauve…

L'araignée, satisfaite, venait d'achever sa mortelle tapisserie, presque invisible dans la lumière du matin.

Soudain Fye paru avoir pris une résolution, son regard caché par ses mèches blondes, il déclara :

« Tu ne peux vraiment pas rester ici, Kurogane. Si tu t'attaches à moi, tu vas en souffrir… »

« Fye, jusqu'à présent je t'ai toujours laissé faire ce que tu voulais, mais tu n'as pas à décider pour moi ! Je suis **déjà** attaché à toi, alors… »

Fye se leva brusquement à ses mots et la veste de Kurogane tomba sur le sol. Ce dernier tenta de le reprendre dans ces bras en criant « Fye ! »… Mais il prit conscience que quelqu'un les regardait !

Non, ce n'était absolument pas celui que Fye attendait car c'était Tomoyo ! Elle avait grimpé en haut du mur, là où Kurogane passait d'habitude et elle le regardait, horrifiée…

Oui cela pouvait paraitre logique que sa cousine soit désemparée en le trouvant en train d'essayer d'étreindre un garçon. Mais elle voyait sa sœur sortir avec Soma et Kurogane la soupçonnait elle-même d'être amoureuse de Sakura. Et quand de nombreuses fois elle lui avait conseillé de se trouver quelqu'un, elle n'avait jamais semblé être regardante sur le genre. Il était certain que si elle rencontrait Fye elle lui sauterait dessus en criant _« Il est trop beau ! Je veux l'utiliser comme modèle ! »_. Alors pourquoi ?

« Tomoyo » commença Kurogane ne sachant que dire « C'est Fye… »

« Kurogane » le coupa la jeune fille d'une voix blanche **« Il n'y a personne à coté de toi »**

Cette phrase le frappa de plein fouet, faisant voler en éclats tous ses espoirs !

Oui, il aurait du s'en rendre compte depuis le début… l'étrangeté de Fye… sa peau trop froide… le fait qu'il ne mangeait jamais… qu'il semblait irrationnellement prisonnier de cet endroit…

Il avait inconsciemment laissé ces détails de coté, par peur d'affronter la vérité !

Un frisson glacial le parcourut : devant lui Fye commençait à devenir transparent…

**« FYE ! »**

« Il faut que ce rêve prenne fin… »

oOoOo

Tomoyo avait glissé dans l'allée, sans chercher à pénétrer dans le jardin. Tôt ce matin elle avait fait un rêve étrange et en s'apercevant que Kurogane avait quitté la maison, elle avait compris qu'elle devait venir à cet endroit. Maintenant elle courrait paniquée, ne sachant à qui demander de l'aide. Elle savait bien que son cousin n'était pas fou : il était sans aucun doute face à un esprit ! Que pourrait faire la police contre ça ? Elle voulait appeler sur le champ ses parents ou sa sœur …

« Tomoyo ! » s'écria soudain une voix énergique et familière. Sakura et Shaolan accouraient vers elle, leurs sourires disparurent dès qu'ils virent l'état de trouble dans lequel était leur amie.

Tomoyo tenta au mieux de leur résumer la situation et conclut en sanglotant :

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai si peur que Kurogane soit en danger ! Je ne veux pas qui lui arrive la même chose que sa mère… »

« Je vais aller voir ! » s'exclama Shaolan tandis que Sakura prenait son amie dans les bras pour la rassurer.

« Sois prudent ! »

Le garçon se précipita dans l'allée et prenant appuis d'un coup de pied contre le mur, il s'élança par-dessus.

Il trouva Kurogane agenouillé dans la serre… ayant creusé le sol au pied de la statue de l'ange, il contemplait, pétrifié de douleur… des restes d'ossements humains…

Et sous un regard de pierre,

La cage de verre brisée,

Le mausolée de lierre,

Avait dévoilé son secret…

**A suivre…**

Merci de votre lecture, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas noyées en route…

**Le commentaire de Fye :**

T'es sadique là… En plus le lecteur ne dispose pas encore de tous les éléments pour résoudre l'énigme. Mais c'est vrai que c'est une fanfic, il doit pouvoir en deviner quelques uns, me connaissant. Attention aux fausses pistes ! Sinon c'est vraiment pas original le coup de la maison abandonnée.

**Y-S :** Peut être mais j'ai toujours voulu écrire sur ce thème, avec ce genre d'ambiance. Qu'est ce que tu vas dire en apprenant que j'ai l'intention de te faire échouer sur une île déserte avec Kuro dans « A bord du Black Steel » !

**Fye :** Plus cliché tu meurs ! Mais ça pourrais être marrant : une île déserte avec Kuro-chan…_*rêve*_

Au fait, tu vas effrayer les lectrices avec tes tendances _arachnophiles_.

**Y-S : **J'aime bien les araignées quand elles ne sont pas trop grosses ! Le soir où j'écrivais la fin, en regardant dehors j'ai vu cette toile d'araignée qui brillait comme un halo dans un rayon de lune : le genre de détail qui enchante ma nature contemplative. J'ai donc décidé de l'ajouter, me rendant compte après coup que la scène fait penser _*spoiler* _à la fin de l'anime de Kobato.

Reviews please !

**A suivre : **« Il va venir te chercher » avait elle dit. Maintenant dans cette prison de pluie, cette prison verte et bleue, j'attends celui qui mettra fin à ce rêve…


	5. Blue obsession 2

**Blue obsession (2****ème**** partie)**

**AN : **ça y est, a fini… désolée pour l'attente ! Comme une nouille je croyais avoir coupé à la moitié, mais cette 2ème partie est beaucoup plus longue. Une grosse surprise vous y attend, j'espère que ce retournement de situation vous plaira !

2 liens (enlever les espaces) pour écouter les musiques choisies pour illustrer l'ambiance de cette fic :

Fye y fait référence : pour revoir ou découvrir le passage du train du film "Le voyage de Chihiro" de Miyazaki :

http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v= xr5RLNXvTLs&feature= related

Parce que je l'ai écoutée en boucle en écrivant : « Exit music (for a film) » de Radiohead (morceau de l'album « Ok computer », c'est aussi le générique final du film Roméo+Juliette) :

http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= RByvzmmEFiQ

Un immense merci pour les reviews sur la première partie : Vampireshinobie (merci aussi pour ton message sur mon DeviantART), someonee (désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer) Turn-off, Lyra, Yuzuki1209, opipourpre (merci de m'avoir dit que tu avais aimé l'ambiance et les jeux de couleurs) !

**Disclaimer :** les personnages principaux appartiennent à CLAMP ! Fic inspirée par l'ambiance de plusieurs chapitres de xxxholic. Les paroles de « Exit music » sont la propriété de Radiohead.

**Genre : **Romance, drama, mystère, surnaturel, policier.

**Warnings : **histoire toujours** très** bizarre et thèmes sombres.

**Résumé : **UA. « Il va venir te chercher » avait elle dit. Maintenant dans cette prison de pluie, cette prison verte et bleue, j'attends celui qui mettra fin à ce rêve…

_**La sépulture d'un ange**_

Les gyrophares déchiraient l'air matinal de leurs éclats bleus et froids… Les voisins, alertés par ce remue-ménage inhabituel, découvraient ébahis plusieurs voitures de police stationnant devant la villaabandonnée. Des hommes en uniformes bleu marine se précipitaient à l'intérieur…

Car Shaolan, ne pouvant joindre ses parents, s'était résigné à appeler la police.

Alors que ce jour naissant lui semblait être déserté par la lumière, Kurogane revivait en boucle la façon dont les événements s'étaient précipités depuis l'intervention de Tomoyo, jusqu'à sa macabre découverte.

_« Il faut que ce rêve prenne fin… puisqu'il ne vient pas c'est moi qui vais aller le rejoindre…Creuse là bas, juste sous l'aile brisée… Je suis désolé Kurogane… Adieu, merci pour tout… »_

Et Fye avait disparu…

Comme dans un cauchemar, il avait creusé frénétiquement le sol à mains nues et ressenti une atroce sensation en touchant ces ossements froids…

Ce squelette qu'il avait trouvé bien petit pour être celui d'un jeune homme…

oOoOo

Sorata était un jeune inspecteur énergique originaire d'Osaka, dont il avait gardé l'accent. Ses collègues appréciaient beaucoup son sens de l'humour, qu'il utilisait pour détendre les situations pesantes. Son seul défaut, trouvaient-ils, venait de sa manie de vanter en toutes circonstances les qualités d'Arashi, son épouse. Il fallait reconnaître que celle-ci était d'une beauté peu commune.

Pour l'heure, alors qu'il se trouvait dans son bureau en compagnie d'un Kurogane complètement prostré, il n'avait guère envie de plaisanter. Sincèrement éprouvé par l'affaire, l'inspecteur Sorata soupira et commença à parler :

« D'après les papiers retrouvés dans une pochette hermétique à coté du squelette, il s'agirait de Fye Flowright, un jeune orphelin originaire de Valéria »

Kurogane savait déjà cela ! Avant l'arrivé de la police, il avait ouvert en tremblant la pochette dont le contenu lui avait arraché sa dernière espérance : un passeport portant la photo de Fye enfant et deux dates…

Sorata poursuivit :

« Au vu de sa date de naissance, il aurait environ ton âge s'il avait vécu. Ce squelette semble être celui d'un enfant d'une dizaine d'année, des analyses sont en cours pour le confirmer. Pour l'instant si l'on en croit la date qui a été ajoutée à coté de celle de sa naissance, son décès remonterait au 7 avril 2002 ! Comme l'assassinat de ta mère ! »

Il regarda Kurogane en attendant une réaction, mais celui-ci ne releva pas la tête. Il songeait que cela faisait 8 ans que Fye reposait dans cette _sépulture_… il comprenait pourquoi depuis tout ce temps, ce lieu lui inspirait autant de tristesse…

Mais pourquoi ?

Pourquoi son fantôme ne lui était apparu que maintenant et pas sous la forme d'un enfant ? Pour pouvoir gagner sa confiance sans doute…

Il est difficile de parler de logique face à un événement surnaturel, mais Kurogane savait que s'il avait trouvé un enfant dans cette maison abandonnée, il n'aurait pas réagit comme il l'avait fait. C'était étonnant même, la façon dont Fye avait réussi à le subjuguer, lui qui ne faisait jamais facilement confiance aux autres.

Mais sa présence à ses cotés n'avait été qu'une illusion…

_Pourtant sa manière d'agir face à moi, malgré son comportement puéril, n'était pas celle d'un enfant… _criait une voix dans son cœur comme pour s'accrocher à un ultime espoir.

« De plus d'autres papiers attestent que cet enfant a été adopté par **Kyle Rondart** dans un orphelinat de Valéria. Comme il n'avait jamais signalé sa disparition, il est le suspect numéro un dans sa mort ! On est en droit de penser que ces événements sont liés au meurtre de ta mère et que ce squelette serait le chainon qui manquait pour l'élucider ! » S'exclama l'inspecteur, qui continua d'une voix conciliante « Mais maintenant mon garçon, il faut que nous explique comment tu as su qu'il était enterré là, ce ne peut être le fait du hasard. Ta cousine nous a indiqué que tu te rendais souvent ici depuis la mort de tes parents, alors ? »

Kurogane savait qu'il allait peut être enfin avoir la réponse à toutes ses questions, mais pour l'instant une seule chose occupait son esprit, effaçant tout le reste : **Fye était mort !**

Cette vérité lui déchirait le cœur…

Il n'avait pas pu le sauver car c'était déjà trop tard ! Il ne pouvait plus l'atteindre…

Le destin était joué, il n'était plus possible de revenir en arrière…

Et un monde dans lequel Fye n'existait plus, lui apparaissait comme dénué de sens, une chose abominablement absurde et incomplète…

Il voulait donner des coups de poings dans un mur, hurler sa rage et son désespoir devant son impuissance…

Il ne pouvait pas changer cette atroce réalité et ce qui manquait, manquerait à jamais…

_Quand on perd quelqu'un qu'on aime, on fait tous le même vœu mais il ne sera jamais exaucé ! _

Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de l'adolescent pour l'instant, l'inspecteur repris la parole :

« Les propriétaires de la villa _**Le rêve bleu **_sont chinois, nous avons pris contact avec les autorités chinoises pour les faire rechercher car il ne semblerait pas qu'ils soient au Japon. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas si on découvrait un lien avec le clan de Fei Wan… Je vais t'expliquer mon point de vue sur l'affaire. Sache d'abord que si je ne peux cautionner les actes commis par ton père, je peux les comprendre… s'il m'arrivait la même chose… » Il laissa la phrase en suspend tandis que son regard se posait sur la photo d'une sublime jeune femme à l'air grave sur son bureau « Quand on m'a confié l'enquête sur le meurtre de ta mère, j'ai longuement observé tous les clichés pris au moment de la découverte du corps. Son sourire, c'était le même que celui de mon épouse quand elle tient notre enfant dans les bras : le sourire d'une mère ! En fait elle me faisait penser à une statue de la vierge Marie des chrétiens, à qui il ne manquerait que l'enfant Jésus. Et il semblerait que se soit cet enfant, la pièce essentielle pour compléter le tableau » Il regarda à nouveau la photo du garçon blond à la beauté d'ange « Oui ma conviction c'est que c'est lui la pièce manquante : celui qu'elle tenait dans ses bras ! Ils auraient été assassinés ensemble… En tout cas je ne crois pas que ce soit le meurtrier qui ait enterré ce corps, car cette personne a laissé sur place tous les éléments permettant de l'identifier, en plus de lui donner un semblant de sépulture. Maintenant Kurogane-kun, il faut que tu nous aides. Tu n'es en aucun cas considéré comme suspect dans l'affaire, tu avais seulement 9 ans au moment des faits ! Je comprends que tu sois choqué par ta découverte… j'ai contacté Clow Read mais je n'ai pu le joindre, j'ai aussi appelé Yuko, tu les connais bien tous les deux… Ah la voilà ! » s'écria t-il visiblement soulagé par son apparition.

Kurogane l'était également. À elle il pourrait expliquer ce qu'il venait de vivre sans passer pour un fou et aussi lui poser la question qui le hantait : pourquoi si Fye était mort à l'âge de 10 ans, son fantôme en avait 18 ?

Yuko était dotée d'un physique parfait, sublimé par une magnifique chevelure brune. Si elle optait en général pour un look classique, son travail étant la prise en charge des victimes traumatisées, elle aimait les coiffures et les vêtements originaux. Elle paraissait très sérieuse, mais ceux qui la connaissaient bien, savaient qu'elle pouvait souvent se montrer excentrique.

Sorata lui résuma la sinistre affaire et son regard se voila de tristesse tandis qu'elle découvrait la photo de l'enfant. Puis elle resta seule avec Kurogane et s'assit en face de lui.

« Kurogane… » commença t'elle d'une voix douce.

« Est-ce qu'un fantôme peut prendre une apparence plus âgée que celle du moment où il est mort ? On dit qu'ils apparaissent tels qu'ils étaient à l'époque de leur décès, voire plus jeune… » questionna brusquement Kurogane.

Yuko sans s'étonner outre mesure de cette demande, répondit sérieusement :

« Non je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cela. On dit qu'ils peuvent avoir une apparence plus jeune car c'est un stade qu'ils ont vécu, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un fantôme qui apparaitrait plus vieux que l'âge de sa mort »

Kurogane lui narra du mieux possible sa rencontre avec Fye… Yuko resta silencieuse un moment puis elle ferma les yeux et parla comme une voyante qui cherche à résoudre une énigme :

« Laissons de coté le nom pour l'instant, c'est quelque chose qui s'emprunte facilement… la même apparence pour deux personnes différentes… non, pas un sosie… plutôt un être en deux exemplaires… **des jumeaux ! **»

Kurogane sursauta devant cette évidence et s'écria :

« Celui dont j'ai déterré les restes n'est pas forcément celui que j'ai rencontré ! » puis il baissa à nouveau la tête avec accablement « Mais c'était un fantôme, alors même s'il a vécu plus longtemps… » Sa voix se brisa…

Yuko finit tristement à sa place :

« Il est mort lui aussi, sans doute récemment… ce qui explique pourquoi tu l'as rencontré maintenant. Je pense pouvoir deviner qu'il cherchait des réponses sur la mort de son jumeau. Au lieu de quitter ce monde son âme s'est retrouvée à errer là où son frère était enterré. Si tu as pu le voir, contrairement à ta cousine, c'est parce que vos histoires semblent intimement liées… »

_« Il va venir me chercher… » Bien sûr, c'était son frère qu'il attendait ! Je ne me serais pas trompé sur la nature de ses sentiments pour lui s'il me l'avait précisé… enfin ça n'a plus d'importance… je n'ai plus rien à espérer… _

Oui, tout ce qu'il pourrait obtenir maintenant c'était des réponses aux questions et les restes du deuxième Fye. Le vide de son cœur, lui, ne serait jamais comblé…

Il lui faudrait désormais vivre avec cette nouvelle blessure…

« Il faut attendre l'interpellation des propriétaires de la villa. On peut aussi tenter de faire des recherches sur cet orphelinat de Valéria mais étant donné la situation actuelle du pays cela risque d'être très compliqué. Même si la dictature militaire qui le dirigeait depuis des années, vient d'être renversée, cet état est encore dans une situation très instable» ajouta Yuko pour essayer de le raccrocher à quelque chose.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Sorata qui fit entrer un Clow Read à bout de souffle :

« Ouf ! J'ai fais aussi vite que possible en découvrant tout vos messages… j'avais éteint mon portable car j'étais dans un hôpital… **Aaaah !** »

Il poussa un cri de surprise dés que son regard se posa sur la photo de Fye.

« Mais c'est quand il était enfant, l'inconnu dans le coma que je viens de voir à l'hosto ! »

« **QUOI !** » hurlèrent en cœur Kurogane et Yuko en bondissant littéralement de leurs sièges.

« Quel âge a-t-il ? » demanda précipitamment Yuko.

« Environ 18 ans »

« Il est vivant ? » réussit à articuler Kurogane dès son cœur se remit à battre.

« Oui, mais son état s'est brusquement dégradé ce matin » répondit Clow Read.

« Il faut que je le vois le plus vite possible ! Il va chercher à rejoindre son frère ! »

« C'est partit mon kiki ! » cria Yuko en attrapant Clow Read qui n'avait toujours pas eu le temps d'atterrir et Sorata qui ne comprenait plus rien.

Kurogane, lui, avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser : **Fye était encore vivant ! Fye était encore vivant ! FYE ETAIT ENCORE VIVANT !**

Mais pour combien de temps ?

_**T'as vraiment pas intérêt à mourir avant que j'arrive ! C'est moi qui vais venir te chercher par la peau des fesses ! Où que tu sois ! **_

Ils se précipitèrent sur le parking et bondirent dans la voiture de fonction de Clow Read. Yuko prit le volant et le gyrophare allumé lui évita le retrait de son permis pour conduite plus qu'audacieuse.

Les trois hommes n'y prêtèrent pas attention, tandis que Sorata expliquait rapidement à Clow Read la façon dont le squelette de l'enfant avait été découvert, puis celui-ci les mit au courant de l'affaire venant de lui être confiée :

« Ce matin l'inspecteur Kusanagi m'a demandé de prendre le relais pour un de ses dossiers, susceptible de m'intéresser. Le cas d'un jeune étranger retrouvé inconscient il y a environ 3 semaines dans le parc du crime de Mme Suwa. Un jeune homme blond à la beauté d'ange, mais on n'a aucunes informations sur son identité, car ses papiers lui ont de toute évidence été dérobés. Comme il est dans le coma, il n'est pas en mesure de nous fournir les informations manquantes. Après l'examen médical, entre autre de son état de maturation dentaire, on a évalué son âge à environ 18 ans. Kusanagi a fait circuler sa photo dans les commissariats et surtout dans toutes les ambassades pour savoir s'il faisait l'objet d'un signalement pour disparition inquiétante. Il a aussi vérifié s'il n'était pas inscrit dans une université au Japon. Le tout sans résultats ! Ce qui m'a fait tout de suite accepter ce dossier c'est qu'il a été retrouvé au même endroit que le corps de ta mère, devant les hortensias. Et là aussi on est face à une série de faits étranges. Pourquoi est il venu dans ce parc en pleine nuit ? Pourquoi malgré sa blessure à la tête il ne portait pas d'autres traces de violence, notamment sexuelles ? S'il n'avait pas été retrouvé rapidement il serait mort, or la police a toujours beaucoup de réticence à intervenir dans ce parc la nuit. Mais elle a reçu de nombreux appels affolés de voisins ayant entendus des cris de terreur en provenance du parc ! L'un d'eux avait même vu un groupe en sortir, courant comme s'ils avaient le diable à leurs trousses. Il s'est passé quelque chose qui a effrayé et mis ses agresseurs en fuite avant que ceux-ci ne commettent d'autres méfaits, car ses habits étaient déchirés comme si un viol allait suivre »

Kurogane serra les poings à la pensée que Fye l'avait échappé belle puis il demanda :

« Un T-shirt blanc ? Est-ce qu'il portait un jean et un T-shirt blanc quand on l'a retrouvé ? »

« Oui, comment le sais-tu ? » s'étonna Clow Read.

« Je veux d'abord le voir… ensuite je vous expliquerai tout » annonça Kurogane.

« Ce matin je me suis rendu à l'hôpital pour le voir mais son état de santé venait de se dégrader alors cela n'a pas été possible. Je me suis contenté des photos dans le dossier que m'avait remis Kusanagi et j'ai épluché les rapports d'expertises médicales pour tenter de trouver un indice susceptible de nous aider. La seule chose que je pouvais supposer c'est que si personne ne s'inquiétait de sa disparition, il ne devait pas avoir de famille. Je me disais aussi qu'il faudrait que je te parle de cette affaire »

_**Rêve de pluie**_

_**NON ! Il y a quelque chose… que je dois absolument faire…**_

_Un des voyous m'a eu par surprise… je lutte contre les ténèbres qui m'envahissent… ils m'entourent : je suis en danger !_

« Hé c'est un américain ! » _Ils ont pris mon sac…_

« Il est trop bien foutu pour un mec »

« Faut pas laisser passer l'occas' ! »

**Scratch…**

_**NON ! Pas ça ! **__Mais je ne peux ni bouger ni crier…_

**« AAAAHHH ! »**

_Hé ? Ce n'est pas moi qui aie hurlé… qu'est ce qui peut les effrayer à ce point ?_

_Je ressens une présence non loin mais elle est si apaisante…_

_« Il va venir te chercher » Une voix de femme… « Celui auquel ton destin est lié… »_

_Puis j'ai définitivement perdu connaissance…_

…

_La pluie…je n'ai pas encore ouvert les yeux, mais j'entends la pluie qui tombe…_

_Elle joue une mélodie apaisante sur les feuilles, j'imagine ses doigts humides pianotant sur des touches vertes…_

_Il faut pourtant que je me réveille… Suis-je toujours dans le parc ?_

_Je parviens enfin à ouvrir les yeux…il fait jour et je suis couché au pied d'un massif d'hortensias. Mais ce ne sont pas ceux du parc, ils ne sont pas encore fleuris et je devine que leur couleur sera bleue. Un jardin…_

_Un jardin comme je les aime, où la main de l'homme n'impose plus sa volonté._

_Mais c'est vraiment bizarre…La pluie tombe sur moi et je ne suis pas mouillé !_

_Je prends conscience d'une chose étrange : je ne suis pas dans mon corps !_

_Pourtant je le sais, j'en suis sûr que je ne suis pas mort ! Pas encore !_

_Mon corps doit être vivant quelque part : je suis__une__** âme errante**__ dans ce jardin abandonné…_

_J'éprouve les sensations que l'on ressent lorsqu'on rêve mais en tendant la main vers les fleurs je vois que je peux quand même agir sur les choses qui m'entourent._

_J'ai encore une certaine consistance… un peu comme un rêve dont le décor serait réel. Ou plutôt : le rêve c'est moi !_

_En me redressant je comprends immédiatement pourquoi je suis ici. Là cette serre… _

_Le lierre qui s'accroche sur son armature de fer forgée, lui donne des airs de château de la belle au bois dormant. C'est l'endroit où repose un petit prince…_

_Jamais il ne se réveillera !_

_« Il était une fois au pays de Valéria, _

_Deux jeunes princes jumeaux qui vivaient heureux._

_Une guerre éclata, leur volant père et mère._

_Dans un orphelinat, ils se retrouvèrent._

_Un mauvais sort, le directeur, jeta sur eux :_

_Deux destins différents, l'un sera_

_Sauvé et vivra une paisible existence,_

_L'autre, condamné à une vie de souffrances,_

_Dont la mort seule l'en délivrera ! »_

_C'est un conte de Fye… pas un conte de fée !_

_Je veux entrer dans ce tombeau de verre fêlé_

_Mais c'est en dehors de mes possibilités…_

_FYE ! Enfin je te retrouve… Pourquoi une barrière invisible m'empêche de t'approcher ?_

_Je suis Yui De Valéria et toi tu étais Fye ! _

_C'est bien ça c'était toi Fye et moi Yui (1) ? Dès fois je ne sais même plus…_

_Puisque je ressentais toutes tes joies et tes peines…_

_Puisque mon cœur est mort le jour où le tien a cessé de battre…_

_Puisque moi aussi maintenant je m'appelle Fye !_

_Nous étions les enfants du couple royal de Valéria, ce petit état à la frontière ouest de la Russie. Après la chute du bloc soviétique, ce royaume avait renoué avec son ancienne monarchie. À la grande joie de ses habitants, car l'héritier du trône, revenu d'exil, était un fervent défenseur de la liberté. Il n'avait de cesse de réformer le système dans le but offrir enfin à ses sujets une démocratie. _

_Moi et Fye, nous étions trop jeunes pour comprendre tout ce qui se passait autour de nous. Notre réalité, c'était que notre mère n'avait pour nous aucune affection. Elle semblait même nous avoir en horreur, car une superstition de sa famille prétendait que les jumeaux portaient malheur. Grâce sa beauté, elle avait épousé le roi juste pour avoir un statut._

_Notre père avait le défaut de certains idéalistes, qui totalement à leur combat ne voient pas ce qui se passe sous leur nez. Il ne réalisait pas que son épouse ne l'aimait pas et il n'avait que très peu de temps à nous consacrer._

_Mais finalement la seule chose qui comptait pour Fye et moi, c'était que nous étions ensemble !_

_Nous vivons dans une sorte de cocon, protégés du monde extérieur, car nous aurions pu être une cible de choix pour les nombreux groupes rebelles qui voyaient d'un mauvais œil la direction que prenait le pays. Les troubles devenaient de plus en plus fréquents…_

_Puis tout avait basculé très vite : la mort de nos parents dans un attentat, l'état d'urgence décrété par l'armée et la prise de pouvoir d'un général dans la foulée… _

_Fye et moi, nous fûmes épargnés mais envoyés dans un orphelinat, un lugubre bâtiment datant de l'aire soviétique. Pour brouiller les pistes sur nos origines, on nous attribua arbitrairement le nom de Flowright. Et pour cacher le fait que nous étions jumeaux, nous étions enregistrés tous les deux sous la même identité : Fye Flowright. Si on nous épargnait les mauvais traitements, ce n'était pas par égard à notre ancien statut, mais parce que le directeur avait un plan précis pour notre avenir. _

_Malgré tous nos malheurs, ce qui nous importait Fye et moi c'était que nous pouvions encore nous tenir par la main. Nous passions notre temps à regarder la neige tomber, les araignées tisser leurs toiles dans les coins poussiéreux…_

_Nous n'avions peur que d'une chose : qu'on cherche à nous séparer ! Alors nous avions conclu un pacte. Si cela arrivait, nous ferions tout pour nous retrouver l'un et l'autre :_

_« Si tu étais retenu prisonnier quelque part Yui, je te jure que je viendrais te délivrer »_

_« Moi aussi Fye ! »_

_Pendant ce temps le gouvernement avait signé des contrats avec des entreprises américaines pour exploiter des gisements de pétrole… c'était toujours les mêmes qui s'en mettait plein les poches ! La corruption était partout… Valéria ne respectait pas les règles internationales en matière d'adoption, mais cela attirait justement des personnes désireuses d'éviter de trop longues procédures. Le directeur nous considérait comme les meilleurs candidats. Nous avions la blondeur et les yeux bleus que de nombreux parents souhaitent pour leurs enfants et en plus, du fait de notre éducation, nous parlions un peu l'anglais. Mais surtout en nous faisant passer pour un seul enfant : il voulait nous vendre deux fois !_

_Nous allions avoir 10 ans quand nous entendîmes cette discussion :_

_« C'est parfait, ce couple et cet anglais ont tout de suite craqué sur la photo. Ça va faire monter les enchères, à mon avis cet homme qui se dit médecin c'est pour des choses pas nettes qu'il veut ce gamin »_

_« Ces petits vont avoir un destin très différents ! L'un aura une famille idéale et l'autre ira en enfer Ha Ha Ha ! »_

_Le directeur entra et m'attrapa brusquement par le bras : _

_« Viens là toi » il m'entraina avec lui « Fais ce qu'on t'a demandé, si tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse du mal à ton frère » menaça le directeur._

_Je fus emmené dans une pièce où attendaient un couple aux cheveux blonds et un homme à lunettes. C'étaient un couple d'américains, dont le mari, Mr Adams travaillait pour une compagnie pétrolière. Son épouse, suite à une dépression, ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. Ils voulaient donc adopter un enfant, mais pas trop petit pour que ce ne soit pas une contrainte pour elle de s'en occuper. Mme Adams portait une robe verte mettant en valeur ses longs cheveux blonds, son mari, un costume gris qui seyait à son allure sportive… Ils avaient l'air de parents idéaux à les voir comme ça._

_L'autre homme était un médecin d'origine anglo-saxonne qui vivait à Hong Kong. Même quand il souriait, le Dr Rondart me donnait des frissons ! _

_Moi je me forçais à sourire : je dis que je m'appelais Fye, que j'avais 10 ans et que je savais jouer du piano…_

_Mme Adams déclara que j'étais adorable, elle semblait faire son choix comme pour un animal de compagnie. Le Dr Rondart dit également qu'il était intéressé. Elle répliqua en affirmant qu'un enfant avait besoin de deux parents et son mari, en homme habitué à utiliser l'argent pour tout aplanir, proposa de payer d'avantage. Le directeur feignit de leur donner raison tandis qu'on me faisait sortir de la pièce. A mon grand désespoir au lieu de rejoindre Fye, je fus enfermé dans un bureau. Un long moment s'écoula pendant lequel je me demandais ce qui allait se passer. Puis j'entendis à travers la porte :_

_« Ce médecin a payé une somme faramineuse pour l'avoir, c'est sûr que c'est louche ! »_

_J'allais donc partir avec le monsieur à lunettes ? Cela me faisait très peur, mais je me retrouvais avec la dame… alors cela voulait dire que Fye…_

_« N'aie pas peur, j'ai un très beau cadeau pour toi, tu verras » me rassura Mme Adams. Son ton était si convaincant que j'ai pensé à Fye… avait elle sauvé Fye ? Je la suivais impatient, je pensais retrouver mon frère en compagnie de son mari…_

_C'était la dernière fois que je croyais au père-noël !_

_Nous retrouvâmes son mari à l'aéroport et le cadeau qu'elle me mit dans les mains à ce moment… c'était un magnifique jouet que je laissais tomber au sol…_

_Cet instant marqua la fin de mon enfance… plus jamais je ne pourrais rire ou jouer…Je réalisais que c'était bien le monsieur effrayant qui avait pris mon frère…_

_Je hurlais en me débattant tant et si bien que le personnel de bord fut contraint de m'attacher et me bâillonner pour ne pas troubler les autres passagers pendant le vol. Mr et Mme Adams commençaient à se demander s'ils avaient fait le bon choix…_

_Nous arrivâmes à Dallas, au Texas, où ils habitaient. Je savais vaguement que c'était aux Etats-Unis. Je voyais que cette ville écrasée de soleil et aux rues remplies de voitures énormes, ne ressemblait pas du tout à Valéria._

_Une fois dans leur luxueuse maison, les Adams furent désarmés devant mon attitude. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi je refusais de manger, de jouer, de leur témoigner de l'affection… Je restais hagard dans ma chambre…_

_Devenu presque aphone après tous mes cris et n'arrivant pas à trouver des mots pour m'expliquer, je répétais comme pris d'une obsession :_

_« Fye… Where is Fye ? » _

_Un médecin, appelé en urgence, déclara que je présentais des signes évidents de schizophrénie. Il prit congé après leur avoir remis des calmants et demandé de consulter un spécialiste. Les Adams se mirent alors se quereller. Lui reprocha à son épouse de m'avoir choisi sur un coup de tête. Elle rappela à son mari, ses infidélités responsables de son état…_

_Quand soudain mes cris de désespoir les stoppèrent net. Mon cœur venait de sentir que ma moitié n'existait plus : Fye était mort !_

_Je hurlais de façon incontrôlable, en refusant les calmants qu'ils voulaient m'administrer…_

_Quand je me suis enfin arrêté, totalement exténué, Mme Adams était au bord de la crise de nerf ! Parmi tous les jouets inutiles qui trainaient dans la chambre, j'ai trouvé des crayons de couleurs et j'ai dessiné…_

_Bleu, rose, jaune : deux enfants identiques qui se tiennent par la main avec leurs noms au dessus de leurs têtes : Fye et Yui._

_Gris, vert, jaune : un couple qui emmène Yui._

_Noir : un monsieur à lunettes qui s'empare de Fye !_

_Noir, rouge : du sang et une croix pour bien faire comprendre que Fye est mort !_

_Les Adams réalisèrent alors ce que l'orphelinat leur avait caché : j'avais un frère jumeau, c'était lui qui s'appelait Fye ! Au mépris des règles, on nous avait fait adopter par des personnes différentes. Et Fye venait de mourir, peut être tué par l'homme qu'ils avaient croisé !_

_A ce moment là, terrassé de douleur, j'étais réduis à être presque soulagé de la mort de Fye. Car cela voulait dire qu'il avait réussi à échapper au monstre qui l'avait enlevé, que celui ci ne pourrait pas lui faire plus de mal qu'il n'en n'avait déjà fait…_

_Mais les Adams effondrés par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, tentèrent de me consoler et jurèrent qu'ils feraient tout pour obtenir justice sur le sort de mon frère._

_J'ai cru voir une lueur d'espoir, malgré mes malheur, nous pourrions peut être construire une famille tous les trois et faire arrêter l'assassin de Fye. J'ai alors accepté de manger et dormir un peu…_

_Mais encore une fois le destin allait me donner tort : tous ces événements avaient fortement ébranlé la santé mentale, déjà très fragile de Mme Adams. Que se soit volontairement ou par accident, elle décédait quelques jours plus tard d'une surdose de médicaments._

_Alors Mr Adams me regarda de la même façon que l'avait fait ma mère : comme si c'était moi le responsable de tout ce qui était arrivé !_

_Il me prit en horreur et ne tint jamais sa promesse de lancer une enquête sur le meurtrier de mon frère. Mais il n'osa pas me chasser de chez lui, peut être par superstition de ce qui pourrait lui arriver s'il m'irritait. _

_Il me laissa dans sa maison en compagnie d'une gouvernante. Lui-même vécu désormais sa vie de son coté comme il l'entendait._

_Matériellement parlant, je ne manquais de rien. Melle Chitose, d'origine japonaise, était gentille mais elle comme moi gardions nos distances. Je n'allais pas à l'école mais je suivais des cours par correspondance._

_Je me souviens de cet après-midi quelques mois plus tard. Elle consultait comme à son habitude les infos de son pays sur son ordinateur portable. _

_Je vis soudain sur l'écran l'image de l'homme qui avait emmené mon frère ! Il y avait aussi deux autres photos : un homme aux longs cheveux noirs que je n'aimais pas et un policier qui avait l'air très grand._

_« On ne saura jamais ce qui c'est passé maintenant… » soupira t elle et elle fut étonnée par ma soudaine réaction, moi qui vivais habituellement comme un automate. Melle Chitose me raconta ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre : il y avait 3 mois, le Dr Rondart et l'homme aux cheveux longs avaient été assassinés par un policier au Japon. Personne ne savait pourquoi il avait fait ça, peut être qu'il était devenu fou depuis la mort de son épouse, tuée le 7 avril dernier… ce policier venait de se suicider dans sa cellule !_

_Le 7 avril, cette date était gravée dans mon esprit ! C'était le jour où j'avais ressenti la mort de Fye !_

_J'étais soulagé en apprenant la mort du Dr Rondart mais très attristé par celle de celui qui m'apparaissait comme un héros justicier._

_Je ne donnais pas à Melle Chitose les raisons de mon excitation brutale. J'avais décidé que je n'impliquerais plus personne dans mes problèmes. Dès que je serais grand ce serait par mes propres moyens que j'obtiendrai vérité et justice pour Fye et ce policier. _

_Tout d'abord j'appris le japonais. Melle Chitose m'aida à me perfectionner et je lui posais pleins de questions sur le Japon. Mes progrès étaient très rapides, parce que je consacrais presque tout mon temps à travailler._

_Dés que j'ai eu le niveau suffisant je commençais sur internet mes propres recherches au sujet de la mort de Kyle Rondart et l'affaire Suwa. L'heure à laquelle il avait été établi que Mme Suwa avait été assassinée correspondait (en prenant compte du décalage horaire) au moment où j'avais ressenti la mort de Fye… cela renforçait ma conviction que les deux faits étaient liés. _

_Je su également que les Suwa laissaient derrière eux un fils qui avait environ mon âge. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que nous avions tout deux une histoire commune._

_Même lorsque j'eu le niveau d'être scolarisé, je continuais de prendre des cours par correspondance. Je menais une vie de reclus, passant beaucoup de temps à lire des mangas ou regarder des animes. Je ne sortais que pour me balader un peu et prendre des cours de piano ou d'art-martiaux. J'en pratiquais plusieurs à un haut niveau, ce n'était pas parce que je prévoyais de jouer à « Kill Bill » mais je voulais absolument pouvoir assurer ma sécurité lors de ma mission._

_Des fois lors de mes sorties, je me faisais aborder par des types qui voulaient me tabasser au prétexte que j'étais trop beau ou que je devais être une tapette… à chaque fois je les mettais au tapis et c'était un bon entrainement._

_Le jour de mes 18 ans, Mr Adams me remit tous mes papiers et me laissa de l'argent sur un compte avec la promesse qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais parler de moi. Prenant juste un sac à dos avec quelques vêtements, je sautais dans un taxi direction l'aéroport. Je pris le premier vol pour Tokyo… _

_oOoOo_

_J'avais trois solutions en arrivant au Japon._

_**La première :**__ me rendre dans un poste de police pour expliquer tout ce que je sais sur Kyle Rondart… Problème l'identité de celui que je l'accuse d'avoir tué est la mienne : difficile à prouver et je risque encore de passer pour un schizophrène. _

_**La deuxième :**__ tenter de rentrer en contact avec le fils des Suwa. Il s'appelle Kurogane. J'avoue qu'il m'intrigue et que c'est tentant. En plus je sais quel lycée il fréquente…_

_**La troisième :**__ aller dans le parc la nuit pour essayer de trouver un indice…_

_La meilleure c'était sans doute la deuxième. Pourtant dès mon arrivé à l'aéroport, sans réfléchir j'ai pris le métro jusqu'à la station la plus proche du parc et je m'y suis rendu. Peut être que le mépris que je porte à ma vie, m'avais rendu inconscient du danger._

_Si j'avais fait un autre choix, les choses seraient différentes, mais je ne regrette finalement pas cette situation. Je trouvais trop lâche le fait de mettre fin à mes jours, mais mon cœur n'est plus vivant depuis que Fye est mort, alors si je peux le rejoindre de cette façon. _

_Je me souviens ce que cette dame m'a dit avant que je m'évanouisse dans le parc, qui était elle d'ailleurs ? Elle m'a dit que celui auquel mon destin est lié allait venir me chercher : Fye bien sûr ! C'est Fye qui va venir selon le pacte que nous avions fait. On va enfin être réunis !_

_Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait mort mais rien ne me retient dans ce monde alors je partirai avec toi !_

_C'est toi qui mettras fin à ce rêve…_

_Je prends connaissance des particularités de mon état… je ne peux pas traverser les murs, par contre si j'ai envie d'entrer dans la maison je m'y retrouve brusquement, pareil pour sortir dans le jardin. C'est pratique !_

_Mais les murs de pierres qui entourent la propriété, où grimpent des clématites, sont les limites de mon monde… _

_La pluie continue de tomber, m'entourant de barreaux liquides…_

_Je suis donc retenu ici, dans cette prison de pluie, cette prison verte et bleue…_

_Ce n'est pas que j'ai envie de partir : jamais prison n'a été si belle et si douce. Je ne souffre ni de faim, ni de froid, pas comme dans ce sinistre orphelinat de Valéria. Et cet endroit est infiniment plus beau que la cage dorée dans laquelle j'ai vécu depuis._

_La seule chose c'est que je suis seul, mais plus pour longtemps puisque Fye va venir !_

_oOoOo_

_Combien de jours se sont écoulés depuis que je suis ici ? J'ai perdu le compte…_

_Comment puis-je ne pas être mort depuis tout ce temps… Il n'y a qu'une seule explication logique : mon corps doit jouer au comateux anonyme dans quelque service de réanimation. Et il y a sans doute des personnes qui s'inquiètent de retrouver mon identité, au moins pour savoir à qui présenter la note astronomique de ce genre de séjour hospitalier. Je voudrais bien pouvoir arrêter les frais (dans tous les sens du terme), je m'en veux de gaspiller les efforts de braves gens qui font honnêtement leur métier pour me garder en vie, moi, l'aspirant cadavre._

_Mais Fye ne vient toujours pas…il n'y a que la pluie qui continue de tomber inlassablement et les hortensias qui bleuissent…_

_De temps en temps je me sens fatigué, alors je me perds dans un sommeil sans rêve… une sorte de brouillard gris…_

_Je m'enivre de la beauté du jardin, de ces hortensias bleus qui arrivent à leur plein épanouissement…Je ressemble sans doute à cette statue d'ange dans la serre, il me manque une aile pour m'envoler définitivement…_

_La maison doit être inhabitée depuis longtemps, les sentiments de ses anciens occupants sont presque effacés… je ne peux deviner qui ils sont. L'intérieur est à l'image de mon cœur, vide et désolé… Mais il y a un piano dans le salon, j'y joue les morceaux que Fye et moi nous jouions à quatre mains, ceux que j'ai appris depuis. J'essaie aussi de trouver les notes de mélodies qui m'ont beaucoup touché… en particulier le morceau qui accompagne le passage du train dans le film « le voyage de Chihiro ». _

_Cette musique est si belle et mélancolique : elle correspond parfaitement à mon état d'esprit. Je me suis aussi engagé dans une sorte de voyage onirique, mais le mien sera sans retour._

_Un détail de cette scène me revient en mémoire. Quand le train quitte la gare où sont descendus tous les passagers fantômes, Chihiro voit une petite fille sur le quai… la personne qu'elle attendait, n'était pas dans le train alors elle continue d'attendre… attendre quelqu'un qui ne viendra peut être jamais (2)…_

_Ce détail m'avait bouleversé car j'avais imaginé que mon frère était sans doute comme cette fille fantôme… une ombre en train de m'attendre inlassablement quelque part et que je ne pouvais rejoindre…_

_Finalement c'est moi qui me retrouve à l'attendre, mais Fye ne se montre toujours pas. La dame a dit qu'il allait venir, je sais qu'elle ne mentait pas : alors qu'est-ce qui s'oppose à sa venue ? Est-ce parce qu'il y a quelque chose que je dois faire avant ? Mais quoi ? Je ne peux ni sortir d'ici, ni entrer dans la serre. Pas plus que je ne peux entrer en contact avec le monde extérieur, pourtant si les restes de Fye étaient découverts ici, peut être que cela lancerait une enquête qui aboutirait quelque part…_

_oOoOo_

_Un après-midi où je somnole dans une des chambres, je prends conscience d'une présence dans le jardin. Je coule mon regard à travers les persiennes… Il y a quelqu'un, mais ce n'est pas Fye, il ne pourrait pas en être plus différent d'ailleurs ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait encore des ninjas au Japon… C'est cela à quoi il ressemble ce grand type brun à la peau mate, tout vêtu de noir…il ferait presque peur… _

_Voilà que je me retrouve soudain derrière la maison et il se lève pour venir par ici… j'ai peur d'un coup… je bondis me cacher sous les hortensias alors que je ne sais même pas si je serais visible à ses yeux !_

_Il se dirige droit vers moi, sa silhouette m'est familière… _

_Il écarte les branches brusquement, je dois réagir normalement…_

_Mais je me fais happer par ses prunelles de feu…_

_Ces yeux brulants, je voudrais être vivant pour eux…_

_Non, non, pas question, stop ! Mon choix est déjà fait !_

_Je réalise pourquoi je dois le rencontrer !_

« Bonjour, je ne pensais pas rencontrer quelqu'un ici ! »

_Il m'a dit son nom : Kurogane Suwa, c'est bien lui ! J'en étais sûr car il ressemble tellement à son père que j'ai vu en photo. J'invente une raison à ma présence ici, sans mentir totalement d'ailleurs._

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de détailler ses traits,_

_Ses cheveux en pics, sa mâchoire dure et carrée…_

_Il a l'air septique et je suis mal à l'aise._

_Plus il fronce les sourcils sur son regard de braise,_

_Plus j'étire mon sourire comme un vain paravent._

_Tandis qu'il me fixe, je me sens transparent !_

_C'est lui que je voulais rencontrer et c'est fait. Mais changement de plan car je dois bien prendre en compte mon statut de « fantôme ». Je ne peux plus lui raconter ma vie car je ne veux pas qu'il s'attache à moi d'une quelconque façon…_

_C'est trop tard je vais bientôt mourir !_

_Je n'ai pas le droit d'être autre chose qu'un type énervant pour lui… une rencontre éclair qui j'espère nous permettra d'avoir enfin la vérité._

_Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi quelque chose en moi le regrette ?_

_En plus je me rends compte que ce n'est même pas son amitié dont j'ai envie… j'éprouve un désir que je n'aurais jamais imaginé ressentir un jour…Mais ce n'est vraiment pas une voie dans laquelle je pourrais l'entrainer…_

_De toute façon je ne peux pas le lier à mon destin, moi qui porte malheur…_

_Mais si je ne devais retenir qu'une raison : c'est parce que je vais rejoindre Fye ! Je ne peux pas trahir ma promesse, je ne le laisserais pas seul !_

_Si Kurogane doit rentrer c'est parce que quelqu'un l'attend : il n'est pas seul, lui ! Il n'a pas besoin de moi…_

_oOoOo_

_Il est revenu, cela ne m'étonne pas car c'est le genre à tenir parole. Cela va être dur d'éviter toutes ses questions… il va me falloir feinter, mais c'est ma spécialité…_

_J'avais deviné juste : il déteste les surnoms donc je ne vais pas m'en priver… mais pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si craquant lorsqu'il s'énerve…_

_Encore une fois, alors qu'on est au milieu des hortensias, je me prends à souhaiter que ces instants durent toujours… comme quand j'étais avec Fye… mais j'ai peur, il ne faut pas que Kurogane ressente la même chose…_

_Je dois garder mes distances et cela m'arrange qu'il ait l'air de se méprendre sur ma relation avec celui que j'attends… _

_L'après midi je m'installe exprès au piano pour tenter d'éviter une trop longue conversation…_

_S'il te plait… ne me regarde pas aussi intensément…_

_Je suis un lâche, je n'ai pas osé aborder le sujet, trouvant comme prétexte que Kurogane ne doit pas être du genre à se confier facilement…_

_Aujourd'hui j'ai sans doute passée une des meilleures journées de ma vie. Mais demain il me faudra interroger Kurogane sans faute… je te le jure Fye !_

_Une fois qu'il m'aura raconté son histoire, je comprendrais peut être les détails qui m'échappent… Fye pourra venir me chercher et avant de partir définitivement avec lui, je laisserai un mot à Kurogane. Il ne s'est pas aperçu que je lui ai piqué un stylo et du papier cet après-midi. Je lui laisserais des instructions qui devraient l'aider à prouver la culpabilité du Dr Rondart. _

_Encore une fois nous nous retrouvons, mais je suis vraiment un égoïste et je laisse passer la matinée sans rien dire…_

_oOoOo_

_Enfin j'ai réussi à lui faire raconter son histoire mais je ne comprends pas plus qu'avant le comment du pourquoi !_

_Quand je vois la souffrance sur le visage de Kurogane, je veux absolument l'éloigner de moi. Je ne dois surtout pas le blesser…_

_Seulement il est revenu en pleine nuit, alors que je ne sais plus où j'en suis, que je me sens si seul et désespéré…_

_Je t'en prie, ne me tente pas ainsi et toi mon cœur, arrête de battre comme ça !_

_Arrête de battre tout court !_

_Une petite voix dans mon esprit me crie que je pourrais lui demander de chercher mon corps dans un hôpital, alors… NON, stop !_

_Je comprends pourquoi Fye ne vient pas ! Si je doute ainsi, il ne viendra pas !_

_C'est à moi de le rejoindre, ce rêve doit se terminer !_

« Tu ne peux vraiment pas rester ici, Kurogane. Si tu t'attaches à moi, tu vas en souffrir… »

« Fye, jusqu'à présent je t'ai toujours laissé faire ce que tu voulais, mais tu n'as pas à décider pour moi ! Je suis **déjà** attaché à toi, alors… »

_A ces mots, j'essaye de m'échapper mais il me rattrape… _

_Nos yeux se sont accrochés pendant un instant d'éternité… Rouge et bleu… Violet !_

_Une jeune fille aux yeux violets nous regarde effrayée…_

_De toute façon il fallait vraiment que ce rêve prenne fin… _

**« FYE ! » **

_Son cri résonne encore dans mon âme…_

_Ce que j'ai lu dans ses yeux avant de disparaître c'est tout ce que je n'aurais jamais osé espérer… Non il vaudrait mieux dire : __**ce qui ne devait **__**absolument **__**pas arriver !**_

_**Il m'aime…**_

_Je suis désolé … je suis tellement désolé, Kurogane ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Là où j'irai je prierai pour ton bonheur. Je t'en prie, oublie-moi, tu trouveras quelqu'un beaucoup mieux que moi…_

_Moi je ne peux pas abandonner mon frère !_

_Je suis maintenant entouré de ténèbres… voilà qui commence à ressembler un peu plus à la mort. J'ai avancé d'un pas…_

_Je ne reculerai pas !_

_**Le prince endormi**_

« On est arrivé ! » déclara Yuko en donnant un grand coup de frein « Partez devant je ne peux pas laisser la voiture ici » jeta elle à l'attention des autres.

Les deux inspecteurs et Kurogane se précipitèrent dans le service de réanimation.

« Oh inspecteur Read, vous revenez pour le prince endormi ? » demanda une infirmière. C'était le surnom que le service utilisait pour désigner le mystérieux inconnu.

« Comment va-t-il ? » interrogea Clow Read.

Une interne à lunettes et à l'air sévère se présenta devant eux.

« Je suis le Dr Satsuki, le patient est toujours sous assistance cardiaque. Son état est stable, il n'est pas dans un stade de coma dépassé (3). Il est vivant mais on ne peut pas faire de pronostics sur l'évolution de son état. Depuis qu'il a été amené ici, nous n'avions pas d'explication logique au fait qu'il ne se réveillait pas, son scanner cérébral ne montrant aucunes lésions. De la même façon, nous ne comprenons pas la brutale dégradation de son état »

_Bien sûr parce que c'est son âme qui erre loin de son corps et qui en en train d'essayer de rejoindre le monde des morts !_

« Ce jeune homme doit absolument le voir ! » déclara très sérieusement Clow Read en désignant Kurogane. Satsuki paru hésiter un moment mais Clow Read, grâce à son air de sage et son charisme, arrivait en général facilement à ranger les autres à ses demandes.

« Bien mais il faudra respecter le protocole » finit elle par dire.

Kurogane se retrouva à se laver soigneusement les mains et enfiler des vêtements stériles bleu pâle, un bleu d'hôpital.

Quand il entra dans la chambre son cœur qui battait la chamade ne s'accordait pas avec le rythme mécanique et monotone donné par le moniteur cardiaque.

C'était bien son Fye qui gisait là sur ce lit, mais si maigre et pâle qu'il avait l'air encore plus éthéré que le fantôme qu'il avait rencontré. Sa peau paraissait presque translucide et sa beauté n'en était que plus irréelle.

Il était entouré de tellement de fils et de sondes qu'il ressemblait à une libellule prise dans une toile d'araignée. Sauf que cet arsenal médical était la seule raison de sa survie.

« Fye… » murmura Kurogane d'une voix rauque, nouée par l'émotion, même s'il savait qu'en réalité ce blond ne devait pas s'appeler Fye.

« Réveille-toi, crétin et dis-moi que j'ai l'air ridicule avec cette blouse et cette charlotte sur la tête ! Et sache que c'est juste parce qu'on ne frappe pas un blessé que je me retiens de te mettre un gnon ! »

Mais cela ne suffirait pas à éveiller ce prince endormi. Ce n'était pas la peine non plus de tenter de l'embrasser, d'ailleurs sa bouche était occupée par la canule de l'intubation respiratoire. Il soupira et s'assit à son chevet, puis prit avec une délicatesse infinie, comme s'il craignait de la briser, une main blanche et inerte dans les siennes.

Puis il se concentra sur son unique vœu :

_Je veux le chercher… où qu'il soit… je le ramènerais…_

S'il échouait, il n'y aurait pas de seconde chance !

_**(**__**Radiohead, Exit music)**_

_Wake from your sleep_

_The drying of your tears_

_Today we escape_

_We escape_

…

_Breathe keep breathing_

_Don't loose your nerve_

_Breathe keep breathing_

_I can't do this alone_

_Sing us a song_

_A song to keep us warm…_

_**Frontière**_

_Il n'y a ni ciel ni terre, juste une obscurité sans limites…_

_Fye, je veux rejoindre mon frère, mon jumeau, ma moitié, qui doit m'attendre quelque part dans ces ténèbres… _

_Soudain une lueur brille au loin : c'est Fye !_

_Fye, exactement comme la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ! Lui c'est encore un enfant et maintenant que le temps a fait son œuvre, il ressemble plus à un petit frère qu'à un jumeau… qu'importe, je l'ai enfin retrouvé !_

_« FYE ! »_

_« NON ! » hurle t il effrayé « Yui, n'approche pas ! Tu ne dois pas venir ! »_

_Je m'arrête stupéfait… bien sûr, si les rôles étaient inversés, je penserais la même chose ! Je ne voudrais pas que Fye renonce à sa vie à cause de moi !_

_« Fye, c'est mon choix, je ne veux plus qu'on soit séparés ! Je ne veux plus te laisser seul »_

_« Yui non ! »_

_Je veux me précipiter vers lui, mais une poigne de fer qui se referme sur mon bras stoppe mon élan…_

_Kurogane ?_

oOoOo

Dés qu'il eut énoncé son vœu, Kurogane fut aspiré dans un rêve étrange. Il savait que ce n'était pas son corps mais son esprit qui se trouvait là, dans ce monde de ténèbres…

Il voulait retrouver Fye et il y avait deux devant lui : un enfant et le _sien_ !

S'il avait vu l'enfant accueillir son frère avec joie, il aurait hésité, mais tout les deux avaient le même but : empêcher cette tête de mule de se suicider !

Alors il s'élança pour attraper son Fye !

L'enfant, rassuré, approuva d'un sourire et il s'écria :

« Yui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi : je ne suis pas seul ! La dame et le monsieur sont avec moi et ils sont très gentils ! »

Et devant Yui et Kurogane sidérés, deux silhouettes apparurent aux cotés de l'enfant. Une femme brune au doux sourire qui posa tendrement une main sur l'épaule de Fye et tendit l'autre à l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Celui-ci, grand et rassurant, ébouriffa d'un geste paternel les cheveux d'or de l'enfant tout en étreignant la main de son épouse. Tous trois regardaient les deux adolescents…

« Papa ! Maman ! » hurla Kurogane devant cette incroyable réunion. Même sans ce cri, Yui les auraient aussi identifiés.

Cet enfant blond au milieu de ses parents, il occupait la place qui était la sienne jadis, mais Kurogane n'en ressentait nulle jalousie. Au contraire, il se sentait tellement soulagé que cet enfant dont il avait déterré les restes, soit en compagnie de ceux en qui il avait le plus confiance.

Et le regard plein d'amour que le couple posait sur l'enfant, c'était le même que celui qu'ils adressaient à Kurogane et Yui… un amour qui n'admet nulle division, ou notion de supérieur et inférieur… un amour entier et sans limites…

« Yui, tu te souviens de ce qu'avait dit le directeur de l'orphelinat : l'un sera délivré et aura une famille tandis que l'autre sera voué au malheur. Mais c'est moi qui aie une famille et toi, tu as aussi le droit d'être heureux ! »

Alors devant les deux adolescents qui appartenaient encore au monde des vivants, se déroula comme les scènes d'un film, tous les événements à l'origine de leurs rencontres…

-o-o-

Cette nuit du 7 avril, Mme Suwa ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il est difficile de dormir lorsque l'on sait que bientôt on ne se réveillera plus. De la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle contemplait les lumières de la ville. Elle se demandait combien de personnes dans cette mégapole, venaient de mourir, de naitre et bien plus encore qui oubliaient d'être vivantes, en cet instant…

Soudain elle entendit quelque chose qui bouleversa son âme :

_Un enfant qui pleure… son corps est comme sous l'emprise d'un sortilège et il ne peut pas crier mais j'entends les pleurs de son cœur… sa peur d'être dévoré ! Vite cela vient du parc…_

Elle savait que c'était inutile d'appeler la police. Car depuis toujours le milieu de la nuit est l'heure la plus propice au crime. Le temps qu'elle arrive à les convaincre d'intervenir, au moment où ils croulent sous les appels, pour une affaire _imaginaire_ : il serait trop tard !

Enfilant juste des chaussures, elle sortit sans bruit et se hâta au maximum de ce que lui permettait son corps affaibli. Elle avait le courage de ceux qui savent qu'ils n'ont rien à perdre…

Elle arriva enfin vers le centre du parc et découvrit à la lumière blafarde des réverbères trois hommes inquiétants comme des loups et une jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés, qui tenait par la main un enfant blond, aussi irréel qu'un ange. Les yeux tristes de la chinoise disaient qu'elle n'avait pas choisi d'être là… c'était parce qu'elle n'avait su s'opposer à celui qui le lui avait ordonné. L'enfant, lui, paraissait pétrifié, comme s'il avait été hypnotisé, alors qu'un homme à la longue chevelure brune le couvait d'un regard plein de désirs abjects.

-o-o-

Kurogane et Yui avaient reconnu Fei Wan, Kyle Rondart et Ashura-O.

« Remettez moi le prix convenu et il est à vous » dit d'une voix sinistre Fei Wan. Mais soudain virent avec stupéfaction une femme étrange vêtue de blanc à quelques pas de là. Il n'y avait aucune raison à sa présence, ici, à cette heure : était-elle seulement une humaine ? Son visage pâle, son immobilité et ses longs cheveux qui l'enveloppaient d'ombre lui donnait un air effrayant et spectral…

Un frisson glacé passa sur le groupe d'adulte et Fye semblant sortir de sa torpeur poussa un faible cri… mais alors l'apparition chancela et tomba à genoux… ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus et cette faiblesse lui ôtait son aura surnaturelle :

« Ce n'est qu'une folle perdue… » rugit Kyle furieux de ce dérangement. Voulant à tout prix éliminer ce témoin gênant, il sortit un poignard pour lui transpercer le cœur avec une précision chirurgicale… mais ce fut le dos de Fye qu'il frappa…

Car la jeune chinoise avait lâché la main de l'enfant en espérant qu'il profiterait de l'occasion pour fuir, mais au lieu de cela il s'était précipité vers l'apparition…

Il hoqueta de douleur…

Mme Suwa comprenant que plus aucun pouvoir ne pourrait les sauver, le serra éperdument dans ses bras pour lui offrir tout l'amour maternel qu'une femme peut donner à un enfant, même si ce n'est pas le sien…

L'être humain est capable des pires atrocités, c'est un fait ! Mais il est aussi capable du meilleur même dans les moments les plus tragiques…

Cet instinct de protéger, d'aimer un enfant, il existe même entre animaux d'espèces différentes. Tandis qu'elle l'étreignait, le berçait, murmurait des sons rassurants, ce fut à peine si elle sentit le coup de couteau que Fei Wan fou de rage lui assénait dans le dos… bien sûr elle pensait à son fils mais cet enfant n'en était pas le substitut…

Fye ne fit pas attention à la glace qui se répandait dans ses veines, il était si bien, blotti dans cette douce chaleur d'amour qui lui avait tant manqué depuis sa naissance… il oubliait en s'endormant paisiblement toute les tristesses de sa vie…

Leurs derniers instants furent une tendre consolation au milieu des loups qui hurlaient leur colère, n'ayant pu assouvir leur soif d'argent, leur faim de chair fraiche…

Ils prirent peur aussi devant l'aura quasi divine des deux corps devant eux… ressemblant à une représentation d'une « Vierge à l'enfant »…

Cette innocence assassinée leurs donnait un instant la conscience amère de leurs méfaits… mais leurs âmes étaient trop noires pour en garder l'empreinte…

_La conversation de deux anges_

_S'échappant de leurs enveloppes terrestres, deux âmes se retrouvaient l'une en face de l'autre. _

_« Je suis désolé » murmura l'enfant pour s'excuser de ne pas s'être enfui « Je voulais vraiment rester avec toi ! À cause de moi tu es morte… » _

_« Ma mort n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait être évité, tu n'en es en aucun cas la cause » le rassura t'elle immédiatement en lui caressant la joue « C'est dur d'être séparée de ceux qu'on aime, cela me faisait un peu peur, alors je suis heureuse de ne pas être seule. Je veux aussi rester avec toi » _

_« Je n'ai jamais eu une vraie maman » soupira l'enfant ravi en se blottissant dans ses bras « Toi tu avais un enfant ? »_

_« Oui j'avais un fils de ton âge : Kurogane »_

_« Il va être seul alors… mon frère Yui est tout seul lui aussi… ce serait bien s'ils pouvaient se rencontrer ! »_

_« Ils se rencontreront, j'en suis certaine ! Le destin les guidera l'un vers l'autre »_

-o-o-

Quand Mr Suwa interrogea Fei Wan, il obtint l'aveu de sa culpabilité :

« Ah c'était ta femme… ouais c'est moi qui l'ai tué cette folle… à cause d'elle, dans la confusion, Kyle à poignardé l'enfant qu'on devait vendre à Ashura-O ! Il était furax ce dernier, car il avait vraiment craqué pour le gosse… mais tout n'était pas perdu… Kyle avait eu un doute pendant le voyage : ce gamin, ce n'était celui qu'il avait rencontré la première fois… il est retourné exprès dans l'orphelinat pour avoir la confirmation : c'était une entourloupe de leur part pour le faire payer plus cher ! Il y avait bien deux gamins : des jumeaux ! Alors même si elle a _sauvé _le premier, c'est l'autre qui va passer à la casserole… On a localisé ses parents adoptifs et Kyle n'attend plus que le pognon d'Ashura pour donner l'ordre d'enlèvement… »

Fei Wan perdit connaissance et Mr Suwa l'acheva.

Ashura-O ? Alors le Kyle dont Fei Wan avait parlé, devait forcément être le Dr Rondart ! Il avait vu leurs photos dans les journaux quelques jours auparavant, il se hâta vers la demeure du riche homme d'affaire japonais. Dans sa tête il lui semblait entendre son épouse qui disait : _le signal n'a pas encore été donné, mais il ne reste que peu de temps…_accompagnée d'une petite voix affolée _Mon frère est en danger…_

Comme elle, il ne pourrait pas se permettre de réunir les preuves de ce qu'il craignait, surtout dans le cas de quelqu'un tel qu'Ashura qui avait des soutiens hauts placés.

Il arriva devant un luxueux manoir aux airs de château extravaguant. Ses deux cibles discutaient sur le perron, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes :

« Il est aux Etats-Unis et la branche américaine du gang de Fei Wan est prête à se charger de l'enlèvement ? Parfait ! Ce sera sans doute impossible de faire sortir l'enfant du territoire américain, mais j'ai plusieurs demeures là-bas donc je _l'utiliserais_ sur place… » déclarait Ashura-O à Kyle Rondart. Il s'arrêta net en voyant que le service de sécurité qui gardait le portail, venait de faire entrer un policier.

« Il vous faut une raison officielle pour entrer chez moi ! » l'avertit Ashura-O agacé…

**Bang ! Bang ! **

Deux coups de feu…

-o-o-

Kurogane comprenait enfin le choix de son père : c'était pour sauver son _Fye_ à lui !

« Pardon, notre cher fils pour tous les mauvais souvenirs que nos choix ont provoqués… »

« Non, jamais je ne pourrais vous le reprocher ! » cria Kurogane à ses parents.

Yui était bouleversé par ses révélations… pourtant elles ne le submergeaient de la culpabilité qu'il était prompt à ressentir habituellement. Le choix qu'avait fait Mr Suwa et qui avait entrainé sa mort : c'était **pour** lui et non pas **à cause** de lui !

La nuance était de taille, il ne pouvait pas gâcher le cadeau inestimable qu'il lui avait donné, avec des reproches ou des regrets… seulement l'en remercier éternellement…

« Pour Kurogane, pour vous : je vais vivre ! » jura t il à l'adresse des fantômes et il demanda à Mme Suwa « Dans le parc, c'est vous qui avait effrayé mes agresseurs ! Quand vous m'avez dit que celui auquel mon destin est lié… »

« …allait venir te chercher. Je faisais référence à Kurogane. Excuse-moi, je ne t'ai pas dit son nom à ce moment car j'aurais eu l'impression de forcer le destin »

« Je te jure de prendre soin de lui, jusqu'à ma mort et même au-delà ! » déclara solennellement Kurogane à Fye enfant.

« Merci, je suis tellement heureux que vous soyez ensemble » sourit ce dernier.

« Merci d'être à leurs cotés » répondit Kurogane et il offrit un ultime sourire à ses parent.

« Adieu et merci pour tout, nous nous retrouverons tous un jour ! » crièrent Yui et Kurogane, ils eurent alors l'impression d'être aspirés de là où ils venaient… tandis que devant eux leurs anges-gardiens se muaient en lumière… jusqu'à devenir des étoiles lointaines…

_**Eveil**_

Ce fut le bruit d'une alarme qui tira Kurogane de son _rêve_, un des appareils signalait un changement dans l'état du patient. Même s'il ne comprenait rien à cet arsenal médical, il ne s'inquiétait pas. Car si son Fye paraissait toujours inconscient, sa main, maigre comme celle d'un squelette était maintenant refermée fermement sur la sienne.

Une série de personnes, en blouses vertes, firent éruption dans la chambre. Elles le prièrent d'en sortir, tandis qu'elles s'activaient autour de Fye.

Ayant toujours l'impression d'être dans un songe, il avança dans le couloir avec la sensation de flotter… le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis tout ce temps avait disparu !

Il se sentait enfin libéré et serein. Maintenant il pourrait vivre sans regretter éternellement les événements du passé. Il avait compris et accepté les choix de chacun.

Il rejoignit la salle d'attente où étaient rassemblée la famille Read, ses cousines, Sakura et l'inspecteur Sorata. Dès qu'elle le vit, Tomoyo su à son visage et ses sourcils moins froncés, que tout allait bien, elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant de soulagement.

« Désolé de vous avoir tous inquiétés » s'excusa Kurogane « Il est sauvé ! »

Quand Fye ouvrit enfin les yeux, il était totalement exténué, avec la désagréable sensation d'être bardé de sondes et de tuyaux. Mais il était vivant : il avait même l'impression d'avoir ressuscité !

Le personnel médical l'entourait avec sollicitude, seulement il lui manquait le plus important.

oOoOo

Un long moment plus tard, une infirmière entra dans la salle d'attente et demanda :

« Qui parmi vous est Kuro-chan ? »

Le dit Kuro-chan devint écarlate tandis que tous éclataient de rire, avec l'abandon de ceux qui viennent de vivre un grand stress. L'infirmière qui elle se retenait, déclara :

« Fye, puisque nous avons appris que c'était son nom, vous réclame, venez »

Ainsi Kurogane pu à nouveau le voir : ses yeux bleus lui souriaient d'amour et de gratitude.

« Mer… ci… » prononça t-il avec difficulté.

Kurogane, pour avoir vu sa mère dans un état comparable, savait combien il est douloureux de parler quand on porte une sonde nasale. Il lui fit signe de se taire.

« Quand tu iras mieux, on fera une mise au point au sujet des surnoms ! »

_**Reconstitution**_

Lorsque Kurogane revit Fye, il avait quitté le service de réanimation et était installé dans une chambre standard. Son état de santé n'offrait plus d'inquiétude seulement il devait maintenant reprendre des forces.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, il trouva Fye endormi. Celui-ci avait été débarrassé de la plupart de ses sondes, mais gardait encore une perfusion dans le bras gauche.

_Encore en train de dormir ! En même temps c'est un peu normal…_

Il fut captivé par sa beauté et ses lèvres pâles drôlement tentantes… prenant conscience de son geste de rapprochement involontaire, il s'arrêta, quand soudain le bras droit de Fye lui attrapant la nuque força leurs bouches à se rencontrer…

Et hop un bisou…

« Tu faisais semblant de dormir, baka ! » grogna Kurogane une fois remis de sa surprise.

« Mais euh… c'est parce que je savais tu n'oserais pas m'embrasser, Kuro-pon » répliqua Fye en faisant la moue « Mais c'est vrai que j'aurais pu trouver plus romantique pour mon premier baiser… Oh le tien aussi on dirait ! » s'écria t-il ravi en voyant que Kurogane était tout rouge.

Décidément Fye était toujours aussi espiègle, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Surtout que le sourire qu'il lui offrait maintenant n'était plus un déguisement. Il lui tendit maladroitement un bouquet d'hortensias bleus dont on devinait facilement la provenance.

« Au sujet des surnoms… je ne peux pas d'interdire de m'appeler comme ça mais PAS en public, compris ! » grommela Kurogane en guise d'excuse déguisée.

« Mais… » bouda Fye « Tu es plus jeune que moi alors je peux t'appeler Kuro-chan »

« De quelques mois seulement ! » protesta Kurogane qui détestait se sentir en reste pour quelque chose.

oOoOo

Dés qu'il se sentit de tenir une longue conversation, Fye raconta son passé en présence des époux Read, de Sorata et bien sûr Kurogane.

Les adultes avaient des fois du mal à retenir leurs larmes et Kurogane lui tenait fermement la main pour le soutenir…

Fye détailla aussi comment après avoir eu la conviction que la mort de son frère était liée à l'affaire Suwa, il avait mené son enquête :

« Quand j'ai eu le niveau adéquat, j'ai fait mes recherches sur internet directement en japonais. Je suis tombé sur le site d'un otaku qui se donnait des airs de L dans _Death Note_. Il avait répertorié une série d'affaires non élucidées au Japon. Celle du mystère Suwa y tenait une bonne place et j'ai pu consulter les scans de tous les articles parus dans la presse japonaise. Il y avait aussi de nombreux commentaires, souvent fantaisistes, laissés par les visiteurs. Mais je me souviens de l'un d'eux posté par un certain _psychopathe à lunettes _: il disait être dans le même lycée que le fils Suwa et que celui-ci était très bizarre »

« Seishiro enfoiré ! Je te les ferais bouffer tes lunettes la prochaine fois ! » s'énerva subitement Kurogane.

« Ah c'est lui… mais tu sais c'est grâce à ça que j'ai voulu te rencontrer. Je me suis connecté sur le site exprès pour lui demander de quel lycée il s'agissait et ton prénom aussi »

« Humf » La menace de mort qui planait sur les lunettes de Seishiro fut dissipée.

Fye enchaina alors sur son arrivée au Japon et son agression dans le parc : son récit confirmait le rapport de Kusanagi. Il raconta ensuite comment il s'était retrouvé dans la maison abandonnée où il avait rencontré Kurogane.

Tous deux finirent avec les révélations qu'ils avaient eues dans leur rêve à la frontière de la mort. Heureusement pour eux, Yuko, Clow et même Sorata pouvaient comprendre et accepter ces explications.

« Cela ne m'étonne vraiment pas d'eux » conclut Yuko, émue, en référence aux époux Suwa.

Ils restaient néanmoins quelques zones d'ombres. Sorata leur appris que la propriétaire du _**Rêve bleu**_ venait d'être arrêtée à Shanghai, il s'agissait d'une certaine Shinfuo qui semblait avoir été une maitresse de Fei Wan. Kurogane et Fye pensèrent immédiatement à la jeune femme qu'ils avaient vue dans le flash-back.

« On en saura bientôt d'avantage » déclara le jeune inspecteur « J'espère que cela pourra remplacer votre version, malheureusement impossible à consigner dans mon rapport ! Sauf si je veux finir à l'asile… » termina t il en riant.

Clow Read lui, sortit les photos de personnes soupçonnées d'appartenir à la mafia chinoise de Tokyo et Fye pu identifier parmi elle ses agresseurs.

oOoOo

Ils furent rapidement appréhendés et l'on retrouva chez l'un d'eux le sac de Fye avec tous ses papiers. Cela facilitait l'enquête car il retrouvait son identité officielle.

Quand à Shinfuo, elle ne posa aucune difficulté lors de son interrogatoire. Son témoignage concordait avec tous les événements dont Kurogane et Fye avaient été témoins.

Elle expliqua que Kyle Rondart avait été le médecin secret du gang des chauves-souris rouges. Quand Fei Wan avait été approché par Ashura-O qui voulait obtenir un enfant pour des motifs inavouables, il avait demandé au Dr Rondart de servir d'intermédiaire. Celui-ci s'était rendu à Valéria pour trouver un garçon répondant aux critères d'Ashura. Le voyage de retour avec l'enfant, sur un vol commercial, s'était déroulé sans éveiller le moindre soupçon car le Dr Rondart était un spécialiste de l'hypnose médicale.

Puis elle décrivit la façon dont les choses s'étaient précipitées…

Elle confia que cette nuit là alors qu'elle emportait le corps de l'enfant mort, qui semblait juste en train de faire un doux rêve, elle avait compris que le bonheur n'existerait plus pour elle. Shinfuo avait enterré le corps dans le jardin d'une propriété lui appartenant, mais elle avait désobéi aux ordres : au lieu de détruire tous les papiers de l'orphelin, elle les avait enfouis à ses cotés. Moins d'un mois plus tard Fei Wan lui demandait de retourner en Chine, car il ne voulait pas qu'on soupçonne leur liaison. Elle savait que lui et Kyle avaient réussit à identifier le frère jumeau de l'enfant assassiné et prévoyaient de le faire enlever. Elle déclara que c'était sans doute ce que Fei Wan avait avoué au policier qui se trouvait être le mari de la femme tuée dans le parc et que cela expliquait la réaction de ce dernier.

Maintenant, après toutes ces années où elle avait été rongée par le remord, elle vivait son arrestation comme une juste punition.

Ces déclarations furent confirmées par les analyses : l'ADN prélevé sur le squelette de la villa du _**Rêve**__**bleu **_correspondait bien à celui des traces de sang retrouvées sur les habits de Mme Suwa. C'était bien entendu le même que celui du jeune étranger retrouvé inconscient dans le même parc, 8 ans plus tard, puisqu'ils étaient de vrais jumeaux.

L'étrange affaire Suwa trouvait enfin une conclusion logique !

Seuls les aveux des voyous qui avaient agressé Fye sortaient d'un cadre rationnel. Au moment où ils commençaient à déchirer les habits de leur victime, une créature s'était soudain matérialisée devant eux. Avec sa longue chevelure ténébreuse et son kimono blanc taché de sang, elle semblait tout droit sortie d'un film d'horreur japonais…

Ils avaient pris la fuite à toutes jambes, sous l'effet de la peur de leur vie ! Et celui qui avait volé le sac de Fye, l'avait jeté dans un placard sans oser profiter de son contenu.

Dans l'affaire Suwa, la seule coupable encore en vie était donc Shinfuo. Elle serait poursuivie pour complicité et non dénonciation de crime, ainsi que dissimulation de cadavre.

En absence d'un procès des autres coupables, le procureur en charge de l'affaire tint une conférence de presse pour donner les conclusions de l'enquête. Certes Mr Suwa restait aux yeux de la Loi, quelqu'un qui avait fait sa justice lui-même, mais les crimes de ses victimes étaient trop graves pour obtenir la compassion du grand public !

Le dénouement de l'histoire fit les grands titres des journaux. Il n'était plus question d'une femme infidèle et de son mari ayant pété les plombs : mais de deux époux qui s'était sacrifiés pour tenter de sauver des jumeaux orphelins, d'un réseau pédophile !

Maintenant dans la rue et à l'école, les gens portaient sur Kurogane un regard complètement différent, mais lui continuait à les ignorer comme avant. En sortant de son entrainement de kendo, il passa sans leur accorder d'attention, devant le groupe de filles qui l'attendaient pour lui demander de sortir avec elles. Pas question d'être retardé alors qu'il allait voir Fye à l'hôpital !

Il le trouva en train de jouer avec la peluche d'une mascotte à la mode.

« Kuro-chan, regarde c'est un cadeau de ta cousine, c'est kawaï et ça s'appelle Mokona ! » S'écria Fye en agitant la peluche en forme de lapin « Tomoyo et Sakura sont très mignonnes, on a bien discuté tous les trois ! Yuko aussi est venue me rendre visite, elle m'a apporté des madeleines faites par Watanuki. Goûte, elles sont délicieuses ! » Et il lui en fourra une dans la bouche.

« Je ne mange pas de truc sucrés » grogna Kurogane quand il eut finit de s'étrangler avec « Désolé moi je ne t'ai rien amené »

« Que tu sois là, c'est amplement suffisant » répondit Fye en l'embrassant, devinant que le brun était un peu jaloux.

En effet Kurogane s'en voulait de ce désir inconscient de vouloir garder Fye juste pour lui. Il savait bien qu'il était plus important que tout pour Fye, mais celui ci avait aussi besoin d'amis et d'une famille.

A ce sujet Clow Read avait proposé à Fye de l'adopter et il avait accepté. Il n'en revenait pas après toutes ses années de souffrances et de solitudes, de toutes les joies qui s'offraient maintenant à lui…

Fye avait vraiment l'impression qu'une nouvelle vie lui était accordée et il n'allait pas la gaspiller !

oOoOo

La première chose que voulu faire Fye en sortant de l'hôpital, ce fut donner de vraies funérailles à son frère. La cérémonie eu lieu au temple tenu par la famille de Doméki puis ses cendres furent placées avec celles des parents de Kurogane. Un choix qui semblait évident.

Fye et Kurogane décidèrent ensuite de faire quelques pas dans le quartier. Ils passèrent devant _**Le rêve bleu **_mais Fye préféra ne pas y entrer pour l'instant. Il fixa pensivement le mur d'enceinte, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait la propriété de l'extérieur.

Il finit par déclarer :

« Clow Read m'a dit que Shinfuo voulait me léguer cette maison, comme signe de son repentir… »

Kurogane hocha la tête :

« Ce serait une bonne idée, si elle tombe entre les mains d'un promoteur, il la rasera sûrement. Cet endroit ton frère l'a protégé, j'étais le seul qu'il laissait entrer »

« Oui j'ai envie que cette maison reste ainsi pour l'instant, surtout le jardin… plus tard je verrais… je ne pense pas que je pourrais l'habiter, mais peut être qu'elle pourrait être transformée en école de musique ou en association »

Après un dernier regard pour ce lieu si spécial pour eux, ils dirigèrent leurs pas vers la demeure des Daidoji…

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas un hasard si tu t'es retrouvé à habiter si près de la villa abandonnée » remarqua Fye.

« Les Daidoji avaient le projet de déménager, mais après l'assassinat de ma mère, ma tante a voulu accélérer les choses car leur appartement lui évoquait sans cesse la tragédie. Elle a eu l'intuition en la visitant, que cette maison serait parfaite » répondit Kurogane.

_**Le commencement d'un nouveau rêve…**_

Kurogane regardait Fye allongé à plat ventre sur son lit : il était bien là dans sa chambre ! Il ne rêvait pas !

En plus ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Les époux Daidoji, qui avaient décidés d'écourter leur séjour en Australie suite aux récents événements, ne rentreraient que la semaine suivante. Amaterasu passait le week-end chez Soma, tandis que Tomoyo avait choisi, elle, d'aller chez Sakura, dans le but avoué de les laisser en tête à tête.

Fye portait une création de Tomoyo : un T-shirt bleu pâle avec un motif d'ailes imprimé de chaque coté sur les omoplates. Il lui allait à ravir mais rappelait à Kurogane combien il s'en était fallu de peu pour que Fye s'envole loin de lui. Il voulait le serrer dans ses bras, ne jamais le lâcher… et bien plus encore… Mais ce n'était pas le moment, selon lui, pour ce genre d'activités car Fye était encore affaibli par son hospitalisation.

« Je vais prendre une douche » annonça t-il pour s'arracher à sa contemplation.

Fye acquiesça et continua à observer cette chambre qui était clairement le territoire de Kurogane. Il fit courir ses mains sur le dessus-de-lit noir avec un motif de kanjis rouges. C'étaient les couleurs principales des posters de groupes de hard-rock et de films d'arts-martiaux, ornant les murs. Il y avait aussi des trophées de kendo sur une étagère, ainsi qu'un katana factice (ou du moins il le supposait) accroché à coté de la fenêtre.

Enfouissant son visage dans le dessus-de-lit, il respira profondément l'odeur si masculine de son petit ami. Rien que cela suffisait à le mettre dans tous ses états, alors quand ils se retrouveraient ensemble dans ce lit…

Il sursauta quand Kurogane sortit de la salle de bain adjacente.

« Je prends la suite » s'écria Fye et il s'y enferma en rougissant. Il se sentait un brin nerveux, tandis qu'il se lavait avec soin. Il n'avait aucune expérience en la matière et savait aussi que ça risquait d'être douloureux.

_Ce n'est pas grave… _Il n'allait pas refuser une activité impliquant de se retrouver dans les bras de Kurogane.

Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte… pour tomber sur Kurogane en train de s'installer un futon à coté du lit !

_Qu'est ce qu'il me fout là ? C'est une blague ?_

« Es-tu sûr d'être un homme ? » s'écria Fye en l'attrapant par le haut de son T-shirt et le dominant de toute sa taille.

« C'est bien parce que je suis un homme que je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de te sauter dessus si on dort dans le même lit ! » s'énerva Kurogane en se relevant brusquement.

_Je t'aime donc je veux être avec toi !_ implorèrent les yeux bleus.

_Je t'aime donc je ne veux pas brusquer les choses ! _répondirent les yeux rouges.

Des fois il valait mieux qu'ils se passent de mots car ils finissaient toujours par se chamailler. Alors ils s'enlacèrent et leurs lèvres puis leurs bouches se joignirent pour un long baiser, comme pour sceller un pacte…

« Si je commence je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter » le prévient Kurogane.

« Je ne te le demanderais pas » promis Fye en se blottissant contre lui.

Kurogane le fit basculer sur le lit, puis s'installa sur lui en prenant garde de ne pas l'écraser de son poids. Puis il explora tous les contours du visage de Fye… de ses lèvres, de ses mains… comme pour les graver dans sa mémoire. Il se délecta ensuite de la douceur de la peau de son cou pâle où battait une veine bleue. Fye enfonça ses mains dans sa chevelure rebelle, l'encourageant à poursuivre… mais Kurogane finit par se relever pour se débarrasser d'un T-shirt qu'il trouvait encombrant.

« Hyuu ! » c'était sortit tout seul à la vue du magnifique torse musclé de Kurogane, couleur caramel… alléchante vision… _Non ne pas penser à du caramel, ou plutôt si !_

« Arrête de hyuer» grommela Kurogane pour cacher sa gêne devant le regard gourmand du blond.

« Si tu veux d'autres sons, débrouille-toi pour les obtenir ! » le mit malicieusement au défi Fye.

« Très bien » répondit-il avec une motivation qui fit courir des frissons le long du corps de son partenaire. Il reprit alors sa douce exploration, ouvrant lentement les boutons de sa veste de pyjama. Ce fut à son tour de s'emplir les yeux de la beauté masculine et pourtant si délicate de Fye…

Ses lèvres trouvèrent le point sous cette peau de satin, où il sentait le mieux les palpitations de son cœur… et il resta suspendu à ses battement ressemblant à ceux des ailes d'un oiseau… comme s'il voulait se rassurer ainsi que Fye était bien vivant sous lui… les yeux de ce dernier se remplirent de larmes d'émotion, sous cet effleurement d'une telle tendresse, qu'il le bouleversait plus que la plus érotique des caresses… il renversa sa tête en arrière tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait sur un cri silencieux et que ses bras étreignaient les larges épaules…

« Kuro-chan… »

Ils se regardèrent, émus, s'embrassèrent de nouveau avec passion et ils se murmurèrent enfin les mots qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais encore dit…

Ils décidèrent ensuite de les illustrer concrètement… Kurogane, pour répondre au défi de Fye se mit à jouer de sa bouche et de ses mains sur tous les appâts qui s'offraient à lui avec abandon… il obtint en effet une série de très jolis sons… Fye lui faisait courir ses doigts de pianiste le long de sa colonne vertébrale et sur tous les endroits de son corps qu'il pouvait atteindre…

Chacun se réjouissait des effets qu'il provoquait chez l'autre. Puis Kurogane jugeant qu'il était temps de passer au niveau supérieur (à proprement parler inférieur) fit glisser le pantalon de Fye… il continua sa pratique avec audace et les sons devenaient encore plus aigus… Cela l'incitait à en obtenir toujours plus, il voulait le faire chavirer…

Cela faillit aussi lui arriver devant la vision de Fye frissonnant qui s'accrochait aux draps…

Kurogane cueillit à nouveau un baiser éperdu sur sa bouche haletante, puis aucun d'eux ne pouvant languir d'avantage, ils s'unirent et accordèrent le rythme de leurs mouvements… un tempo d'abord lent puis de plus en plus rapide…

Le plaisir partagé, qui allait crescendo, semblait n'avoir aucune limite… jusqu'à l'apothéose… où ils eurent l'impression de fusionner leurs âmes…

Tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, Kurogane déposa un baiser léger sur son front et toujours enlacés, ils glissèrent dans le sommeil, satisfaits et apaisés comme jamais…

A son réveil, Kurogane ne put retenir un sourire à la vision et la sensation de Fye adorablement blotti contre lui. Cette présence était encore plus réjouissante que les rayons de soleil filtrant dans la pièce. Parce qu'un monde sans Fye, ce n'était définitivement pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait envisager !

**Fin**

**Bonus : poème de la rencontre de Kurogane et Fye (version complète).**

_**Les yeux bleus :**_

_Dans les cieux,_

_Vient de s'ouvrir un éventail de lumière._

_Etoiles filantes, les hirondelles passent en sifflant._

_Et sur terre,_

_Les gouttes brillent comme des joyaux éphémères._

_J'ai trouvé un fragment tombé du firmament :_

_Des yeux bleus…_

_**Les yeux rouges :**_

_Il vient et écarte les branches brusquement,_

_Il me faut vraiment réagir normalement !_

_Mais je me fais happer par ses prunelles de feu…_

_Ces yeux brulants, je voudrais être vivant pour eux…_

_Non, non, pas question, stop ! Mon choix est déjà fait !_

_Je réalise pourquoi je dois le rencontrer !_

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de détailler ses traits,_

_Ses cheveux en pics, sa mâchoire dure et carrée…_

_Il a l'air septique et je suis mal à l'aise._

_Plus il fronce les sourcils sur son regard de braise,_

_Plus j'étire mon sourire comme un vain paravent._

_Tandis qu'il me fixe, je me sens transparent !_

_**Violet :**_

_Rouge, bleu, suspendus un instant d'éternité…_

_La fille aux yeux violets nous regarde effrayée._

_Et moi qui ne voulais surtout pas te blesser !_

_Pourtant ce rêve, il faut vraiment le terminer…_

_Je suis tellement désolé, Kurogané !_

_-o-o-_

Merci de votre lecture ! Et voilà ce n'était pas une deathfic finalement, je vais me faire lyncher par toutes celles qui l'ont cru et celles qui auraient préféré que s'en soit une ^^'

C'est du manga « Last Quarter » d'Ai Yazawa, que j'ai repris l'idée qu'un fantôme pouvait être l'âme d'une personne dans le coma (ce n'est pas un spoiler sur ce manga car ce détail est compris très tôt dans l'histoire). En tout cas si ce genre d'histoire vous plait je vous le conseille.

Sinon la grande idée dans cette fic c'était : puisque dans le manga Fye trouve son salut avec Kuro, pourquoi son jumeau (le vrai Fye) ne pourrait pas former une famille avec les parents de Kuro ? Une famille de fantômes ! OK j'ai des idées bizarres…

Des reviews ! Des avis ! Des commentaires ! Please !

J'en ai vraiment besoin, l'histoire est bizarre mais je voulais que ce soit quand même cohérent. Alors si c'est trop nébuleux, incompréhensible… il vaut **absolument** me le dire, que je puisse en tenir compte, si à l'avenir j'essaie encore d'écrire un truc étrange.

Bref que vous ayez apprécié ou pas il me faut des avis, sinon j'en dormirais plus la nuit XD

De mon coté, il va falloir que je rattrape mon retard en lisant les fics sorties récemment !

**Note :**

1 : c'est comme dans le manga, Yui c'est le Fye qu'a rencontré Kuro. Ce passage en POV est la suite d'_Hortensias rouges _dans la première partie. Quand Yui fait référence à Fye c'est le vrai : son frère jumeau. Et quand Kuro parle de Fye c'est le sien. Arg… j'espère que c'est clair.

2 : d'après certains japonais, cette petite fille représente les personnes qui après la seconde guerre mondiale attendaient sans cesse ceux qui ne reviendraient jamais (source : le site Buta Connection).

3 : Parce qu'on voit trop souvent dans les mangas ou ailleurs des gens censés être dans le coma avec juste une perfusion dans le bras, voici quelques précisions. Une personne dans le coma est en général au minimum sous assistance respiratoire (intubation buccale ou trachéale) et on ne rentre pas dans une chambre de réanimation en tenue de ville. On parle de coma dépassé (ou mort cérébrale) quand il n'y a plus d'enregistrement d'activité cérébrale à l'électroencéphalogramme. Dans ce cas, même si son corps est maintenu en vie par assistance respiratoire et cardiaque, le patient est mort.


	6. Les larmes du tournesol

**Les larmes du tournesol**

Bon c'est très court car je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire en ce moment. C'est plus un petit texte inspiré par des images (et les tournesols qui poussent sur mon balcon) qu'une histoire.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP.

**Résumé : **UA, Fye s'était réfugié dans ce champ de tournesols pour cacher ses larmes…

oOoOo

Il n'aimait pas les jours de beau temps. Le soleil éclatant et les cieux trop bleus, étaient comme un rappel cruel de ce qu'il avait perdu : la lumière de sa vie, son frère jumeau !

Il préférait les temps moroses et gris, les jours de pluie, qui s'accordaient bien plus à la tristesse de son cœur…

Mais en cet après-midi d'été, ce coin de campagne japonaise était écrasé de soleil.

Fye avait 18 ans et l'allure d'un ange. Depuis la mort de sa famille 7 ans plus tôt, il avait été recueilli par sa grand-mère maternelle qui vivait au Japon.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'accompagnait chez cette branche de la famille, habitant au sud de l'île de Honshu.

L'atmosphère chaude résonnait de bruit d'insectes… Fye portait un T-shirt blanc, un pantalon de toile fine kaki et une paire de sandales.

_J'aurais du penser à prendre un chapeau… Ah que le soleil soit maudit !_

Ses pas soulevaient une fine poussière sur le chemin de terre sèche qui serpentait entre les champs. Fye marchait sans autre but que de s'isoler. Il venait de quitter une joyeuse réunion familiale en prétextant l'envie de faire quelques pas, parce qu'il avait sentit une vague de désespoir l'envahir… Un désespoir ne pouvant être masqué son sourire habituel qu'il déployait comme un éventail.

oOoOo

Fye pensait à son frère, se rappelant les plus beaux moments de leur enfance dans les Alpes bavaroises, en Allemagne.

Quand au début de l'été, le champ à coté de leur chalet, fleurissait de pissenlits, il se changeait en tapis d'or…

C'était leur terrain de jeu préféré et leurs chevelures blondes comme le blé mûr rivalisaient avec le jaune éclatant des pissenlits.

Le massif de sapins verts foncés au bout du champ, tranchait avec la luminosité des fleurs. Ils avaient l'impression d'être Dorothée dans « Le magicien d'Oz », sur la route de briques jaunes, devant la cité d'émeraudes.

_Les sommets recouverts de neige tout autour, le ciel d'azur au dessus de nos têtes… on était les princes d'un royaume féérique…_

Lorsque les pissenlits se transformaient en pompons plumeux, leurs courses faisaient lever des nuées de flocons blancs. Ils agitaient leurs tiges comme des baguettes, pour tracer des formules magiques…

Et quand ils s'arrêtaient pour se reposer, sur cette étendue duveteuse, ils ressemblaient à deux anges sur un nuage…

oOoOo

Mais ils étaient bien loin ces jours heureux : maintenant il était seul ! Et rien ne semblait pouvoir atténuer la douleur lancinante de son cœur, que le temps n'avait pas cicatrisée.

Le soleil pesait sur lui comme une chape de plomb. Fye lui tournait le dos et avançait la tête baissée vers le sol, regardant son ombre devant lui…

Mais voilà qu'au détour du chemin, des centaines de soleils lui firent face…

Un champ de tournesols…

Eux et lui partageaient le fait d'être auréolé d'or, au bout d'un long corps fin… Mais le visage des fleurs était aussi brun que celui de Fye était pâle…

Et il fuyait l'astre rayonnant avec autant d'obstination que les tournesols le vénéraient…

Il s'engagea sur un étroit sentier au milieu de la forêt de tiges…

_Quelle ironie : se cacher du soleil dans un champ de tournesols !_

Mais justement, malgré sa grande taille, les plantes étaient bien plus hautes. A l'abri de leur ombre, Fye tomba à genoux et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains… laissant enfin éclater son chagrin…

Ses sanglots finirent par se tarir sans lui avoir apporté le moindre soulagement…

_Et ce que la mort, seule, mettra fin à mon tourment ?_

Soudain une voix bourrue dans son dos le fit sursauter :

« Tiens, un tournesol qui pleure »

Fye se retourna pour voir avec stupéfaction ce qu'il venait d'invoquer :

**La mort !**

Oui, oui, la mort en personne, tout de noir vêtue, avec des yeux rouges comme un brasier et une faux !

Quoique… une petite minute, la faucheuse porterait-elle ce genre de débardeur noir mettant en valeur des épaules musclées et bronzées, terriblement sexy ?

Et des cheveux bruns coiffés en pics ?

Ce jeune homme à la carrure impressionnante devant lui, n'était-il pas plutôt un travailleur agricole du coin ? D'où la faux…

« Are you all right ? » demanda-il dans un anglais hésitant.

« Ah euh oui… pardon mais un instant j'ai cru que tu étais un Shinigami » répondit Fye en japonais tout en essuyant furtivement ses joues.

Le brun ne put retenir un sourire amusé et avoua :

« Moi je me demandais si tu n'étais pas un ange » puis il ajouta un peu moqueur « ou bien un _tournesol-pleureur_, allez reste pas là tu pourrais finir par prendre racines »

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Je m'appelle Kurogane Suwa et j'ai 19 ans. Pendant l'été je travaille dans la ferme de mon oncle » lui apprit-il « sinon je suis étudiant dans la capitale »

« Fye Flowright, j'étudie aussi à Tokyo »

Les sourcils froncés, Kurogane jaugeait les traces rouges laissées par les larmes mais il ne fit pas de commentaires.

« Ah Ah ne t'inquiète pas pour ça » déclara Fye tout sourire en agitant la main pour faire diversion.

« Hé ça ne marche pas avec moi, ne me prend pas pour un débile ! » s'écria le brun en lui pinçant la joue et en tirant comme pour ôter un masque.

« Désolé… ouch » dit Fye en faisant une grimace marrante.

Kurogane laissa la paume de sa main contre son visage, baladant doucement son pouce dans un geste apaisant… comme s'il allait l'embrasser…

Prenant conscience de l'ambiguïté de la situation, tous deux piquèrent un fard et détournèrent la tête. Autour les larges coroles des fleurs se balançaient dans la lumière dorée…

Finalement Kurogane se gratta la gorge et proposa :

« J'ai mis une pastèque au frais, tu veux venir la gouter ? »

« D'accord Kuro-chan ! » accepta Fye, qui était pourtant d'un naturel méfiant, sa beauté n'attirait pas les meilleurs intentions. Mais il sentait qu'il pouvait faire lui confiance, malgré son air dur et son allure intimidante. Une douce chaleur envahissait son cœur en sa présence…

« Comment tu m'as appelé ? » grogna le brun.

« Tu n'aimes pas ce surnom ? Tu préfères le gothique alors ? »

Ils se chamaillaient et Fye le laissa l'emmener vers une ferme traditionnelle entourée de pins.

Peut-être qu'aux cotés de Kurogane, beaucoup de choses pourraient changer…

Peut-être même qu'il pourrait de nouveau, aimer le soleil et le ciel bleu… ils lui rappelleraient les yeux de son frère, ses cheveux couleur d'or et son sourire radieux…

**Fin**

Merci de votre lecture !

Pour cette série, j'ai encore un projet d'OS : avec Fye en hôte célèbre, qui cherche à rembourser les dettes de sa famille, et Kurogane en papa-poule ayant adopté trois jeunes orphelins (Sakura, Shaolan et bébé Mokona). À priori rien ne les prédispose à finir ensemble et pourtant…

Comme d'habitude, commentaires, critiques et encouragement sont les bienvenus !


End file.
